El Ultimo Año
by Clavel
Summary: Basicamente mi idea del ultimo año, HarryHermione, DracoGinny RonOC eventualmente
1. It´s my life

ÉL ULTIMO AÑO  
  
Capitulo 1: Es mi vida  
  
It's my life And is now or never Cuz Ain´t gonna live forever I just want lo live while I'm alive It's my life My heart is like and open high way Like Frankie said: I did it my way It's my life. It's my Life, Bon Jovi.  
  
La plataforma del anden 9 ¾ estaba repleta de alumnos que, como cada 1º de Septiembre, estaban listos para emprender el viaje al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entre el humo de la locomotora escarlata que era el Expreso a Hogwarts, Hermione Granger distinguió a sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley que esperaban la hora de partir junto a los hermanos mayores de Ron y la hermana menor de este. ¡Harry!, ¡Ron! - gritó Hermione mientras agitaba la mano para que la vieran.  
  
Vaya Hermione, ¡ya era hora! Empezábamos a pensar que perderías el tren. Y ¡¿Qué haríamos en Hogwarts sin nuestra mejor prefecta?! -  
  
Muy gracioso Ron. Y para tu información ya no soy prefecta, al final del año pasado se lo comunique a la profesora McGonagall -  
  
¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué le has hecho a Hermione? -  
  
Eres imposible Ron - contesto tranquilamente, mientras volteaba en todas direcciones  
  
¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunto Harry  
  
Si, ya debería estar aquí. Ahí está. ¡Sam! - gritó a una joven de largo cabello negro que al oír que la llamaban volteo y empezó a correr en dirección hacia ellos-  
  
Vaya, este lugar es más grande de lo que pensé- dijo recobrando el aliento  
  
No hubo problemas. No te vieron-  
  
Nop, mamá y tía Bebel piensan que estoy en mi camino a Alemania-  
  
Aún pienso que debimos haberles dicho -  
  
Vamos Mío (1), si mamá no ha consentido que me cambie de escuela los últimos 6 años, no iba a aceptarlo en el 7 -  
  
Hermione suspiró Supongo que tienes razón. Harry, Ron, está es Samantha Black, irá al Colegio con nosotros -  
  
Pueden decirme Sam, solo mi madre me llama Samantha, y eso es cuando la hago enojar - El silbato de la locomotora sonó en ese momento y todos se apresuraron a ingresar al tren, después de despedirse de los hermanos mayores de Ron, Charlie y Bill, que los habían acompañado a la estación.  
  
Así que ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Ron una vez que encontraron un compartimiento vació y se acomodaron en él  
  
Me llamo Sam, vivo con mi madre, mi tía y Mío en Covington Cross (2), me gustan las actividades al aire libre, los autos y las motocicletas. Antes estudiaba en la Academia Hécate en Alemania por que mamá no quería que fuera a Hogwarts, piensa que Mío y yo debemos ser más independientes la una de la otra. Me gustan los animales, mi color favorito es el azul, ah, y puedo comer un pastel grande en menos de media hora. - dijo todo esto muy rápido mirando fijamente a Ron- Cualquier otra cosa que necesites saber puedes preguntar -  
  
Y si te hago una pregunta indiscreta - dijo Ron  
  
Las preguntas nunca son indiscretas, las respuestas algunas veces sí lo son- contestó Sam tranquilamente  
  
¿Walter Scott? - pregunto Hermione  
  
Oscar Wilde - contesto Sam - mejor suerte la próxima vez -  
  
Ustedes dos me marean, es como ver un partido de tenis- dijo Harry después de un momento- Es un deporte muggle- le dijo a Ron quien no sabía que es el tenis  
  
Siguieron hablando el resto el viaje, contándose lo que habían hecho durante el verano e interrogando a Sam, quien respondió a todas las preguntas que Harry y Ron le hicieron tanto sobre si misma como sobre Hermione. Ron se quedo de piedra al enterarse de algunas travesuras que Hermione había hecho, y Harry se sorprendió de las muchas cosa que no sabía sobre quien consideraba su mejor amiga. Secretamente estaba consciente de que era su culpa, prefería pasar el tiempo molestando a Malfoy, practicando Quidditch o persiguiendo chicas con Ron, a sentarse a hablar con Hermione sobre como iban las cosas en su vida. Cuando se entero de que los padres de ella se habían separado hacía ya casi tres años se llamo idiota muchas veces, pues se dio cuenta de la poca atención que le ponía a su mejor amiga, cuando ella siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasaba, bueno a él y a Ron, trato de perdonarse a si mismo diciéndose que Ron le ponía tanta o menos atención a su amiga, aunque en realidad no tuvo mucho éxito.  
  
Por la tarde, Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, fue a buscar a su hermano y acabo hablando sobre "cosas de chicas" (como las llama Ron) con Sam y Hermione. Esto permitió que Harry y Ron se pusieran a hablar sobre Quidditch a sus anchas. Finalmente el tren se detuvo. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione buscaron una de las ya conocidas diligencias, mientras que Sam fue con Hagrid y los de primer año para el tradicional recorrido por el lago.  
  
Ya en refugiados en la calidez del castillo, todos los alumnos esperaban el inicio del sorteo y del banquete. La profesora McGonagall entró al frente de los de primero y uno a uno pasó al frente se puso el sombrero seleccionador y fue sorteado a la casa mas apropiada para él. Finalmente, la profesora le indico a Sam que pasara al frente, le coloco el sombrero que casi de inmediato grito: ¡Gryffindor!  
  
Sam se quito el sombrero y fue corriendo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Hermione. "Te dije que todo saldría bien" le dijo tranquilizadoramente a Hermione mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía de pie en la mesa de profesores. De repente el Gran Comedor se silencio esperando escuchar las palabras del profesor:  
  
Bienvenidos- dijo cordialmente con una sonrisa- a otro año en Hogwarts, antes que nada quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos y a la Señorita Samantha que se integrará a las clases del Séptimo curso. También les informo que el Bosque esta prohibido y no deben acercarse a él. En otros asuntos, me complace mucho anunciar que el profesor Remus Lupin accedió muy amablemente volver a impartir las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y compartirá la cátedra con el profesor Black, tal vez les parezca exagerado tener dos profesores pero bajo las actuales circunstancias mas vale exagerar ahora y no lamentar después-  
  
¿Cuáles son las actuales circunstancias?- pregunto ingenuamente Sam  
  
La Guerra, Quien Tú Sabes ganando poder otra ve- dijo Ron  
  
¿Quién Yo Sé?- medito un segundo- ¿Quieres decir Voldemort?-  
  
Shhhh, no digas ese nombre-  
  
Es solo un nombre, no es como que lo este invocando-  
  
Ella tiene razón Ron, es solo un nombre. En verdad, no sé como puedes temerle a un brujo cobarde, decrepito y no muy inteligente que usó a una niña de 11 años para hacer su trabajo sucio- dijo Ginny muy segura de si  
  
Pueden decir misa pero cuando hablen de él podrían no decir su nombre si estoy cerca-  
  
Vamos Ron, ni siquiera yo me pongo como tú al decir Voldemort- dijo Hermione con una risita- pero para tu comodidad podemos llamarlo Voldie-  
  
No eres graciosa -dijo Ron tomando una pierna de pollo de la bandeja que tenía enfrente, el banquete ya había empezado.  
  
Hermione se volvió hacía Harry que había permanecido en silencio  
  
Tan emocionado estas de que Sirius va a estar aquí, que ya no puedes hablar-  
  
¿Qué?, ¿Me hablabas Hermione?- preguntó como saliendo de la tierra de los sueños  
  
Olvídalo, nunca escuchas lo que te digo -  
  
Lo lamento- dijo agachando la cabeza- es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.-  
  
No, esta bien, debes estar muy contento - una pedazo de carne paso volando encima de ellos dos y Hermione se rió. Sam y Ron habían empezado a pelear- parece que ya me quitaron mi lugar como la persona que puede molestar a Ron más rápido, generalmente le toma una semana aventarme comida. -  
  
Parece que encontró la horma de su zapato- dijo Harry sonriendo cuando una chuleta golpeo a Ron en la cabeza  
  
Créeme que con Sam, Ron va a topar con pared-  
  
Continuaron con la comida hasta que fue hora de marcharse a dormir. Mientras todos salían, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sam se dirigieron hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde el profesor Lupin, Sirius y Hagrid seguían conversando alegremente.  
  
Hola niños- saludo alegremente Hagrid, a quien le devolvieron el saludo con entusiasmo- espero que vayan a visitarme pronto a mi cabaña. Aunque están en mi clase de mañana después del almuerzo. Espero que te gusten mis clases... Samantha ¿cierto? -  
  
Sí, creo que las voy a disfrutar mucho, Mío dice que cada una es única- Hagrid le sonrió a las dos niñas- ¿Es verdad que una vez intento criar un dragón?-  
  
Sí, mi pequeño Norberto, pero me lo quitaron, ahora esta en Rumania. Mira esta es una foto que me envió Charlie, él hermano de Ron, hace un par de meses, dice que ya mide 20 metros. Como lo extraño-  
  
Tengo el presentimiento de que lo verá muy pronto, se lo aseguro, profesor-  
  
Ojalá sea así, pero llámame Hagrid como los demás. Bueno me marcho. Los veré mañana- y salió por la puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores  
  
Así que Harry, ¿te gusto la sorpresa?, esta es la razón por la que no pude pasar el verano contigo, tuve que actualizarme en algunas maldiciones, pero te prometo que el próximo verano ya podrás vivir conmigo-le dijo Sirius muy contento  
  
Sí, me gusto la sorpresa pero pudiste habérmelo dicho-  
  
Pude, lo sé pero no habría sido divertido ver tú cara cuando me viste. ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Estás escuchando?- claramente no lo estaba  
  
Olvídalo Sirius, ha estado así desde que salimos del tren, creo que se golpeo la cabeza con la rejilla del portaequipaje- Sirius miro alternativamente a Harry y a Hermione antes de mirar a Ron quien solo se encogió de hombros  
  
No creo que eso sea lo que le pasó-  
  
Ah, por cierto, está es Samantha Black mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana. Sam estos son los profesores Remus Lupin y Sirius Black-  
  
¿Black? Que curioso tenemos el mismo apellido- dijo Sirius sin darle gran importancia- Remus aquí presente y yo damos la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, él es el experto en criaturas oscuras y yo en maldiciones-  
  
Es un placer conocerles, Mío tiene un muy buen concepto de ambos- El profesor Lupin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando:  
  
Potter, Weasley, Granger- gritó la profesora McGonagall en medio del comedor- ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir. Y usted Señorita Black, no sé por que presiento que se familiarizará con mi oficina, justo como estos tres. Espero estar equivocada. Y ahora a la cama, los cuatro- Ni que decir que salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del comedor, los regaños de la Profa. McGonagall no eran cosa de risa- Y ustedes dos- dijo volviéndose a Remus y a Sirius- deberían poner un mejor ejemplo- después salió como vendaval por la puerta-  
  
Casi 20 años después y aun logra hacer que sienta que hice algo mal- dijo Sirius  
  
Mientras tanto los chicos se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegaron ahí se dieron cuenta de que no se sabían la contraseña, por suerte en ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda que cubría la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor se abrió. Era Neville quien ahora ostentaba orgulloso la placa de prefecto (A/N: hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que escribo algunas veces) Ah, que bueno que aparecieron, Parvati me acababa de enviar a buscarlos (Parvati era una de las prefectas de Gryffindor) Hermione, con todas las transferencias de estudiantes que ha habido tú dormitorio se lleno y la profesora McGonagall te asigno una habitación que tienes que compartir con... (Neville busco un papel y lo leyó) Samantha Black. Lo mismo pasó con nuestro dormitorio así que Harry y Ron ahora ustedes tienen que compartir habitación- mientras hablaba los iba conduciendo por las escaleras del dormitorio- Aquí es, Hermione y Samantha a la derecha, Harry y Ron a la izquierda. Bueno me desaparezco por que tengo mucho sueño. Los veo mañana.  
  
Ron abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y dijo:  
  
Esto es enorme, y mucho mejor que nuestro antiguo dormitorio. Harry tienes que verlo- se oyó a alguien correr y luego aventarse en lo que sonó como una cama-  
  
En un momento voy, Ron. Sam, no quiero ser descortés pero podrías-  
  
Deacuerdo, una chica sabe cuando retirarse- dijo Sam antes de meterse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con suavidad-  
  
¿Quieres decirme algo?-  
  
Mañana es viernes- murmuro Harry- ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?- pregunto tímidamente  
  
No- respondió Hermione, y a Harry casi le da un ataque- es más fácil si te veo aquí. A la misma hora, eso sí- Harry suspiró como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. Hermione sonrió antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla- Que duermas bien- abrió la puerta de su habitación y desapareció, dejando a Harry mirando hacia el espacio mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ron se cerró.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
Notas de la Autora: "Mío" es la forma en la que Sam llama a Hermione por la simple y sencilla razón de que odia los nombres largos. Covington Cross es un lugar que alguna vez escuche, creo que es una viaja serie de TV. Para efectos de este fic se encuentra en la campiña inglesa.  
  
Este es mi primer intento de fic de Harry Potter así que sean buenos, en este y en el siguiente capitulo me valdré de los diálogos para describir algunas situaciones, la prosa no es mi fuerte, así que espero que no les moleste. También hablare mucho de Sam en los primeros dos capítulos, y he de confesar que sus sospechas son ciertas, si aun no sospechan nada, todo se aclarara en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Comentarios, Sugerencias, o simple charla sin sentido a Clavelsol@msn.com  
  
P.D. Inserten el Disclaimer usual aquí. 


	2. Gracias a Dios es Viergsner

Capítulo Dos: Gracias a Dios es Viesgner  
  
Oh! My shining star That is what you are That is why I like you baby Angels every where Any time you're near You will always be my baby  
  
Shining Star, Back Street Boys.  
  
  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, le tomo unos cuantos segundos recordar donde estaba; la temprana luz solar se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación que ahora ocupaba, era un lugar amplio para dos personas, supuso que debía encontrarse en la parte más alta de la torre. Estaba admirando por la ventana la maravillosa vista de los terrenos del colegio que desde ahí se apreciaba, cuando recordó que tenía que era viernes y que Harry la esperaba afuera. Se dio un rápido baño (ventaja de tener cuarto propio, no esperas que desocupen la ducha), se vistió a toda velocidad y salió corriendo del cuarto para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, Harry la esperaba a fuera. Se disculpo por su tardanza y ambos bajaron por las escaleras y se encaminaron al lago.  
  
Desde el cuarto año, cuando Harry y Ron se habían peleado, Harry y Hermione habían adoptado la costumbre de caminar por la orilla del lago todos los viernes. Generalmente caminaban en silencio, o Harry hablaba y Hermione lo escuchaba, sin juzgar lo que decía o emitir opinión alguna, de vez en cuando le daba algún concejo, pero lo que más hacía era escuchar. Él le agradecía infinitamente eso, sobre todo después de la muerte de Cedric, cuando más reconfortante encontraba el que nunca le preguntara nada.  
  
Aquel era su pequeño ritual, sin importar las peleas, las parejas, los exámenes o deberes, que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, sin siquiera importar Ron, siempre hacían lo mismo, era la forma en la que reafirmaban su amistad. Ese día Harry le hizo una pregunta a Hermione, una pregunta que ella no vio venir:  
  
¿Por qué sigues viniendo al lago conmigo? Lo único que hago es hablar de mi patética vida, a veces ni eso, debo ser una muy mala compañía-  
  
No, no es tan malo. Supongo que vengo por que eres mi amigo y me gusta estar contigo, por que sin importar lo que este pasando a nuestro alrededor, cuando estamos aquí todo es mas simple- Se habían detenido para sentarse en una gran roca debajo de un árbol, ese era su lugar favorito- Y porque esto es algo que puedo compartir contigo, es decir, tú y Ron tienen el Quidditch, las chicas y molestar a Malfoy. Tú y yo tenemos esto. Así es como funciona -  
  
No suena muy justo, tú eres mi psicóloga personal y yo, como tú bien dijiste ayer, casi nunca te escucho. - ella se volteo a mirarlo, vio que estaba realmente apenado, le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo:  
  
Harry, sí yo no te culpo, no veo porque tú tengas que sentirte culpable- Ahí vas otra vez, quieres evitar que me sienta mal, es lo que siempre haces- dijo con una leve sonrisa- siempre al pendiente, siempre preocupándote por que los demás no sufran. Ayer sentí que no te conocía, y me dolió admitir que es mi culpa. Tal vez si te pusiera mas atención, tú tendrías la confianza para contarme tus cosas, de la misma forma en la que yo te cuento las mías-  
  
¿Crees que no confió en ti? Harry, he puesto en tus manos mi vida muchas veces y nunca me has defraudado, confió en ti.-  
  
Nunca me dijiste lo de tus padres -  
  
Sí no te conté lo de mis padres es porque ya tenía bastante con Sam, tía Liz, mamá y papá preocupándose por mi, era exhaustivo, la primera semana en casa de Sam, después del divorcio, papá enviaba un regalo cada día, mamá se la pasaba horneando pastelillos y haciéndome mis comidas favoritas, tía Liz y Sam no paraban de preguntarme sí estaba bien cada 10 minutos. La verdad no me había afectado, prefería ver a mis padres felizmente separados que miserablemente juntos pero todos pensaban que ocultaba "el dolor de la separación" y me enviaron al psicólogo.  
  
¿Al psicólogo?- preguntó evitando reír  
  
No te rías que no fue gracioso. Y sabes cuando más feliz me sentí aquel año- él negó con la cabeza- cuando venía aquí contigo y caminábamos sin hacernos preguntas-  
  
Tampoco me contaste de Sam-  
  
No, no me pusiste atención cuando te hable de ella- dijo sonriendo  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, viendo como el calamar gigante del lago salía a la superficie para echar un vistazo alrededor, sólo para volver a sumergirse minutos después  
  
Creo que es hora de volver, sí es que queremos desayunar algo- Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió que Harry la tomaba de la mano y no la dejaba levantarse  
  
Prométeme que la próxima vez que algo importante pase en tú vida me lo dirás. Prométemelo- Hermione se dio cuenta de que no la iba a dejar ir hasta que se lo prometiera  
  
Te lo prometo. La próxima vez que algo importante pase en mi vida, tú serás el primero en saberlo, incluso antes que Sam - él pareció complacido y se marcharon a desayunar.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, Ron estaba sentado leyendo una copia del diario El Profeta y desayunando tranquilamente, cuando Sam entró al comedor escuchando un discman y tarareando una canción de las Spice Girls, que obviamente casi nadie conocía; se sentó al lado de Ron y le sonrió antes de concentrarse en su propio desayuno. Él le paso el horario de los de séptimo curso, la miró raro pues nunca había visto un discman y se volteo para platicar con Dean y Neville sobre la siguiente clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Todo estaba en paz hasta que un chico de Slytherin se acerco al la mesa de Gryffindor, se coloco detrás de Sam y le quito los audífonos antes de decir:  
  
Deberías cuidar más tus selecciones musicales, Black, o alguien escuchara lo que cantas y terminaran pensando que eres la clase de perdida que yo sé que eres-  
  
Hautzing- dijo Sam de tal forma que sonó a grosería- ¿finalmente logró tú padre que retiraran los cargos contra ti? Oh no, es cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?, Yo estaba ahí cuando te sentenciaron, testifique en tú contra. Los recuerdos vuelven a mí. Y sí mi memoria no me falla, tienes prohibido acercarte a mí, así que desaparece de mi vista antes de que... -  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?- dijo él riéndose  
  
¿Sabes que?, tienes razón, al diablo la policía- entonces le soltó un golpe en plena cara que lo mando a aterrizar en el piso  
  
Maldita, me rompiste la nariz-  
  
Desaparece antes de que te rompa otra cosa. Pensándolo bien- murmuró unas palabras y él empezó a sentir algo no muy placentero al sur de la frontera- Que te diviertas-  
  
Salía del comedor cuando Harry y Hermione entraban ¿Adónde vas, Sam?- le pregunto Hermione  
  
Necesito darme un baño y quemar esta ropa. Un animal rastreo respiró sobre mí- contesto simplemente  
  
Pero no te dará tiempo de llegar a clase. Además no sabes donde esta el salón de Historia de la Magia-  
  
Encontraré el camino- grito antes de salir  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y enfrente de Ron. Ron todavía estaba mirando el lugar donde él tal Hautzing había aterrizado y apenas y oyó cuando Harry y Hermione le dieron los buenos días. El resto del comedor murmuraba comentando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
¿ Acaso nos perdimos algo bueno?- pregunto Harry  
  
Sam, ese sujeto- dijo Ron señalando a alguien con el rostro ensangrentado- él vino aquí y le dijo algo sobre ser una perdida y ella le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe-  
  
Eso es raro, Sam no suele ser violenta. Y justo ahora me dijo que tenía que quemar su ropa porque un animal rastrero había respirado sobre ella, oh no, - dijo Hermione viéndole la cara al sujeto que Sam había golpeado- No puedo creer que admitieran una escoria tan grande como Jonathan Hautzing aquí-  
  
¿Quién es Jonathan Hautzing?- preguntaron Dean, Harry y Ron  
  
Un sujeto que Sam conoce de Hécate, créanme cuando les digo que está más podrido que Malfoy. Con razón esta en Slytherin-  
  
Hermione dio por terminado el tema, y por más que los chicos insistieron, no lograron que les dijera más. Salieron en dirección a Historia de la Magia, donde encontraron a Sam recargada sobre el marco de la puerta esperándolos.  
  
Después de Historia de la Magia fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde el profesor Lupin les informo que tendrían un pequeño examen diagnostico para ver que tanto sabían y sobre que temas era necesario profundizar. La mitad de la prueba fue escribir algunas de las criaturas oscuras más características de diferentes regiones del mundo; Y la segunda consistía en escribir todas las maldiciones y contra maldiciones que pudieran recordar. Cuando todos entregaron sus pergaminos se dio por terminada la clase. El salón se estaba vaciando cuando Sirius le pidió a Hermione que se quedara un momento.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
Es sobre tú amiga, Sam-  
  
¿Qué hay con ella?-  
  
Estás segura de que es alguien en quien puedes confiar. Te digo esto por tú seguridad, y la de todos, en estos tiempos uno no sabe si se puede confiar en magos extranjeros- Hermione lo estaba mirando con algo de incredulidad pero lo dejo terminar- solo quiero decir que... -  
  
Sirius, te entendí, y en primera ella no es extranjera, es inglesa. En segunda la conozco desde hace más de 16 años y confío plenamente en ella. Te puedo asegurar que es totalmente inofensiva, pero me gustaría saber porque desconfías de ella-  
  
Para empezar, no creo que sea tan inofensiva, le rompió la nariz a un chico en el desayuno, y apenas es el primer día-  
  
Sí supieras la clase de escoria que ese sujeto es le darías la razón-  
  
Segundo, ¿por qué no vino a Hogwarts antes?. Me parece muy extraño que se transfiera en el último año-  
  
Aparte de sus motivos personales, que no te voy a decir, ella odiaba la Academia Hécate, y hemos estado planeando nuestro ultimo año de colegio juntas desde que entramos al Kinder. ¿Tercero?-  
  
Conoce más maldiciones que la mitad de los Mortífagos- eso era lo que le había llamado la atención a Sirius en un principio  
  
¿Crees que esta relacionada con ellos?- rió- No puedes estar mas equivocado- salió del aula sin mirar atrás, negando con la cabeza como si Sirius le hubiera dicho la mayor barbaridad  
  
Sirius pensaba lo que Hermione había dicho mientras Remus leía los algunos pergaminos. Un sonido los hizo voltear  
  
Disculpen, deje un libro en mi asiento- Lupin asintió con la cabeza y Sam se dirigió a su pupitre, tomo un pequeño libro de pastas azules y estaba por salir del salón cuando se volvió y mirando fijamente a Sirius, le dijo- El sujeto al que golpee, el año pasado me empujo contra una ventana, la ventana se rompió y ahora tengo una cicatriz en el hombro, 5 puntadas. Esa es una de las razones por las que deje Hécate. Y sí, conozco muchas maldiciones, porque cuando peleas con monstruos debes convertirte en uno, sí miras al abismo, el abismo te devuelve la mirada; Así es como funciona. Y no, no tengo a Hermione bajo la maldición imperio- Sirius iba a contestar pero ella ya se había ido. Ella lo intrigaba, tenía un presentimiento sobre Sam, además, le recordaba a alguien de su pasado, alguien en quien había elegido no pensar.  
  
La siguiente lección fue Taller de Estudios Muggles, que impartía Fleur Delacour desde hacia un par de años. Después vino el almuerzo, y antes de Posiones dobles con Snape, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en donde Hagrid descubrió con agrado que a Sam le gustaban los animales tanto como a él.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya llevaban un mes en Hogwarts. Al principio Harry y Ron no se acostumbraban a la presencia de Sam, pero por el sincero cariño que le tenían a Hermione intentaron darle a Sam una oportunidad; Fue extraño por un tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el cambio podía ser bueno. Al paso de los días descubrieron que, en realidad, Sam era una persona muy agradable, casi tan buena en los estudios como Hermione y una bromista consumada (una de las mayores diversiones de Sam era hacer que el cabello de Snape se volviera rosa en los momentos más inesperados y sin que Snape se diera cuenta)  
  
En cuanto a Sirius, él aun tenía sus dudas pero nunca logro confrontar a Sam al respecto, pues ella evitaba hablar con él, si acaso contestaba con fría cortesía las preguntas que le hacia en clase y sí ella tenía alguna pregunta sobre la materia siempre se dirigía a Lupin; cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione la invitaban a ir a hablar con Sirius, Sam alegaba tener que ir a la biblioteca para no acompañarlos. Y durante el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sam se reunieron en Las Tres Escobas con Sirius, Remus y Hagrid, Sam se sentó lo mas alejada que pudo de Sirius y se puso a hablar con Hagrid sobre las mejores maneras de cazar dragones causando menos daño a los animales.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
La mañana de un viernes, a mediados de Septiembre, los alumnos de séptimo curso en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban pasando un mal rato repasando para el examen de posiones que Snape les aplicaría esa tarde. La clase de Historia de la Magia fue una de las más aburridas de las que la historia tiene memoria, así que para cuando llego la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, más de la mitad del grupo estaba durmiendo mientras el profesor Lupin trataba de explicarles como evitar a los bunyips australianos. Poco antes del final de la clase la puerta se abrió  
  
Disculpe profesor, El profesor Dumbledore quiere que Samantha vaya a su oficina, su madre esta aquí- Sam salió de su estado de sopor de golpe mientras adquiría un color pálido verdoso que la hacia lucir como si estuviera a punto de vomitar o desmayarse - Profesor Black, el profesor Dumbledore también desea verlo- Sirius se levanto, y estaba esperando que Sam saliera pero seguía como petrificada en su asiento-  
  
Sam, vamos, el director te espera- le dijo Ron golpeándola en el brazo, ella miro a Hermione y le dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
Prométeme ir a mi funeral - se levanto lentamente y siguió a Sirius por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del director  
  
Al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, Sam abrió la puerta lentamente, deseando que un rayo la partiera en dos en ese mismo instante y la librara de la bomba que estaba a punto de caerle encima. No bien entro en la habitación cuando la voz de su madre llego a sus oídos  
  
Samantha Marie Black, estas en graves problemas-  
  
Hola mamá, que sorpresa verte por aquí-  
  
Eso podría decirte yo a ti. ¿Qué no se supone deberías estar en otro lado? Digamos Alemania-  
  
Yo... este... lo siento mucho mamá-  
  
Ni siquiera empieces a disculparte todavía. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que he estado? ¿Del terror que me invadió cuando te envié tu regalo de cumpleaños a Hécate y me lo regresaron diciendo "el destinatario no habita ahí"? Estuve tan asustada, hasta que llego esta pequeña carta- dijo la mujer sacando un pedazo de pergamino- en la que la profesora McGonagall me escribe que aunque tus notas van muy bien, tienes un serio problema de actitud y presentas un cierto desdén por las reglas. Entonces yo me sorprendo, esta carta viene de Hogwarts escuela en la que se supone tú no estas inscrita y comienzo a preguntarme como demonios falsificaste mi firma en la autorización de transferencia, por que estoy segura que yo no firme nada-  
  
No falsifique tu firma, ¿sabes? Nunca pones mucha atención cuando firmas los cheques y las facturas cada mes, y deacuerdo a la regla 22 de la casa: sí autorizas algo sin poner atención es tú problema pero ya diste permiso. Dicho permiso es irrevocable -  
  
Samantha- dijo en tono de advertencia- ¿qué no entiendes que esto no es un juego? Hay una guerra allá afuera. ¡Tu mejor amigo murió en el frente hace menos de dos meses! -  
  
No necesito que me recuerdes eso- respondió Sam con una nota de acero en la voz, y la mirada más triste que su madre había visto nunca  
  
Sam- dijo su madre en un tono de voz mas dulce- sólo quiero entiendas, eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, lo único tú padre dejo conmigo-  
  
Mamá, lo lamento enserio, pero Hermione y yo hemos estado planeando esto desde que teníamos 6 años. En tus diarios hablabas con tanto cariño de este lugar, leí todas las cosa que hacías aquí, lo mucho que te divertías... -  
  
¿Mis diarios?-  
  
Mío y yo los encontramos junto a las varitas mágicas. Regla número 17: sí está en un área común y no tiene ninguna nota indicando lo contrario, puedes leerlo, tomarlo, usarlo o comerlo- su madre suspiró con resignación- Vine aquí para estar con mi mejor amiga y pasármela al menos tan bien como tú, tía Bebel y tu amiga Lily, eso es todo. No vine aquí a buscar a papá si eso es lo que te preocupa - Ante esto su madre perdió las palabras, no sabía que decir  
  
Samantha, ya que saludaste a tú madre- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una de sus sonrisas- La razón por la que te mande llamar es para pedirte que dejes de cambiar el color del cabello de profesor Snape, no es bueno, los alumnos más jóvenes podrían perderle el respeto-  
  
Entiendo profesor, en lo sucesivo evitare hacerlo-  
  
Espero que así sea, ahora según creo tienes clase, puedes retirarte-  
  
Gracias profesor. Te veo luego mamá-  
  
Todo ese tiempo Sirius se había quedado en la puerta mirando a las dos mujeres enfrente de él, una rubia y la otra de cabello negro, ambas tenían grandes ojos azules y los mismos rasgos. De inmediato había reconocido a la mayor de ellas, Elizabeth Cross, la persona en la que había evitado pensar desde que había escapado de Azkaban. Cuando Sam salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y choco con él, fue como si un gran yunque le cayera justo encima de la cabeza (al estilo Looney Tunes), la hija de Elizabeth Cross, la mujer a la que había amado desde antes de salir del colegio, su novia por mas de 3 años y con la que había estado apunto de casarse, llevaba por apellido Black, sus iniciales eran S.B., como en Sirius Black. En ese momento recordó haber escuchado a Sam decir alguna vez que su padre estaba involucrado en la lucha en contra de Voldemort, y que su madre nunca le había dicho a su padre que estaba embarazada, que un día simplemente había desaparecido de su vida, tal como Elizabeth había desaparecido de la suya 17 años antes; Recordó la ultima vez que la había visto y su voz diciéndole: " no quiero ser una debilidad para ti, en estos momentos es un riesgo que no puedes correr". En un momento su mente ato todos los cabos sueltos, y lo único que logro decir fue:  
  
Creo que tenemos que hablar- la voz de Sirius temblaba pero de inmediato hizo que Elizabeth (Liz de aquí en adelante, recuerden que Hermione siempre dice tía Liz) alzará la vista  
  
Sirius- la voz de Liz era apenas un murmullo  
  
Creo que iré a tomar algo de té con Hagrid- dijo él profesor Dumbledore - Si quieren pueden hablar aquí- Dumbledore salió de su oficina dejando a Liz y a Sirius mirándose fijamente.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, por los pasillos del colegio otra mujer caminaba despreocupadamente, invadida por la dulce nostalgia después de casi 20 años de no estar ahí. Se trataba de Isabel Lacroft, la madre de Hermione. Se detuvo frente a un aula de la que salían algunos estudiantes, estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando vio que su hija salía.  
  
Mamá - se sorprendió- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
Tú tía me arrastro hasta aquí. Esta vez si se excedieron. Y lo que más me sorprende es que hicieron todo esto sin que nos diéramos cuenta-  
  
Bueno, después de todo, ambas tenemos un IQ que nos certifica como genios. Mmm... crees que tía Liz saque a Sam de aquí-  
  
No creo, tu tía ladra mas de lo que muerde- Harry y Ron, que se habían quedado hablando con el profesor Lupin sobre una tarea, salieron en aquel momento  
  
Harry, Ron, recuerdan a mi madre- dijo Hermione a los dos chicos  
  
Claro, en el Callejón Diagon, antes de entrar a segundo-  
  
Vaya Harry que memoria- dijo Ron, evidentemente él no se acordaba  
  
Tú debes ser Ron- dijo la madre de Hermione- Isabel Lacroft. Tú eres hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley ¿cierto?- Ron asintió- tus padres son muy agradables, salúdamelos por favor-  
  
¿Es cierto que usted es una bruja, pero que hace años que no usa magia?- pregunto Ron de un tirón. Harry y Hermione lo voltearon a ver- No me vean así, es que no puedo creer que alguien renuncie a su magia de esa forma-  
  
Pues estas en lo correcto Ron, no he usado magia en años. Y con un poco de suerte nunca te veras obligado a entender por que hice lo que hice. Aunque debo admitir que me gusta mucho estar aquí. Díganme, ¿aun anda por ahí la Señora Gorda?, solía regañarnos mucho por escabullirnos a media noche-  
  
Sí, aun cuida la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor- la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase- Mamá, me encantaría quedarme a hablar contigo pero tenemos clase-  
  
Oh, esta bien cariño, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano puedo vagar por aquí un rato mas. Te veré en el almuerzo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que estaba bien sí Liz y yo nos quedábamos-  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que correr un poco para llegar a la siguiente clase, unos minutos mas tarde Sam entro al salón disculpándose y diciéndole a la profesora Delacour que el motivo de su tardanza era haber sido requerida en la oficina del director. Fleur le sonrió y le indico que se sentara. Mientras fingían poner atención, Sam les explico todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Dumbledore, y que este solo le había pedido que dejara de cambiar el color del cabello de Snape. Charlaron un poco al respecto y la campana volvió a sonar, mas pronto de lo que habían esperado.  
  
Se dirigieron al comedor, donde encontraron a la madre de Hermione sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor esperándolos. Aun no había señales de la madre de Sam. Después de comer se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio. Isabel decidió acompañarlos para saludar a Hagrid, iba comiendo alverjas multisabores Bertie Botts y parecía estar en el país de las maravillas.  
  
Al abordaje mis Bucaneras- dijo Hagrid alegremente, una vez que había identificado a Isabel  
  
¿Bucaneras?- preguntaron los mas jóvenes, intrigados  
  
Así nos hacíamos llamar en la escuela, Liz, Lily y yo. Nos gustaba hacer bromas así que necesitábamos un seudónimo, escogimos las Bucaneras por una vieja novela que nos gustaba a las tres- informo Isabel  
  
Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Lacroft, Cross y Evans. Casi le sacaron mas canas a la profesora McGonagall que los Merodeadores-  
  
Evans, Lily Evans. Esa era mi madre. ¿Usted la conoció? ¿Podría hablarme de ella? Es que los amigos de mi padre hablan mucho de él, pero casi nadie me habla de mi mamá-  
  
Sí, conocí muy bien a tu madre, durante el colegio y después. Me encantaría hablarte sobre ella, pero tienes clase, así que ¿qué te parece si te envío algunas cosas de ella que tenemos en la casa? Creo que incluso tengo algunas cartas que me escribió cuando te estaba esperando-  
  
¿Haría eso por mí? -  
  
Seguro, pero ahora me voy, vagare un poco mas antes de empezar a buscar a la madre de Sam. Me dio mucho gusto verte Hagrid- abrazo lo que pudo de Hagrid y se despidió de los demás.  
  
La clase de Hagrid fue un suceso como siempre, y les informo que pronto les daría una sorpresa, cosa que no entusiasmo a muchos pues todos sabían la clase de sorpresas que solían entusiasmar a Hagrid. Para infortunio de los Gryffindor la clase termino, y se dirigieron, como ovejas al matadero, a la clase de Posiones. El examen fue brutal, Snape puso a todos nerviosos paseándose por la mazmorra como un gran murciélago y respirando sobre las nucas de todos los que trataban de recordar que ingredientes usar para la posion envejecedora.  
  
Al terminar la clase de Posiones, volvieron a encontrarse a la madre de Hermione que parecía discutir acaloradamente con... ¿el profesor Lupin? Al ver que su hija se acercaba se quedo callada abruptamente, respiro hondo y en un tono más calmado:  
  
Hermione, es hora de que me vaya. Voy al pueblo a ver si aun se como puedo aparecerme. Ron, saluda a tus padres de mi parte por favor. Harry te enviare esas cosas. Sam, te enviare lo que me pediste, dile a tu madre que me tuve que ir, y trata de que no te arresten de nuevo, que la que tiene que soportar a tu madre soy yo. Hermione, cariño, cuídate mucho-  
  
¿Estas bien mamá?, te vez algo pálida-  
  
Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Escribiré cuando llegue a casa - se dio la vuelta y empezaba a caminar cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo  
  
No hemos terminado - la voz de Lupin sonaba extraña, una mezcla entre ira y sorpresa. Al ver esto, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sam desaparecieron rápidamente.  
  
Terminamos hace 17 años. Te recuerdo que tú terminaste esto hace 17 años. No tuviste el valor entonces y tal vez yo no lo tengo ahora. Rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos y te atreviste a decirme que era por mi bien - fue la respuesta de Isabel  
  
¿Nunca me vas a perdonar?-  
  
Ya te he perdonado, lo que aun no puedo es entender ¿por qué? Adiós Remus- él se quedo ahí parado unos momentos, viendo a la única persona que había amado salir corriendo de su vida, igual que hacía más de 17 años, y por segunda vez era su culpa.  
  
Durante la cena, la madre de Sam apareció finalmente, se veía un poco... extraña. Sirius apareció detrás de ella y se dirigieron juntos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ambos tenían cara de culpables. Elizabeth se sentó al lado de Sam y se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, dando como resultado que Hermione, Harry y Ron voltearan a verla pero Sam seguía concentrada en su cena e ignorando a su madre  
  
Tía te sientes bien, estas toda sonrojada. Tal vez te este dando fiebre o algo- pregunto Hermione preocupada  
  
Tienes el suéter al-revés -dijo Sam aun mirando el guiso enfrente de ella  
  
Sam, tengo que hablar contigo- Liz estaba obviamente nerviosa - Hable con tú padre, aclare las cosas con él, quiere conocerte -  
  
Bien por ti. Ron, pásame la sal -  
  
¿Podrías verme cuando te hablo?- Sam alzó la vista y la fijo en su madre, poniéndola aun más nerviosa - Bien... hemos pensado que lo mejor sería que él pasara el verano en casa, para que se conocieran y todo eso. ¿Qué piensas?-  
  
Que es tú casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.-  
  
Te estoy diciendo que tú padre va a vivir con nosotras y ¿no te afecta?-  
  
Mjmp- suspiró Sam encogiéndose de hombros- Ya pase la edad en la que me afectaba que me dijeran bastarda (cosa que es verdad y no tiene por que molestarme), justo ahora no me importa - dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato a medio comer y se levanto- Por favor recuérdale a tía Bebel que no me gusta el descafeinado. Ahora, sí me disculpas, tengo una montaña de tarea esperando - Sam se inclino, beso a su madre en la mejilla- Te prometo que no haré que me arresten de nuevo. Gracias por la visita- y se salió del comedor sin mirar atrás  
  
¡Samantha vuelve aquí! -  
  
Tía Liz, así no lograras nada. Ella es aun más obstinada que tú. Te hablara cuando este lista para hacerlo- Hermione dejo de mirar a Liz, para mirar a Sirius que había permanecido de pie junto a Liz- Sirius, te aseguro que no esta enojada, eventualmente te hablara -  
  
Hermione, ¿desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntaron Sirius y Liz al unísono  
  
Tres veranos. Iré a ver si Sam esta bien- Hermione también se fue, dejando a Ron y a Harry perplejos y con muchas preguntas  
  
Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya - dijo Liz, Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza - Escribiré pronto. No es necesario que me acompañes, conozco el camino, creo que dos personas aquí tienen muchas preguntas- señalo a Harry y a Ron -  
  
Sí - contesto Sirius, besó rápidamente a Liz antes de que se fuera, suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a contestar todas las preguntas que Harry y Ron hicieron.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 2  
  
Notas de la autora: Entendieron o ¿quieren que lo explique?, por si no se dieron cuenta Sam es la hija de Sirius, larga historia que se aclarara poco a poco, espero.  
  
Cree a Las Bucaneras, por que pensé que los Merodeadores deberían tener un grupo antagónico, sungo que por que en mi escuela siempre fue así.  
  
Todo el asunto entre el profesor Lupin y la madre de Hermione es algo complicado y enmarañado que espero poder explicar satisfactoriamente.  
  
Cualquier otra cosa, pregunta, comentario sugerencia o charla sin sentido a: Clavelsol@msn.com.  
  
Siguiente capitulo: The Girl in your dreams. 


	3. The girl in your Dreams

Capitulo 3: The Girl in your Dreams  
  
Why when you see me You pretend I'm not there But when I see your eyes Somehow you seem to care Unbelievable, inconceivable Need to know if we're going anywhere. Why? M2M  
  
Septiembre acabo con mas prontitud de la que cualquiera hubiera supuesto, con la llegada de Octubre el viento se tornaba mas cruel y el clima era cada vez mas frío, por las tardes la lluvia azotaba contra los ventanales del Castillo. Y dentro de algunos días tendría lugar el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.  
  
Sam seguía con la misma actitud de antes de enterarse que su padre se mudaría con ella y con su madre cuando el verano terminará, parecía que solo le habían dicho que iban a haber hamburguesas para la cena. Al principio Harry se asusto ante la perspectiva de tener que volver con los Dursley al final del verano pues entendía que Sirius quisiera conocer mejor a su hija y que él tal vez sería un estorbo. Afortunadamente para Harry, junto con las cosas que la madre de Hermione le había enviado, llego una carta de la madre de Sam en la que le decía que si él quería podía irse a vivir a Covington Cross con Sirius al terminar la escuela. Harry había contestado diciendo que, si no era mucha molestia, aceptaba el ofrecimiento. Cuando se lo contó a Ron, Sam y Hermione, Hermione se entusiasmó y se puso a contarle todas las cosa que se podían hacer en el pueblo, Sam se limito a decirle que la vida en el castillo de Covington Cross podía ser muy agradable con la compañía adecuada, y le dijo que él y Ron se divertirían mucho explorando los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Sirius trataba de acercarse a Sam y Sam lo ignoraba olímpicamente.  
  
Por otro lado, Ginny Weasley había empezado a actuar un poco extraño, por un momento incluso le pareció a Ron que estaba asustada pero desecho esa idea rápidamente cuando el animo de su hermana mejoro un poco. Aun así estaba mas callada que nunca, suspiraba sin motivo alguno y se sonrojaba cuando la miraban fijamente. Y a decir verdad, Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba actuando deacuerdo a su carácter. De la mesa de Slytherin salían toda clase de rumores, desde que lo había mordido un vampiro hasta que estaba reconsiderando su decisión previa de no unirse a Lord Voldemort; lo cierto era que su comportamiento era errático, se quedaba dormido en clase, entrenaba al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin con mas dureza que nunca, lanzaba miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se le acercara; Y sí alguien hubiera puesto atención, se habría dado cuenta que miraba intensamente la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente a cierta persona. Aunque nadie le daba mucha importancia ni a Ginny Weasley o Draco Malfoy.  
  
El día anterior al primer juego de Quidditch de la temporada estaba cayendo un verdadero diluvio, apenas y se podía ver a través de las ventanas del castillo, la clase de Herbología se suspendió y Hagrid mando a todos al castillo con la tarea de investigar las 12 aplicaciones de la sangre de Dragón. Después de eso, invito a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sam a tomar un poco de té en su cabaña, ellos aceptaron y mojándose hasta los huesos llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
- Les tengo una gran noticia, Dumbledore me lo dijo ayer en la cena, y no podía esperar a contárselos. Van a traer Dragones, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Dragones!. Para cuidar las entradas del colegio. Estoy tan contento, Dumbledore me dijo que Norberto viene con ellos. También viene tú hermano, Ron -  
  
Que bueno Hagrid, debes estar que no cabes de contento- respondió Ron sonriendo ante la perspectiva de ver a Charlie  
  
Pues sí, además le pedí al profesor Dumbledore permiso para darles algunas lecciones sobre Dragones, y él me contestó que sí Charlie estaba dispuesto a ayudarme por él no había ningún problema -  
  
Eso es genial Hagrid, siempre he deseado ver un dragón de cerca -  
  
No es agradable, Sam, te lo aseguro - dijo Harry, recordando su experiencia con el colacuerno húngaro durante su cuarto año, al recordarlo una sombra de tristeza pasó por los ojos de Harry, ante esto Hermione tomo la mano de Harry debajo de la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón para darle a entender que estaba ahí para él. Harry le sonrió agradecido, mientras Hagrid cambiaba rápidamente el tema.  
  
Y dime Sam, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y tu padre?- pregunto Hagrid  
  
Pues... supongo que no pongo mucho de mi parte - contesto Sam mirando hacia otro lado  
  
¿Qué no te alegra finalmente conocerlo?-  
  
No sé lo que siento, es como... como si... - Sam suspiró tratando de encontrar las palabras - Por mas tiempo del que puedo recordar espere esto, finalmente conocerlo, saber como es, porque cada vez que hago ciertas cosas mi mamá me grita que soy igual que él. Espere tanto, y lo desee con tanta fuerza, que ahora que finalmente lo tengo no me siento feliz o triste, más bien no siento nada - Hagrid realmente sintió pena por Sam, mientras ella intentaba no llorar - Y aun si en el fondo si deseo conocerlo, no se si tengo el valor -  
  
Sam, tú siempre me dices que no hay nada peor que arrepentirse de lo que no has hecho. Los años que Sirius y tú ya perdieron no van a regresar, pero aun tienes la oportunidad de formar un lazo con él, tal vez ya no lo necesites pero podría hacerte mucho bien -  
  
Hermione tiene razón, Sam. Yo, como tú, nunca conocí a mi padre, y de cierta forma ya no lo necesito, he crecido y supongo que él está tranquilo por eso, pero sí tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo más allá de las historias que me cuentan sobre él, sí un día reapareciera en mi vida, yo lo aceptaría sin preguntas. Para mí eso es imposible, pero tú tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies preocupándote por cosas como el valor. Sirius es un buen hombre y tú deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo, por ti mas que por él - al decir esto, Harry había estado apretando la mano de Hermione bajo la mesa  
  
Quizá tengan razón, supongo que debo intentarlo- Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento  
  
Deacuerdo, un cambio de tema es requerido- dijo Ron en tono alegre- ¿qué opinan del partido de mañana?-  
  
Siempre tan sutil - le regaño Hermione y se pusieron a discutir como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
*********** Por la noche era difícil conciliar el sueño, el ruido de los relámpagos, el viento soplando sin piedad contra los árboles y la tormenta en si misma no dejaban dormir. Ginny Weasley yacía despierta en su cama, dando vueltas tratando de dormir un poco pero no lograba caer en las manos de Morfeo, cansada de estar en la cama, decidió levantarse y escabullirse a las cocinas, tal vez prepararse un té o tomar un vaso de leche tibia y volver a intentar dormir.  
  
Ya pasaban de las doce cuando Ginny salió por el retrato que cubría la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, la señora Gorda dormitaba tranquilamente. Ginny bajo por las escaleras y camino por varios pasillos teniendo la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie. Estaba por llegar al pasillo que ocultaba la entrada a las cocinas cuando un sonido le causo gran sobresalto...  
  
¿Pero que tenemos aquí? La pequeña Ginny Weasley rompiendo las reglas, vagando por los pasillos a esta hora. -  
  
Ah... Malfoy, eres tú- dijo Ginny aliviada y con cierto desdén en la voz  
  
Así que dime, pequeña Gryffindor, ¿qué haces por aquí?- La voz de Malfoy era suave y peligrosa mientras se acercaba a Ginny  
  
La verdad no es nada de tú incumbencia, y ahora tengo que seguir mi camino, así que quítate de enfrente - Malfoy al había acorralado contra la pared poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de Ginny para no dejarla moverse - Tengo cosas que hacer, lugares que visitar  
  
Eres bastante descortés, yo aquí tratando de iniciar una conversación civilizada y tú queriendo irte de inmediato, ¿qué no te enseñaron modales en tú casa? - ahora estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el de Ginny dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos- ¿qué ocurre, el gato te comió la lengua? O ¿estas demasiado asustada para hablar? - ¿Asustada yo? ¿De ti?, De ninguna manera. Gracias a tu padre, Malfoy, He tenido peores pesadillas- eso lo sorprendió y le dio a Ginny el tiempo suficiente para empujarlo y seguir caminando. Se había alejado unos pasos cuando  
  
Realmente arruino tú vida ¿no es así?. Bueno eso ya nos hace dos - Ginny maldijo en voz baja, nunca había escuchado a Draco hablar de esa forma, antes de darse cuenta se encontró dando vuelta para alcanzarlo  
  
Iba a la cocina por algo de comer, no puedo dormir con la tormenta. ¿Quieres venir?- había preguntado sin darse cuenta y ahora esperaba la respuesta de Draco  
  
¿Estas segura? ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve cerca del malvado Draco Malfoy?, ¿Qué tal si te hago algo? -  
  
Sí estoy segura, no me importa lo que digan y cualquier cosa que pudieras pensar en hacer estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo- la voz de Ginny era segura sin ser agresiva. Y sin saber porque Draco la siguió hasta la pintura del frutero.  
  
Mientras estaba ahí sentado, hablando con Ginny sobre nada en particular, se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado Ginny desde la primera vez que la había visto en la librería del Callejón Diagon, habían pasado ya 6 años y ella ya no era una niña pequeña que perseguía al "famoso Harry Potter" por todos lados; Ahora era un linda joven de 16 años, con todo lo que eso implica, una chica de largo cabello rojo y hermosa sonrisa que lo estaba derritiendo con sólo reírse. Draco lo pensó por un momento y decidió que le gustaba Ginny Weasley. Lo pensó dos veces y se dio cuenta que eso estaba bien.  
  
Por su parte Ginny también estaba inspeccionando a Draco, ciertamente ya no era ese niño flaco y con cara de hurón que solía burlarse de ella y de sus intentos por llamar la atención de Harry Potter (Ginny había superado eso hacía un para de años), ahora era un joven atractivo y fuerte (probablemente por tantos años de jugar Quidditch), muchas chicas decían que era uno de los hombres más sexy del colegio y tenían razones para decirlo, pensó Ginny mientras lo veía ahí sentado enfrente de ella, el pelo le caía ligeramente sobre los ojos grises y brillantes y tenía un cuerpo que... bueno... Lo miró mejor y mas de cerca y pensó que tal vez no era tan malo.  
  
Después de decidir en silencio que se gustaban mutualmente, sin decírselo al otro por supuesto, continuaron hablando por un rato más y descubrieron que tenían algunos gustos en común, Hubieran seguido hablando de no ser por que Ginny le recordó que él tenía un partido al día siguiente. Draco acompaño a Ginny hasta la escalera principal, donde se separaron, Ginny se fue por las escaleras y Draco siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras. Ambos necesitaban dormir.  
  
******  
  
Por primera vez en varios días, la mañana llego sin lluvia, la tormenta parecía haberse ido a otra parte durante la madrugada. Era martes y en la escuela reinaba un ambiente de emoción por el por el partido de la tarde. Las horas fueron lentas hasta la llegada de la comida, las clases de la tarde se habían suspendido para celebrar el partido, con lluvia o sin ella cada día oscurecía mas temprano.  
  
Cerca de las 4 de la tarde la escuela entera se dirigió al estadio de Quidditch, el primer juego de la temporada siempre era algo digno de ver. Ambos, Slytherins y Ravenclaws se preparaban para el encuentro dentro de los vestidores. En el vestidor del equipo de Ravenclaw, su capitán Terry Boot, les daba las ultimas indicaciones para el juego, ya saben: cuídense del juego sucio de Crabble y Goyle; Davis, Caney, Turpin no pierdan de vista la quaffle: Mandy ten cuidado con Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto en el vestidor de Slytherin reinaba un extraño silencio, normalmente Draco hubiera estado gritándoles cosas como: "si perdemos este partido dense por muertos", pero en esta ocasión estaba extrañamente callado y parecía estar sonriendo por algo que nadie mas podía entender. En realidad sí estaba sonriendo, sus pensamientos vagaban placidamente en la noche anterior, cuando había estado en la cocina hablando con cierta pelirroja que no había dejado su mente desde aquel momento:  
  
- Muy bien, ya saben que hacer- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de salir del vestidor  
  
Y aquí viene el equipo de Slytherin- anuncio Colin Creevey, quien se ocupaba de narrar el encuentro - Su capitán y buscador: Draco Malfoy; Los golpeadores: Crabble y Goyle;; los buscadores: Bulstrode, Zabini y Nott; el guardián: MacDougal  
  
Y aquí esta el equipo de Ravenclaw: El guardián y capitán: Terry Boot; Los buscadores: Lisa Turpin, Bess Colbert, Douglas Caney; Los golpeadores: Paul Hewitt y Robert Davis; la buscadora: Mandy Blocklehurst.  
  
El juego dio inicio y de inmediato comenzó a bullir la tensión en el estadio, era el ultimo año para los capitanees de los equipos de las cuatro casas y ninguno quería irse sin hacérselo lo mas difícil posible al equipo contrario. Crabble y Goyle estaban jugando tan sucio como sabían hacerlo y casi tiran a Lisa Turpin de su escoba cuando pasaron a su lado. Los buscadores de ambos equipos eran muy buenos pero todos sabían que lo que definiría el partido serian los buscadores, que volaban siete metros por encima de donde el resto de la acción se llevaba a cabo. Malfoy y Blocklehurst estaban concentrados buscando la snitch, cuando le partido llevaba cerca de 20 minutos (con el marcador 60 a 50 favor Ravenclaw) un brillo dorado apareció cerca del medio campo justo a la izquierda de la cazadora Colbert. Los buscadores de ambos equipos se lanzaron en picada, aunque Mandy Blocklehurst volaba muy bien, ese día en particular las leyes de la física estuvieron del lado de Malfoy (objetos mas pesados y voluminosos caen mas rápido) quien cogió la Snitch unos momentos después.  
  
El equipo de Slytherin había empezado a festejar, mientras los del equipo de Ravenclaw bajaban a tierra; desgraciadamente todos sabemos que Crabble no es la persona mas inteligente del planeta y en uno intento de festejar golpeo una de las bludgers con toda su fuerza, y en línea recta a la cabeza de Malfoy quien, antes de caer de su escoba y golpear el piso, vio estrellas de todos los colores y duendecillos barbados que se burlaban de él. Y después se desmayo  
  
***********  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde en la enfermería... Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, deacuerdo a su reloj, que estaba sobre la mesilla a un costado de la cama, eran las 2 de la mañana. - Maldita sea- pensó - cuando ponga mis manos en ese maldito de Crabble... mmm... haré que Goyle lo golpeé. Se volvió al lado opuesto y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Ante él estaba Ginny Weasley, que parecía haberse quedado dormida en la silla al lado de su cama. Se le quedo viendo por un momento bastante prolongado, hasta que ella despertó al sentir que alguien la miraba  
  
Uh, estas despierto, quieres algo, te duele mucho la cabeza. Te llevaste un buen golpe ¿sabes?-  
  
Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Quería ver si estabas bien, y debo haberme quedado dormida, al igual que la señora Pomfrey o ya hubiera venido a córreme- "probablemente piensa que soy una entrometida" pensó Ginny con pesar-  
  
¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?  
  
Un par de horas, Umm supongo que quieres que me vaya, bueno adiós- Ginny se estaba levantando de la silla cuando Draco la tomo de la mano:  
  
No - dijo él sin darse cuenta - quédate.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?- pregunto Ginny con sarcasmo, como para asegurarse de que Draco realmente quería que se quedara  
  
No, pero si Filch te ve volviendo a tu sala común a esta hora te va a castigar y tu me vas a echar la culpa- contesto Draco con el mismo sarcasmo pero sin soltar la mano de Ginny  
  
Ese es un buen punto - dijo Ginny sentándose de nuevo y sonriendo. Draco le regreso la sonrisa y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir otra vez  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la señora Pomfrey se levanto muy temprano para revisar la condición de Draco, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Ginny con la cabeza recargada en la almohada de Draco, quien aun tenía la mano de Ginny entre las suyas. Se fue en silencio y cuando llego a su despacho tiro algunas cosas para hacer el ruido suficiente como para despertar a los durmientes, escucho el ruido de alguien que se despertaba bruscamente y salió con rapidez de su despacho para no darle tiempo a Ginny de marcharse de la enfermería. Realmente quería oír la excusa que iban a inventar.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 3  
  
Notas de la Autora: Esto es todo por este capitulo, disculpen el patético episodio del partido de Quidditch pero yo no tenía idea de cómo escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora a escribir el capitulo 4: Truco o Trato, que será sobre el baile de Halloween. No olviden dejarme una nota diciendo lo que piensan Bye. 


	4. Halloween

Capitulo 4: Truco o Trato  
  
Trick or treat is Halloween... Trick or treat is Halloween Trick or treat is Halloween.  
  
La clase de Taller de estudios Muggles transcurría como siempre, sin mayor novedad, aquel día estaban analizando las diferentes celebraciones del Halloween y fiestas afines alrededor del mundo. Fleur Delacour hablaba emocionada sobre la forma en la que festejaban a los muertos en su natal Francia cuando sonó la campana anunciando el termino de la clase. Todos empezaban a recoger sus cosas pero antes de salir Fleur dijo:  
  
- Recuerden que el baile de Halloween de este año es un baile de disfraces, y si no van disfrazados no podrán asistir -  
  
- Vaya, ¡qué bodrio!- exclamo Seamus Finnigan al salir del salón, mientras se dirigían al gran comedor- ¿no creen?, No solo hay que conseguir una cita, también un disfraz. -  
  
- ¿Aun no consigues una cita, Seamus?- inquirió Ron  
  
- No, pero ese no es el problema, realmente no tengo idea de que pueda disfrazarme-  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso, ese si es un problema. Pero supongo que solo le preguntare Kirsten de que va ir ella para que me diga deque debo ir yo-  
  
- ¿Quién es Kirsten?- pregunto Harry como saliendo de un sueño despierto  
  
- Kirsten Kyner, mi cita para el baile- dijo ron mecánicamente-  
  
- ¿La prefecta de Ravenclaw?-  
  
- Sí ella. Y tú, Harry ¿con quien vas?-  
  
- No sé, no se lo he pedido a nadie - murmuro Harry antes de volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos. - Entonces Ron se volvió hacia Hermione y Sam que caminaban detrás de ellos hablando animadamente sobre los disfraces. Halloween parecía ser una de sus festividades favoritas - ¿Y ustedes con quien van?.- les pregunto  
  
- Yo voy con Terry Boot, ya sabes el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw - dijo Sam - estoy muy entusiasmada, ¡no he tenido una cita en años!. De cierta forma - agrego en un susurro mas para si que para Ron. Empezaba a hacerse un silencio incomodo, por lo que Hermione intervino  
  
- Yo no voy con nadie - Ron y Harry la voltearon a ver- Tal vez me quede en el dormitorio y estudie para los ÉXTASIS -  
  
- Faltan años para los ÉXTASIS- dijo Ron en el tono que siempre usaba para decirle a Hermione que estudiaba demasiado - Dime la verdad: ningún chico te ha invitado ¿no es así? -  
  
- Te equivocas Ron, si me han invitado, pero no me apetece pasármela toda la noche hablando a gritos con alguien que apenas conozco -  
  
- Entonces podríamos ir juntos- intervino Harry depronto- a mí tampoco se me antoja pasar la noche tratando de agradarle a alguien con quien no tengo nada en común (Dios sabe que todas mis experiencias en los bailes han sido desastrosas)- Sam, Ron y Hermione lo miraban fijamente- Como amigos, ya sabes... para pasar un buen rato - empezaba a ponerse nervioso- Digo, si tu quieres- ahora estaba balbuceando incoherencias-  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Hermione tranquilamente y sonriendo. Harry se callo de inmediato y le devolvió la sonrisa.- Pero por tú culpa ahora tengo que encontrar un disfraz -  
  
- Lo lamento mucho - contesto fingiendo arrepentimiento - ¿Sirve de algo sí te digo que te veras hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas?  
  
- Repite eso cuando aparezca con la cubre tetera de Dobby- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo  
  
- Si solo usas la cubre tetera no creo que tenga objeción alguna -  
  
- ¡Harry!- le reprochó ella riendo mientras se sentaban y hablaban entre ellos como si no hubiera nadie mas en el lugar e ignorando a Ron y a Sam, quienes cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento y pusieron esa expresión de cuando uno se esta riendo internamente.  
  
Desde la mesa de profesores, Sirius miraba ceñudo a Sam. Acababa de recibir una carta de Liz informándole que Sam iría al baile con Terry Boot y eso lo había irritado profundamente.  
  
-¿Qué hay, Canuto?- lo saludo Remus sentándose a su lado en la mesa  
  
- Nada, Lunático, absolutamente nada- contesto Sirius sardónicamente  
  
- Aja, bueno ahora sé que hay algo. ¿Qué es?-  
  
- Recibí carta de Liz esta mañana -  
  
- Mmm... eso normalmente te pone contento- dijo Remus desconcertado  
  
- En la carta Liz me informa que nuestra adorable hija va ir al baile con Terry Boot - contesto Sirius desapasionadamente  
  
- ¿El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw?-  
  
- Eso creo, pero no me importa - Remus lo miro y arqueo las cejas en forma cuestionarte - ¿Sabes? No entiendo que tiene Sam en contra de mí, en serio, es demasiado pedirle que tenga la cortesía de informarme con quien va a salir, por simple cortesía, soy su padre después de todo -  
  
- Sí, un padre que hasta hace un mes no formaba parte de su vida - Sirius lanzo una mirada asesina - trata de entender... no puedes esperar que te de cuenta de su vida, no esta acostumbrada a hacerlo -  
  
- Aun así, me gustaría que confiara en mi-  
  
- No tiene porque hacerlo, te recuerdo que al principio tú también desconfiabas de ella, bueno, antes de saber que era tu hija -  
  
- Pero eso es diferente... -  
  
- ¿Porque tú eres tú, y ella es ella?, por favor Sirius, deja de actuar como un niño de cinco años, es tiempo de que tú empieces a actuar como el adulto responsable que deberías de ser, digo sí quieres que te empiece a ver como una figura paterna - Remus trato de razonar con Sirius que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar derrotado  
  
- ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente irritante que es el que siempre tienes la razón?- dijo Sirius antes de levantarse y salir del Salón, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo siguió con la mirada. Remus sonrió melancólicamente cuando Sirius lo dejo solo, sí tan solo él supiera cuan equivocado había llegado a estar...  
  
***********  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo... Dos personas conversaban alegremente en el interior de un salón vacío, o esa había sido la intención cuando se habían citado ahí, pero, afrontémoslo, es difícil conversar con alguien cuando la lengua de ese alguien esta dentro de tu boca jugando con tu propia lengua. Últimamente esa era la forma en la que todas las conversaciones entre Draco y Ginny terminaban, desde el incidente de la enfermería se habían acercado bastante, eran tan inseparables como podían serlo sin levantar sospechas y sin permitir que nadie se enterara de que eran "amigos, solamente amigos y nada más" (sí, aja y luego)  
  
Draco se separo suavemente de Ginny tratando de recuperar el aliento, acababan de compartir uno de esos besos que estremecen el suelo debajo de ti, se hizo para atrás para mirarla detenidamente mientras ella se recargaba contra el escritorio a sus espaldas, estaba sonriendo, y él no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
- De acuerdo eso fue inesperado - dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable  
  
- Contigo todo siempre es inesperado y poco previsible - sentenció él  
  
- ¿Te estas quejando? -  
  
- Yo no dije eso - contesto él besándola otra vez -Oye, ¿sabes que hay un baile de disfraces el disfraces acercándose? - ella lo miro como preguntándole si se estaba burlando de ella, por supuesto que sabía lo del baile, todos hablaban de el, y ella aun no tenia pareja - Porque estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir juntos -  
  
- No lo sé, Draco, sí Ron nos viera le daría un ataque, caería muerto y se levantaría de la tumba para atormentarte el resto de tú vida -  
  
- Pero él no tendría por que enterarse, es un baile de disfraces... podríamos usar algo con mascaras ¡y listo! -  
  
- Eso es cierto... supongo que estaría bien pero de que podemos dis... -  
  
- No te preocupes- la interrumpió - ya lo tengo cubierto, yo puedo ser El Zorro por que usa sombrero y mascara y tu puedes usar algo de la época, incluso un abanico así todos sabrían que vamos juntos pero no sabrían quien soy yo. Sí tu quieres yo puedo conseguir los disfraces. Weasley... mmm... tú hermano no tiene por que enterarse de donde lo sacaste y... -  
  
- Has pensado mucho en esto ¿no es así? - pregunto ella tratando de no reír  
  
- No, solo un poco - respondió él, y después de eso se pasaron otra media hora besándose y poniéndose deacuerdo en donde se verían. (Nada mal para dos amigos)  
  
******************  
  
El día de Halloween finalmente llego  
  
En el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
- Ginny, te ves muy bien, es un disfraz muy bonito, parece español o algo así - (no se como describir el vestido de Ginny, escojan su favorito de La Mascara del Zorro y ese es)  
  
- Gracias Hermione, tú también te vez muy bien, te ves muy... angelical - iba disfrazada de ángel con alas, areola y todo  
  
- Algo pretencioso si me lo preguntas a mí- grito Sam desde el baño donde se estaba acabando de peinar - ¿Tú, un ángel?, Sí y luego. Bueno al menos esta vez no te disfrazaste de sueño Freudiano -  
  
- Ya deja de burlarte de mí, no había ya de donde escoger, esto fue lo más decente que pude encontrar.-  
  
- Ya Mío, no te sulfures - dijo Sam saliendo del baño, su disfraz parecía directamente sacado de las Mil y una noches, un disfraz que bien sabía su madre nunca la hubiera dejado usar pues apenas era un top y un short muy corto que cubría las partes esenciales y el resto era transparente- ¿me veo bien?, me costo mucho trabajo cubrir el tatuaje -dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo-  
  
- Te ves bien, a Terry le va a encantar, pero creo que a Sirius le va a dar un ataque si te ve ( y a su madre también pues Sirius la había invitado, claro que ni Hermione ni Sam sabían eso)-  
  
- ¿en serio?- el tono de voz de Sam no le gusto nada a Hermione, era el tono que siempre usaba cuando se traía algo entre manos- Creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde- Ginny saltó de la cama en la que estaba sentada al oír eso  
  
- Uhh, tengo que irme, mi pareja me espera. Las veo luego - y salió como rayo por la puerta.  
  
En el dormitorio de los chicos:  
  
- Cálmate, Harry, no es como que tuvieras una cita de verdad, es solo Hermione, deja de pasearte por el cuarto, me pones nervioso; y yo sí tengo una cita - le decía Ron a Harry mientras él se terminaba de poner su disfraz (de Robin Hood pues a Kirsten, su pareja, se le había ocurrido ir de Lady Marian)  
  
- No estoy nervioso - respondió Harry poco convencido - ¿Me veo bien?- preguntó, iba vestido de Mosquetero  
  
- Sí, Harry, por décima vez, estas bien. ¿De donde sacaste la idea? ¿Eh?-  
  
- Hermione y yo estábamos viendo una película el otro día, se llamaba El Hombre de la Mascara de Hierro, ahí salían los Mosqueteros, de ahí lo saque -  
  
- Aun no entiendo como le hicieron Hermione y Sam para que todas esas cosas Muggles funcionen en su habitación, según Hermione nada de eso sirve aquí - Harry se encogió de hombros, él tampoco tenía idea.  
  
- Yo no se como los Muggles podían usar estas cosas - dijo Ron refiriéndose a las mallas de su disfraz - Supongo que son masoquistas. Bien vamonos, quede con Kirsten a las 7 y media- continuo diciendo Ron, pero Harry ya no escucho nada de eso pues había salido disparado por la puerta. Ron suspiro- Y luego dice que es solo mi imaginación -  
  
Harry y Hermione llegaron solos al gran comedor, pues Sam y Ron se habían marchado a buscar a sus parejas. Harry se sentía extraño estando con Hermione, pero no era un extraño malo, al contrario, sentía como si esa fuera la forma en la que deberían ser las cosas. Hermione se sentía de la misma forma.  
  
Estaban sentados en una mesa mirando a las parejas bailar y riéndose de los disfraces, para ser dos personas a las que no les gustaban los bailes se estaban divirtiendo mucho, entonces empezaron a tocar una canción que a Hermione le gustaba mucho: I don´t want to miss a thing de Aerosmith.  
  
- ¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto Harry para sorpresa de ambos  
  
- Seguro - dijo mientras tomaba la mano que el le ofrecía y se dirigían a la pista de baile. Ambos se sorprendieron de lo bien que se acoplaban, era como si lo hubieran ensayado, aunque en realidad solo era el hecho de que disfrutaban la mutua compañía. Así que eso fue lo que se pasaron haciendo ese baile, platicando, riendo, bailando cuando les gustaban las canciones. No era una cita pero si que lo parecía.  
  
Sin embargo a otras parejas (digamos Ron y Kirsten) no les estaba yendo ni remotamente tan bien. Kirsten prácticamente babeaba sobre Terry (resulta que ellos dos habían roto hacia un par de semanas y donde hubo fuego...), y Ron no estaba contento con la situación. Por otro lado, Terry parecía muy nervioso, posiblemente por algo que Kirsten estaba haciendo con su pierna debajo de la mesa (ya que se habían reunido Ron y Kirsten, Sam y Terry, con Hermione y Harry), o tal vez era por una breve conversación que había mantenido un par de horas antes, o por la forma en la que Sirius los había estado mirando desde otra mesa (había salido unos minutos antes en compañía de Liz). Y Sam tenía una expresión de "me he salido con la mía" que...  
  
- ¿quieres bailar? - le pregunto Sam a Terry  
  
- ¿Eh?, si claro - Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a la pista de baile  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo, Terry?, has estado muy extraño  
  
- ¿Yo?, eh... para nada -  
  
- Hey, puedes decirme lo que ocurre -  
  
- Bueno, este... es que yo... prometí no decirte -  
  
- ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Sam perdiendo la paciencia y cuando Sam perdía la paciencia era mejor no ocultarle las cosas, tal vez Terry intuyo eso por que empezó a relatarle una interesante conversación que había tenido con Sirius un par de horas antes. Cuando Terry termino, Sam estaba lívida, se habían quedado de pie en la pista sin poner atención a la música. Después de unos momentos, que incrementaron los nervios de Terry, Sam hablo de nuevo, con una voz fría y controlada que apenas ocultaba su ira - ¿Así que Sirius te amenazo por salir conmigo? -  
  
- Bueno... no me amenazo, simplemente me dijo (en tono muy amable) que nos estaría vigilando por si se me ocurría pensar en propasarme contigo y que si hacía algo inapropiado tomaría cartas en el asunto. Aunque debo decir que no se me ocurriría hacer nada inapropiado enfrente de tu padre. ¿Se lo dirías por favor?, no quiero que me convierta en nada, o que me lance una maldición o... -  
  
- Relájate, Boot, nadie te va a hacer nada - lo corto Sam antes de salir del Gran Comedor en busca de Sirius, está se la iba a pagar.  
  
Terry, se quedo de pie unos instantes no muy seguro de que hacer, finalmente se encamino a una mesa donde estaban algunos de sus amigos de Ravenclaw y se sentó ahí, tenía un aire de alivio que hacía pensar que se había librado de algo muy malo. *****  
  
- Que desconsiderada es tú amiga, ¡dejar al pobre Terry a mitad del baile! - repitió Kirsten por tercera vez, quien no se había perdido un momento de la escena ocurrida entre Sam y Terry.  
  
- Pues si tanto te importa, ve a hablar con él, y deja a los demás disfrutar del baile - le dijo Ron con muy poca cortesía, a decir verdad, Kirsten lo tenía harto pues se la pasaba contando sus "graciosas" historias sobre las cosas que ella y Terry solían hacer cuando eran novios - En serio, sí tienes tantas ganas vete, por mi no te detengas - Kirsten lo miro enfadada, se levanto de la mesa y se perdió rumbo a la mesa donde estaba Terry. ( A/N Y ya al diablo con Terry y Kirsten que a nadie le interesan)  
  
- Ron, no crees que fuiste un poco rudo con ella - le dijo Hermione  
  
- Nah, se lo merecía -Ron tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara - Me parece que voy a pedirle alguna chica que bailemos antes de ir a checar quien es la cita de Ginny, ¡ah! los deberes de un hermano mayor - dijo Ron antes de levantarse  
  
En otro lado del Comedor. Ginny y Draco se divertían de lo lindo, bailaban y reían, después de un rato Ginny declaro que tenía mucha sed y Draco, como todo un caballero que es, fue a buscarle algo de beber, dejándola sola por unos momentos. En ese instante apareció Blaise Zabini y Jonathan Hautzing, dos de los sujetos más despreciables de toda la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
- Vaya, Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una linda española -  
  
- Déjenme en paz - dijo Ginny alejándose  
  
- Oh, la pequeña niña esta asustada -  
  
- ¿De ustedes? En sus sueños -  
  
- Mira, mira Blaise, creo que finalmente hemos encontrado a alguien que no ha escuchado nada sobre nosotros y nuestra... dudosa reputación -  
  
- Oh no, al contrario. Todo el mundo ha oído los rumores sobre tú incapacidad para... levantar ciertas cosas, Blaise - El aludido adquirió un color higo, del coraje - Y Sam me ha hablado sobre ti, Hautzing, dime ¿no hay alguna otra niña de 12 años a la que quieras molestar?, o si lo olvidaba, no puedes acercarte a ninguna niña menor de 12 -  
  
- Cállate, Weasley - grito Jonathan en tono peligroso - Aunque tal vez no, cuando gritan es mejor- le dijo a Blaise mientras ambos acorralaban a Ginny contra la pared - Me hace sentir mejor  
  
- Déjenme en paz - dijo Ginny, su voz temblaba un poco  
  
- Y ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- preguntaron ambos  
  
- Por que nadie se mete con mi novia - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Draco había vuelto y se había quitado el antifaz -  
  
- Malfoy - dijo Blaise - no sabíamos, no teníamos idea...  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que eso me importa, Zabini? - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de lo mas malvada antes de agregar - Crabble. Goyle. - ambos monigotes aparecieron detrás de Draco - ¿Recuerdan las piñatas que le prometí para navidad?. Aquí las tienen - Crabble y Goyle avanzaron hasta Zabini y Hautzing quienes echaron a correr, después de tres segundos Crabble y Goyle iniciaron su persecución, les gustaba jugar al gato y al ratón.  
  
La multitud que se había formado en torno a ellos se empezó a disipar, nadie quería convertirse en juguete de Crabble o Goyle. Draco avanzó hacia Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado y le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Estas bien? -  
  
- Sí - contesto Ginny antes de preguntar - ¿Desde cuando soy tu novia? -  
  
- Desde ahora, si me dices que sí -  
  
- Como le podría decir que no a Draco Malfoy - contestó Ginny sonriendo. Mientras Draco se inclinaba hacia ella y la empezaba a besar. Llevaban algunos minutos haciendo esta entretenida actividad cuando un grito, que coincidió con el fin de la música - los hizo saltar y separarse:  
  
-¡Malfoy!- grito Ron a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban - quita tus despreciables manos de mi hermana - con lo cual solo logro que Draco la apretara contra si con mas fuerza  
  
- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-  
  
- ¡Que sueltes a mi hermana te digo!-  
  
- Ron, a mi no me molesta... no tiene nada de malo que un novio abrace a su novia - dijo Ginny con decisión  
  
- Virginia Weasley ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? -  
  
- De lo que oíste, Weasley. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi novia y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer - Draco tomo la mano de Ginny y ambos salieron del Comedor y se fueron a los jardines, dejando a Ron parado ahí, viéndose mas enojado de lo que nadie lo había visto nunca (y eso que el voluble carácter de Ron era bien conocido por todos)  
  
Y así fue como Ron, y el resto de la escuela, se entero de que Draco Malfoy y Virginia Weasley eran pareja.  
  
*********  
  
Sam, por otro lado, caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del colegio; Había utilizado un encantamiento localizador que le indico la locación de Sirius dentro del castillo: un armario de escobas en el segundo piso. Iba murmurando cosa como: "me va a oír" y "le voy a enseñar lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios", y estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las posibles venganzas contra Sirius que podría llevar a cabo que no escucho los extraños sonidos que provenían del lugar donde Sirius se encontraba. Cuando llego a la puerta, que estaba cerrada, utilizo un Alohomora y la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Sirius en una posición algo comprometedora (nada muy fuerte, no piensen mal) que Sam no notó, simplemente se limito a gritarle:  
  
- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para arruinar así mis citas?- Sirius no contesto nada, estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando su apariencia lo mejor posible - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue para mi salir de nuevo? No había tenido una cita en años ¿Sabes? Y tú la arruinaste. Esto se lo voy a decir a mi madre, ya veras lo que ella... -  
  
- ¿Decirme que? - pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Sirius, fue entonces cuando Sam noto que tanto su madre como Sirius estaban medio vestidos y bastante sonrojados. Obviamente no estaban practicando técnicas para montar la escoba, aunque dado su estado de semidesnudez podrían bien estar a punto de llegar a esa parte -  
  
- Oh por Dios - dijo Sam cayendo en cuenta de lo que había interrumpido - Oh por Dios - repito antes de taparse los ojos y empezar a gritar- Mis ojos, Oh Dios, mis ojos - (¿Alguna vez han visto ese episodio de Friends?) - ¿en que demonios estaban pensando? ¿No pueden conseguirse un cuarto?. En algunos lugares podrían arrestarlos por eso ¿sabían? Oh Dios, los odio a los dos. Odio mi vida - grito antes de alejarse del armario en el que sus padres, según parecía, estaban tratando de darle un hermano.  
  
- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir tras ella?- le pregunto Sirius a Liz  
  
- No creo que sea seguro, justo ahora no tiraría de la ventana más cercana si nos viera - fue la respuesta de la madre de Sam  
  
- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? - por toda respuesta Liz volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bien sabía que no había nada que hacer con Sam.  
  
  
  
Fin del Capitulo 4  
  
Notas de la maniática autora:  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han leído, se los agradezco mucho. Esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para el baile, ya que justo cuando empecé a escribir este capitulo recordé que nunca he ido a un baile, así que espero que no este tan mal, prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará un poco mejor.  
  
Bueno me voy, esto es todo por esta vez...  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel 


	5. Un titulo muy largo en el interior

Capitulo 5: Debes vengar mi muerte Kimba, digo Simba. Luke, yo soy tu padre. Esto es noticias y más.  
  
Remember when, we never need of each other / The best of friends, like sister and brother / We understood we never be alone / Those days are gone. Now I want so much / The night is long. And I need your touch / Don't know what to say. Never meant to feel this way / Don't want to be. Alone tonight / What can I do to make you mine / Falling so hard. So fast this time / What did I say. What did you do / How did I fall in love with you / I hear your voice. And I start to tremble / Brings back the child that. I resemble / I cannot pretend. That we can still be friends / Don't want to be. Alone tonight / I want to say this right. And it has to be tonight / Just need you to know, I don't want to live this life. I don't want to say goodbye / With you I want to spend. The rest of my life What can I do. To make you mine / Falling so hard. So fast this time / Everything's changed. We never knew / How did I fall in love with you /  
  
Harry alzo la vista de la pagina que había estado leyendo los últimos 10 minutos para mirar a la chica que estaba enfrente de él: Hermione, ella estaba tomando notas de un libro de Transformación Avanzada y no se daba cuenta de que la estaban observando, era extraño pero de un tiempo a la fecha, Harry no podía evitar mirarla cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.  
  
Hermione estaba ocupada leyendo su libro (tenían examen la semana siguiente) cuando noto que alguien la estaba mirando, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, quien la miraba sonriendo, ella sonrió también incapaz de apartar la mirada, empezó a sentir esa cosa extraña en el estomago que sentía cada vez que él la miraba de aquella forma. - "¿Qué me pasa?" - se pregunto sintiéndose nerviosa, aquello era muy raro ¿por qué Harry la estaba viendo de esa forma?  
  
- Tengo que ir por un libro - dijo Hermione rápidamente poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a las estanterías de la Biblioteca (que era donde se encontraban estudiando)  
  
Harry asintió y la vio alejarse, siguiéndola con la mirada y estudiando cada detalle de ella. Entonces comprendió lo que Víktor Krum había visto en ella: era hermosa. Fue como una epifanía para él, una epifanía de grandes ojos cafés, dulce sonrisa, suave cabello que le caía en rizos sobre la espalda, una bella figura y una inteligencia que la misma Rowena Ravenclaw hubiera envidiado. Esa era Hermione, su Hermione... - "Espera" - su cerebro le grito- "¿Desde cuando es mi Hermione?"-  
  
-"todo esto es muy extraño"- se repetía Hermione una y otra vez mientras buscaba "Los peligros de la Transformación Humana"- "muy extraño". Después de unos minutos encontró el libro que estaba buscando, en la estantería mas alta nada mas y nada menos, la única repisa que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Salto un par de veces para tratar de alcanzarlo pero no pudo (A/N yo siempre hago eso)  
  
- Voy a hablar con la Sra. Prince al respecto, tan siquiera deberían poner unos bancos aquí como en las bibliotecas muggles - dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras pensaba como bajar en libro, en eso estaba cuando sintió que alguien estaba de pie detrás de ella, ese alguien alargo el brazo y bajo el libro  
  
- Aquí tienes - le dijo Harry entregándole el libro. Hermione le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Harry sintió esa extraña ola de calor que lo invadía cada vez que la veía sonreír - "¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó desconcertado - "No lo sé"- le respondió su corazón- "pero se siente muy bien"-, - "Así es" - agrego su cerebro -. Harry se estaba divirtiendo con las tonterías que habían poblado su mente.  
  
Hermione, por otro lado, estaba muy ocupada hablando con su propio corazón como para siquiera sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, o para notar que estaban mucho más cerca de lo que era necesario, o que llevaban 5 minutos en la misma posición y que los demás ocupantes de la biblioteca los estaban mirando; No, nada de eso era importante, de hecho le parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo: ¡se había enamorado! ¡Y de él!  
  
- ¡Harry!- La voz de Ron los hizo reaccionar - ¡Es hora del entrenamiento!- Harry aparto la mirada de Hermione, se aparto un poco de ella y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Ron  
  
- Ahora voy - Contesto en tono poco amable que hizo a Ron desaparecer (fue eso o que la Sra. Prince lo estaba regañando por gritar en la biblioteca). Hermione aprovecho su descuido para regresar a la mesa que habían estado ocupando - Hermione... -  
  
- Sam y yo les guardaremos un lugar en la cena, como siempre, no te preocupes, de hecho me ofende que pienses que tengo tan mala memoria y creas que tienes que recordármelo-  
  
- No era eso lo que... -  
  
- Vamos Harry, muévete, como capitán, tienes la responsabilidad de llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento -  
  
- Sí, eh... bueno... te veo en la cena. Adiós - Harry salió de la biblioteca y Hermione suspiro profundamente, dejando ir el aliento que no sabia que estaba reteniendo. Esto no pintaba nada bien.  
  
******** Unos días mas tarde, Harry estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Sirius estaba hablando sobre la maldición del hombre elefante, un tema bastante interesante, pero Harry no había escuchado ni la mitad de las cosas que Sirius había dicho, su atención estaba... distraída.  
  
- Y con eso damos por terminada la clase de hoy - anuncio Sirius  
  
- Recuerden que el trabajo sobre los vampiros de Sudamérica es para la siguiente clase - gritó Remus por encima del ruido que producían los chicos al salir del aula.  
  
- Harry. Harry. ¡Harry! La clase ya termino -  
  
- Ajá - respondió vagamente el aludido pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse, seguía observando a Hermione (que estaba sentada enfrente de él) mientras guardaba sus cosas - ¿La Clase ya termino? -  
  
- Eso es lo que te acabo de decir - le respondió Ron irritado  
  
- ¿A sí?-  
  
- Harry ¿qué pasa? -  
  
- Nada, Ron, estoy perfectamente - Ahora que Hermione estaba fuera de su campo visual parecía mas despierto - ¿Por qué me estas viendo como si estuviera enfermo? - Ron estaba a punto de contestar, pero...  
  
- Harry, quédate un momento- le pidió Sirius  
  
- Pero tengo a Snape -  
  
- Te daré una nota -  
  
- Como si eso fuera a ayudarme, si acaso me daría doble detención -  
  
- Ron, ve con Snape, y si pregunta dile que Harry se quedo ayudando a la Profa. Delacour- Intervino Remus, Ron asintió y se fue  
  
- A ver Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué encuentras tan tremendamente fascinante sobre la nuca de Hermione?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Nada - respondió de inmediato Harry, poniéndose colorado como tomate, pero entonces se dio cuenta que de hecho si se había pasado toda la clase viendo la nuca de Hermione - No sé lo que me pasa - agrego después de una pausa - sé que hago el ridículo pero no puedo evitarlo, y cada vez es mas frecuente, es como sí... como si... no sé. ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? - Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada.  
  
- Averigüémoslo - dijo Sirius con una expresión maliciosa (muy parecida a la que Sam ponía cuando traía algo entre manos) - ¿Esto solo te pasa con Hermione? - pregunto en tono doctoral, Harry asintió  
  
- ¿Cada vez que esta cerca no puedes evitar mirarla?- inquirió Remus, Harry asintió otra vez  
  
- ¿Cuándo, digamos, te sonríe o su pierna roza la tuya debajo de la mesa, sientes una sensación cálida que recorre todo tu cuerpo?- de nuevo asintió  
  
- ¿Cuándo camina hacia ti, tienes ese raro momento en el que no sabes si estas soñando o es realidad? -  
  
- ¿Cuándo esta cerca el mundo a tu alrededor desaparece y solo ella esta presente? - Harry respondió que sí a todas estas y muchas otras preguntas por el estilo antes de que Sirius sentenciara: - Oh, Harry, mi pequeño saltamontes (lo pequeño era gracioso pues ahora Harry era casi tan alto como Sirius), la vida te ha noqueado con el doble golpe mas sublime y letal de todos -  
  
- ¿El cual es...?- preguntó Harry que parecía no tener ni idea  
  
- Hormonas y Sentimientos - sentencio Remus esta vez, Harry los miraba confundido, seguía sin tener idea  
  
- En otras palabras: ESTAS ENAMORADO -  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Harry ante la aseveración de Sirius - No puede ser, no tiene lógica, ella es... -  
  
- ... mi mejor amiga. - Termino Sirius la frase por él - En serio, hijo de tu padre tenias que ser. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras cuando tuvimos una... conversación de este tipo con él acerca de Lily. Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a James: amar a alguien, en cualquiera de sus diferentes formas, no tiene nada que ver con la lógica - Harry se quedo perplejo - Ahora vete y has algo al respecto, vamos vete, Remus y yo tenemos cosa que hacer -  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta pensando en la extraña conversación de la que acababa de ser parte, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, la cabeza le daba vuelas, tenía demasiadas ideas y cosas en la mente, pero en medio de todo ese caos algo estaba claro, algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco a mitad del pasillo desierto y decir:  
  
- ESTOY ENAMORADO. Y ahora ¿Qué hago? -  
  
***********  
  
Mientras Harry pensaba en como decirle a Hermione que estaba enamorado de ella, Sirius recibió una carta que lo dejo mudo... de felicidad. La carta decía:  
  
Querido Sirius: Espero que las cosas estén bien en Hogwarts y que Sam no te este dando muchos dolores de cabeza, aunque si lo hace no te preocupes: Uno se acostumbra al dolor crónico; También espero que su relación padre-hija haya mejorado, aunque sea un poco. Por otro lado, y pasando a cosas más agradables: Nuestras sospechas son ciertas, tu deseo de ampliar nuestra familia se cumplirá: ¡Estamos embarazados! Parece que aun no has perdido el toque, y que donde pones el ojo pones la bala, todavía... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy muy feliz, aunque creo que será raro ser madre otra vez 17 años después, pero tú tendrás la oportunidad de disfrutar de todo lo que te perdiste con Sam. Y hablando de Sam, le envié una carta a ella también, comunicándole las buenas nuevas; Supongo que se pondrá feliz: siempre quiso un hermanito. No creo lo haga pero por las dudas mejor mantente alejado de las ventanas y lugares altos o podrías caerte... accidentalmente... nah, solo estaba bromeando. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Con Amor... Liz. Sirius estaba estático de felicidad: Iba a ser padre por segunda vez solo que en esta ocasión si iba a estar presente, de hecho, tenía pensado en convertirse en un papá cuervo. Pero en medio de toda esa felicidad había algo que le pesaba: Todo lo que se había perdido con Sam, eso le pesaba y mucho, porque era cierto, no conocía a su hija, se había perdido toda su vida. La relación entre ellos había mejorado un poco después de que él se disculpara por haberle arruinado el Halloween, al menos había dejado de llamarlo Profesor Black, ahora simplemente le decía Sirius y ya no le lanzaba tantos comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que lo veía pero, de todas formas, lo suyo estaba lejos de ser una relación padre-hija. Necesitaba pensar por lo cual se dirigió a un lugar en la cima de la torre Oeste, donde siempre lograba calmarse y pensar con claridad.  
  
- Hola - lo saludo una voz entre las sombras, era Sam - Felicidades, ya me entere - estaba sentada en el alféizar del balcón en la cima de la Torre Oeste, recargada sobre un pedazo de muro y sostenía algo en la mano  
  
- Gracias. ¿Quieres que me vaya? -  
  
- No, esta bien, quédate si quieres - Sirius se acerco un poco a ella y se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en la mano era una cerveza muggle, recordando que en su juventud había experimentado con bebidas muggles y teniendo presente su efecto se apresuro a decirle:  
  
- No deberías estar ahí, es peligroso - señalo el lugar donde estaba sentada, desde donde era fácil caer - y más si has bebido  
  
- Ah, esto - Sam alzo la botella de cerveza - Yo no bebo. Solo me emborracho de vez en cuando en bodas y funerales. Pero algunas veces me relaja destapar una botella y sostenerla, aunque no me la tome; Es una mala costumbre que adquirí en Alemania, allá puedes tomar cerveza desde los 16 - le informo, y luego le ofreció la botella - Puedes tomártela si quieres - Sirius la tomo  
  
- Gracias - le dio un trago por cortesía, en realidad prefería la cerveza de mantequilla. Y después agrego - Este era mi lugar favorito cuando estaba en el colegio, mi padre me habló de él en mi primer año, dijo que era un buen lugar para pensar -  
  
- Lo sé, él también me hablo de este lugar a mí, dijo que si alguna vez venía a Hogwarts este era un buen lugar para pensar. Por eso estoy aquí, necesitaba pensar. La vida ha sido un mucho de todo últimamente -  
  
- Entiendo lo que dices - por su voz Sam se dio cuenta de que sí entendía y eso casi la hizo sonreír - ¿qué te trajo aquí esta vez? -  
  
- Aparte de todo, Taller de Estudios Muggles -  
  
- Creí que te gustaba esa clase, siempre dices que aparte de ser bruja eres totalmente muggle y te enorgulleces de eso -  
  
- Así es, pero hoy a la Profa. Delacour se le ocurrió pedirnos un ensayo sobre la carrera que vamos a elegir al salir de Hogwarts. Y yo no sé que es lo que voy a hacer. Es decir, puedo escuchar la voz de la abuela diciéndome que "las señoritas de buena crianza se quedan en su casa en vez de ir a la universidad" Lo decía a espaldas de mamá - agrego interpretando correctamente la mirada de incredulidad de Sirius, nadie nunca diría algo así enfrente de Liz Cross, arquetipo de la mujer trabajadora del siglo XX - Mamá, por su parte, cree que debo estudiar algo útil como Encantamientos o Transfiguración. El abuelo quería que fuera Medimaga -  
  
- Sí, papá quería que yo fuera eso también - dijo con melancolía, su padre había muerto poco antes de que él escapara de Azkaban - Y tú ¿qué es lo que quieres? -  
  
- No puedo acordarme, creo que en algún punto, cuando tenía 7 años, sabía que era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero lo he olvidado. A ti ¿qué te gustaría que yo fuera? - la pregunta agarro a Sirius de bajada, iba a contestar pero Sam dijo: - Olvídalo, mejor no me contestes, no necesito mas presión, alguien mas a quien decepcionar. Mejor dime ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto de que vas a ser papá? -  
  
- Feliz - dijo de inmediato y después de una breve pausa agrego - Y totalmente aterrorizado. No sé como ser padre de alguien, y de eso eres el ejemplo A -  
  
Sam negó con la cabeza y le contesto: - Nadie lo sabe, mi abuelo me dijo una vez que ser padre era una cuestión de Fe mas que de otras cosas, que una noche estas en la oscuridad buscando pañales y respuestas, te inclinas sobre la cuna y sientes como una mano pequeñita toma uno de tus dedos y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, miras a tu bebé y te esta sonriendo. Entonces entiendes que hay alguien que te quiere para toda la vida, que no es que tú tengas un hijo sino que tu hijo te tiene a ti y que entonces mas te vale ser un hombre bueno -  
  
- No sabía que mi padre fuera tan Sabio -  
  
- Tenía sus momentos - dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros, también con tono melancólico, había querido mucho al Abuelo Black  
  
- Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti -  
  
- Esta bien, no fue algo que estuvo en tus manos. Solo prométeme estar ahí para mi hermano, y tú y yo estaremos en paz -  
  
- Te lo prometo -  
  
Sam se dio por satisfecha y anuncio que lo tenía que irse ya que tenía mucha tarea que hacer y que, debido a que ya era tarde, tendría muchos problemas con Filch si la encontraba vagando por los pasillos. Ya se había bajado del alfeizar y casi llegaba a la salida cuando la voz de Sirius la detuvo  
  
- Feliz - le dijo, haciéndola voltear a verlo - Me gustaría que fueras feliz - Sam le sonrió, era la primera vez que ella sonreía cuando él estaba cerca, y no solo eso, aquella era una sonrisa autentica. Sirius no lo sabía, pero ella no había sonreído así desde la muerte de su amigo Mark Johnson hacía mas de 4 meses. Después, Sam se marcho dejando a Sirius solo con sus pensamientos  
  
Sirius se sentía más tranquilo, acababa de llevar una conversación civilizada con su hija, tratándose de ellos dos eso era decir algo; Y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Liz tenía razón y que todo saldría bien.  
  
*******  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, Sam encontró a Hermione sentada en su escritorio con la pluma en la mano supuestamente haciendo su tarea de Runas Antiguas, supuestamente eso estaba haciendo, pero más bien parecía que estaba soñando despierta pues tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano libre y estaba mirado al techo como sumida en un sueño maravilloso. Sam no se sorprendió de encontrarla en esa posición, últimamente (desde el incidente de la biblioteca) la veía muy frecuentemente en aquella posición. Sam suspiró frustrada, ella jamás acabaría del entender ciertas cosas pero, si en realidad Harry le interesaba, Hermione iba a tener que hacer algo mas que solo mirar al techo y soñar despierta. Sam se acerco sigilosamente al escritorio de Hermione hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella y era capaz de leer el pergamino en el que ella estaba escribiendo su traducción.  
  
- No sé, Mío, Corrígeme si me equivoco pero según yo ahí dice: "Y Odín, el sabio, enviaba cada tarde a sus hijas, las Auroras Boreales, a los campos de batalla en busca de los guerreros caídos que hubieran ganado su derecho a habitar el Valhala, donde los valientes pueden vivir por siempre". - Sam señaló el pergamino que se suponía Hermione estaba traduciendo, y luego el pergamino en el cual ella estaba escribiendo la traducción - Pero supongo que entendí totalmente mal la gramática de las Runas Antiguas pues según tú, ahí dice: "Harry y Hermione por siempre". - A Sam le estaba costando mucho trabajo contener la risa, suerte que era una mentirosa espectacular  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada mientras volvía a la realidad -  
  
- De eso que esta escrito repetidas veces y en letras grandes, con tu letra, en el lugar de la tarea de Runas Antiguas - Hermione bajo la vista a su pergamino y adquirió un brillante color rojo. Finalmente logro murmurar:  
  
- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Me moriría si Harry se llegara a enterar de que he escrito esto -  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? - Sam estaba disfrutando la tortura que le estaba infringiendo a Hermione, pues sabía perfectamente lo poco que le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos  
  
- Pregunta - Declaro Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando, y, bien sabía que, por regla, Sam tenía que contestar cualquier pregunta que ella le hiciera, siempre y cuando la iniciara con 'pregunta' (Ellas dos tenían un Código de Amistad en el que se incluían varias reglas, entre ellas la antes mencionada) - ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Mark? - Mencionar a Mark Johnson, el ex de Sam y su mejor amigo hasta su muerte, era un golpe bajo, pues Hermione sabía que la muerte de Mark aun le afectaba mucho a Sam, pero realmente quería cambiar el tema y eso lo conseguiría de todas, todas. A demás necesitaba información confiable sobre el tema y Sam tenía mas experiencia al respecto que ella (aunque solo hubiera tenido un novio en su vida: Mark)  
  
Sam se quedo callada por un momento, tenía que contestar, la regla 8 del CA lo decía claramente, pero ¿cómo explicarlo?. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, llego a la conclusión de que era algo que no podía explicar, si acaso solo podía contarle el momento en el que simplemente se lo había sabido:  
  
- No sabría decirte como empezó, un día cuando me detuve y mire a mi alrededor ya estaba en medio del asunto metida hasta el cuello. Como sabes, Tú, Mark y Yo fuimos amigos desde siempre, no te lo describiré pues tú también lo conociste muy bien. Creo que si tuviera que ponerle un principio a nuestro romance (a nuestra amistad francamente me es imposible) sería: hace 3 años, cuando él consiguió su permiso de conducir ¿recuerdas que para celebrar nos llevo hasta Derbyvhire en su auto? - Hermione asintió - Yo iba sentada entre ustedes dos, como siempre, y nada era diferente, simplemente voltee a verlo y lo supe, no había un rayo de luz favorecedor sobre su cara, no había dicho nada especialmente inteligente, nada había cambiado, entonces el volteo a verme y me miro de una forma en la que nadie mas lo había hecho antes o lo ha hecho después. Ahí lo supe: sí, aquel era mi mejor amigo y si, estaba enamorada de él. El resto tú ya lo sabes, estuvimos juntos dos años -  
  
- Sí, recuerdo la forma en la que te miraba, era algo como cuando Sirius y tía Liz se miran - Sam no protesto, para sorpresa de Hermione, pues su afirmación era verdadera; En cambio agrego:  
  
- O como tú miras a Harry, o como él te mira a ti -  
  
- ¿En serio crees eso? - Hermione pregunto sin poder contenerse. Sam trato de no reírse ante el tono de colegiala que Hermione había usado, algo totalmente impropio de ella, la pregunta era seria, y Sam se alegró de poder contestar con la verdad:  
  
- Sí, lo creo. Hermione, tienes que decirle a Harry como te sientes, es exasperante ver como ustedes dos se mira y suspiran y no hacen nada al respecto. Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso, y ya sabes como son los hombres: lentos a mas no poder. Sí tu no das el primer paso, esta agonía puede prolongarse hasta tu segundo o tercer divorcio - Sam había dicho todo aquello con voz de psicóloga profesional y Hermione sonrío  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón - Concluyo Hermione, había tomado una decisión: mañana durante su paseo semanal por el lago, le diría a Harry que esta enamorada de él. Y después se puso a traducir de verdad su pergamino de Runas.  
  
Sam por su parte se sentó a ver el Episodio I, entre recordar a Mark, hablar con Hermione, enterarse de que iba a ser hermana mayor y tener una conversación civilizada con su progenitor, había sido un día emocionalmente agotador; por lo cual necesitaba entretenerse y no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con todo lo anterior, y por lo general cuando veía a Ewan McGregor lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él y en lo sexy que era.  
  
*******  
  
Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos:  
  
- Harry, o te dejas de pasear o te pongo una maldición petrificadora. ¡ME ESTAS MAREANDO! - Ron estaba al borde de la histeria, toda la tarde lo único que Harry había hecho era pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, murmurando cosas para si (en las que el nombre de Hermione surgía muy a menudo) - ¡Vive y deja morir!  
  
- Ron, ¿qué no entiendes que estoy pensando en algo muy importante? -  
  
- Entiendo perfectamente que tus tortuosos sentimientos hacía Hermione son muy importantes para ti - Harry ya lo había puesto al corriente de todo lo acontecido en su platica con Sirius y Remus - Pero los demás también tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no nos haces a todos un favor y cruzas esa puerta y le dices a Hermione que la quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? - Ron estaba algo enojado, aun no había terminado sus predicciones de Adivinación y si no las llevaba completas Trelanwey le daría detención y él prefería detención con Snape antes que con Trelanwey, ¡Ese maldito salón parecía Vietnam! (por la humedad y el calor)  
  
- No puedo, Ron, ¿es que no lo entiendes?, Uno no se aparece simplemente, fresco como una lechuga, y le dice a la chica de sus sueños: "Hola, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Eso sería muy poco romántico y totalmente anticlimatico -  
  
- A mi me parece algo totalmente aceptable -  
  
- Eso es por que tu no eres romántico -  
  
- Eso no es cierto -  
  
- Sí lo es. Admítelo, hasta Malfoy es mas romántico con Ginny de lo que tú eres o has sido con cualquier otra chica con la que hayas salido - en cuanto acabo de decirlo, Harry se arrepintió, esa era la fibra sensible de Ron. (Desde el Halloween no le había dirigido la palabra a Ginny, y seguía empañado en no hablarle hasta que ella "superara su locura temporal y dejara a Malfoy". A Ginny no le podía importar menos lo que Ron pensara, Draco la mantenía muy ocupada y no le daba tiempo de pensar en las niñerías de su hermano)  
  
- No repitas eso, Potter - Ron estaba furioso, repito: FURIOSO - O hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad -  
  
- Ya, Ron, no lo vuelvo a decir - Harry había dicho muy serio, aunque se estaba riendo por dentro, las viscerales reacciones de Ron al respecto de su hermana eran dignas de mucha risa - Ahora, mejor ayúdame a decidir cuando sería el mejor momento para hablar con Hermione -  
  
Ron parecía mas calmado y realmente quería que Harry dejara de pasearse por lo cual le respondió: - Te lo diere si prometes quedarte quieto -  
  
- De acuerdo - convino Harry  
  
- Mañana en el lago. Eso sería perfecto, romántico y totalmente climático. Ahora cállate, cálmate y deja de actuar como el conejito de Energiarzer (No olviden que el papá de Ron colecciona baterías, así que muy probablemente si sabe como actúa el conejo)  
  
Harry se dejo caer en su cama pensando que si, ese era el momento perfecto. Y llego a la conclusión de que, muy en el fondo (tantito pasando el centro de la tierra) Ron si tenía algunas fibras románticas en el cuerpo.  
  
********  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente...  
  
Harry y Hermione caminaban por la orilla del lago como era su costumbre, ambos habían estado inusualmente callados. Finalmente Harry hablo:  
  
- Hermione -  
  
- ¿Si?-  
  
- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte -  
  
- Pues dilo -  
  
- Lo haré, pero prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta el final -  
  
- Tienes mi palabra de niña exploradora -  
  
- De acuerdo, veras desde hace unos días - Harry empezó a hablar sobre las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con ella y sobre como había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ella: - ...Entonces fue cuando lo supe, supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Te he dicho todo lo anterior porque quiero que sepas cuales son mis sentimientos, pero solo tienes que decírmelo y no lo volveré a mencionar - Harry se quedo callado esperando a que Hermione le respondiera. Hermione parecía estar en completo Shock y su expresión le hizo pensar a Harry que la había puesto en un aprieto y que estaba pensando en la mejor forma de safarse sin herir sus sentimientos. En realidad, no podía estar mas equivocado, Hermione estaba pensando la mejor forma de decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo. - Bien, di algo - le pido Harry nervioso. Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que te prometí decirte antes que a nadie la próxima vez que algo importante me pasara?- Harry asintió, aunque no sabía bien hacia donde ella estaba dirigiendo su conversación. ¿Acaso estaba desviando el tema? - Pues bien, estoy enamorada... -  
  
- Entiendo perfectamente, no volveré a mencionarlo - el pequeño corazoncito de Harry se estaba rompiendo  
  
- Oye, yo te permití terminar sin interrupciones - le reprocho ella, fingiendo estar enojada. Harry balbuceó un: "Lo siento" - Muy bien, ¿en que iba? - a Harry le estaba pareciendo que todo eso era una forma cruel e inusual de tortura pero no podía enojarse con ella, la quería demasiado - Ah, si. Estoy enamorada de ti, Harry Potter - Harry se quedo totalmente sorprendido, eso no era lo que él estaba esperando. Le tomo unos segundos a su cerebro registrar lo que Hermione había dicho.  
  
- ¿Harry?- le pregunto Hermione con cuidado, pues él tenía cara de haber recibido dosis masivas de encantamientos estimulantes. Por toda respuesta Harry la atrajo hacia si y la besó con una mezcla de intensidad, ternura y pasión pero sobre todo verdadero y profundo amor.  
  
Tanto para Harry como para Hermione fue totalmente perfecto, con fuegos artificiales y todo. De no ser porque sin oxígeno la vida es algo así como imposible, nunca se hubieran separado y hubieran permanecido juntos, pero sus pulmones les reclamaban aire.  
  
- Es hora de volver al castillo. Me muero de hambre - le dijo Hermione, Harry la tomo de la mano y caminaron de regreso al castillo.  
  
Cuando entraron al gran comedor (tomados de la mano pues Harry no tenía la mas mínima intención de soltarla) con lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil (dos de las chismosas mas celebres de Gryffindor) quienes les preguntaron:  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿ya son novios? -  
  
- Sí -contesto Harry con firmeza antes de continuar su camino rumbo a Ron y Sam que, como cada viernes, les estaban guardando lugares en la mesa. Al verlos venir, Ron dejo su asiento y se sentó a lado de Sam para dejar que Hermione y Harry se sentaran juntos en el mismo lado de la mesa (un detalle muy lindo ¿no creen?)  
  
Justo cuando Harry y Hermione se habían sentado, Colin y Dennis Creevey empezaron a saltar en sus asientos en el otro extremo de la mesa, gritando:  
  
- Ganamos, ganamos, ¡Ganamos!, ¡¡GANAMOS!! - ganaron ¿qué? Iba a preguntar Hermione, cuando vio que una chica de 5 curso sacaba una tabla que parecía una quiniela. La chica de 5 había exclamado:  
  
- Es cierto, ellos tienen el día de hoy - Entonces Ron gritó:  
  
- Esta bien, todos páguenle a los Creevey - de inmediato mas de la mitad de los Gryffindor sacaron las carteras y empezaron a pagarles a Colin y a Dennis, pronto tenían un pequeño montículo de monedas enfrente de ellos  
  
- ¿De que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Harry incrédulo  
  
- Pues veras - empezó a explicar Ron - una de las mas grandes diversiones de la Torre de Gryffindor era hacer apuestas sobre en que día ustedes dos finalmente admitirán que están locos el uno por el otro. Los Creevey acaban de ganar esa apuesta.  
  
- Era muy divertido ver como todas las tardes se reunían en la sala común para actualizar la quiniela - Dijo Sam riéndose  
  
- No puedo creerlo - dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Y luego se voltearon a ver - No éramos tan obvios. ¿O sí? - preguntaron mirando a Sam y a Ron, quienes sonrieron de oreja a oreja con idéntica y maligna sonrisa  
  
- Sí - respondieron al mismo tiempo con total contundencia  
  
Fin del Capitulo 5  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Tengo migraña, acabo de entrar de nuevo a la escuela y esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer, espero que no este tan mal.  
  
Aunque ya entre a la escuela, voy a tratar de tener un nuevo capitulo cada semana, así no los tendré mucho tiempo esperando.  
  
Gracias por leerme  
  
Esto es todo amigos... por esta vez. 


	6. El Grinch y Rudolf

Capitulo 6: El Grinch y Rudolf  
  
(Cerraron el Karaoke) ( o lo que es lo mismo no hay canción)  
  
Para cuando Diciembre llego encontró a los habitantes del castillo de Hogwarts de buen humor, el espíritu navideño se estaba apoderando de el castillo de forma inusitada. La primera noche de vacaciones la persistente llovizna helada de finales de Noviembre cedió por fin y en la madrugada el cielo se volvió de un blanco opalino cegador y empezó a nevar. Para el medio día los terrenos del castillo estaban cubiertos de nieve suave, para deleite de todos pues aun los mayores disfrutaban tremendamente jugar en la nieve.  
  
Sin embargo había gente que no estaba tan feliz como debería en medio de un invierno tan hermoso, por esa gente entiéndase Ron Weasley y Severus Snape. Lo de Snape no sorprendía a nadie, era bien sabido que ver a todos tan felices y entusiasmados por algo le producía reacciones viscerales y molestia profunda, a nadie le importaba pero además de lo molesto que solía estar en navidad este año también parecía algo preocupado, como si temiera algo que pasaría de un momento a otro; y dejaba salir su estrés gritando a todo el mundo y deduciendo puntos a cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente por cosas como "Estar muy contento" o "hacer demasiado ruido", incluso: "Pensar demasiado alto" (¿?)  
  
Ron había estado de mal humor desde Halloween, todos sabían eso y preferían no mencionar nada que se relacionara con Draco Malfoy y/o Ginny Weasley enfrente de él, cualquier cosa que se relacionara con alguno de ellos lo hacía explotar. La mayoría de sus amigos ya pensaban en aquel como su estado natural, pero conforme la navidad se acercaba y los el espíritu de los que lo rodeaban subía (ante la perspectiva de regalos en su mayoría), Ron cada vez parecía más un Grinch.  
  
La mañana del 22 de Diciembre en la mesa de Gryffindor el desayuno transcurría como siempre: salpicado de los comentarios de Ron mientras miraba ceñudo una de las mesas de prefectos donde Ginny y Draco estaban desayunando.  
  
- Mira eso, la esta besando. Hermione como Premio Anual de este año creo que deberías deducirles puntos por..., por..., - obviamente buscando una falta lo suficiente grave para describir el crimen perpetrado por Ginny y Draco besándose - por Demostración Publica de Afecto -  
  
- No pienso hacerlo -  
  
- Vamos Hermione, o tú Harry, tu también eres premio anual, has algo. Mira lo esta haciendo de nuevo - Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban muy ocupados... imitando a Malfoy y Ginny, ¿entienden lo que digo?  
  
- Ron, cállate. Por algo son novios ¿no? - le contesto Sam con brusquedad, odiaba que le arruinaran la víspera navideña - Deja de lloriquear al respecto de lo que hace tú hermana con su vida y ve y consíguete una vida para ti ¿quieres? Y deja de arruinarle las fiestas a los demás -  
  
- Samantha... - empezó Ron a decir verdaderamente molesto (cosa que no inmuto en lo mas mínimo a Sam quien había proseguido a ignorarlo total, completa y olímpicamente.) Cuándo sintió que Hermione lo pateaba debajo de la mesa - ¡Hermione! ¡Me pateaste! -  
  
- Ron, no actúes como Catarina, ni que pateara tan fuerte. Ahora cállate, sigue mi consejo. Créeme que no quieres meterte que el nazi navideño de ahí - le dijo Hermione señalando a Sam con un gesto de la cabeza  
  
Después de discutir un poco e ignorar los comentarios de Ron, decidieron marcharse a Hogsmeade.  
  
**************  
  
- ¿Quieres algo en especial de navidad? - le había preguntado Draco a Ginny mientras caminaban a Hogsmeade  
  
- No realmente, mejor sorpréndeme. Y tú ¿Quieres algo en especial? -  
  
- Ya tengo lo que quiero, y yo creo que es muy especial - Le contesto Draco abrazándola con mas fuerza  
  
- Ah ¿sí? Y ¿qué sería eso tan especial que ya tienes? - pregunto Ginny jugando  
  
- A ti, para mí tú eres muy especial - aquella respuesta conmovió mucho a Ginny, quien acto seguido prosiguió a besar al que había sido su novio desde hacia un mes y 22 días.  
  
Draco se sentía muy feliz, el día era agradablemente fresco, estaba con una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts y todo parecía estar tan tranquilo y en paz que no podía evitarlo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría era la primera vez que estaba genuinamente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de la navidad, En el pasado, cuando él y su madre aun vivían con su padre (cuando la guerra comenzó Narcisa y Draco habían dejado a Lucius y se habían mudado al sur de Italia donde vivía la familia de Narcisa), el único significado de la Navidad era recibir algún costoso e innecesario objeto como regalo por parte de su padre y presentarse a una larga y aburrida cena con los amigos del mismo.  
  
Este año sería diferente, su madre le había permitido quedarse en el colegio para las fiestas y las pasaría con Ginny. Todo estaba bien con el mundo, o al menos eso pensaba mientras llegaban al pueblo y terminaban sus compras navideñas.  
  
*********  
  
Mientras tanto en Las Tres Escobas  
  
- Sam, ¿qué no me dijiste que en la Academia Hécate no festejaban la navidad? - pregunto Hermione mientras veía a Sam quitarse el sombrero con forma de árbol de navidad que se acababa de comprar  
  
- Sí, así era. Pero por eso estoy reponiendo el tiempo perdido - respondió Sam sin darle importancia.  
  
Vaya que si lo esta haciendo, se dijo Hermione, a quien le parecía que si escuchaba otra vez Noche de Paz iba a vomitar, para ser alguien que no había celebrado la Navidad propiamente en 5 años, Sam se sabía demasiado bien toda clase de villancicos y los cantaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad  
  
- ¿Sabes, Sam? Para ser una persona tan cínica y que vive del sarcasmo para defenderse en la vida tienes demasiado espíritu navideño - le dijo Ron despectivamente, el buen humor de Sam lo estaba irritando, de nuevo  
  
- Gracias, Ron - contesto la aludida pasando por alto el tono de voz de Ron, estaba feliz, feliz, feliz... hasta el infinito y más allá - Me encanta esta época de año, si no fuera por que en Halloween se comen mas dulces esta sería mi época favorita del año, pero aun no desbanca a Halloween  
  
- Tú siempre piensas con tu estomago -  
  
- Es el segundo cerebro, Hermione, no lo olvides -  
  
- Los intestinos son el segundo cerebro, no ese barril sin fondo que llamas estomago. En serio, ¿cómo puedes comer tanto? Es ridícula la cantidad de comida que comes, podrías alimentar a un pequeño país solamente con lo que tú y Ron comen -  
  
- ¡Hey! - dijo Ron - yo no como ni remotamente todo lo que ella come, ella si es un barril sin fondo, una glotona -  
  
- No lo soy - respondió tranquilamente Sam, molestando aun más a Ron pues llevaban todo diciembre sin tener una buena pelea y por mas que él trataba no lograba hacerla entrar en una discusión como las que tenían antes, ¡hacía semanas que no se aventaban comida! - Simplemente hago todo lo que puedo por ser feliz y las cosas dulces me hacen feliz, así que soy una golosa y no una glotona - Sam volvió a fijarse en su lista de compras navideñas para asegurarse que le había comprado un regalo a todos.  
  
- Aun así, con lo que comes podrías alimentar a los habitantes de Mónaco -  
  
- mmm... - dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué te puedo decir? Todos los Black tenemos una pierna hueca que sirve como deposito de comida.- después de una pausa en la que parecía estar pensando algo agrego - No, no creo que puedas alimentar a Mónaco..., tal vez Luxemburgo - y después de eso se quedo callada de nuevo, en realidad no quería ni pelear con Ron, ni ver a Harry y a Hermione besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.  
  
Ron también se quedo callado, estaba aburrido, tal vez si tendría que buscarse una vida, no podía seguir así, tenía que hacerse de mas amistades, amistades solteras y sin compromisos o tal vez una novia, sí, eso sería agradable, pensó mientras veía el usual espectáculo de succión facial de Harry y Hermione, vaya que si esos dos podían aguantar la respiración, pensar eso lo deprimió un poco, normalmente en circunstancias como esa, estaría haciendo apuestas con Sam sobre cuanto tiempo durarían besándose.  
  
Pero ahora la persona que usualmente le hacía compañía en el mal cuarteto que formaban él, Sam, Harry y Hermione, estaba sentada a su lado más callada que si fuera una pared y con una expresión de vaga felicidad en el rostro, sin duda decidiendo que película los obligaría a ver aquella noche, tenían por costumbre reunirse una vez a la semana en la habitación de las chicas y ver alguna película muggle, cada fin de semana le tocaba a uno de los cuatro elegir la película, esta noche era el turno de Sam.  
  
"- Que no sea una navideña, solo que no sea una navideña -" pensó Ron esperanzado mientras la veía sonreír, probablemente ya había elegido.  
  
- Aquí están sus bebidas - La Señora Rosmerta se había acercado a su mesa y les había entregado lo que habían pedido - La comida tardara un poco mas, hubo un problema en la cocina -  
  
- Gracias, señora Rosmerta - le contestaron Ron y Sam, Harry y Hermione seguían muy ocupados. La señora Rosmerta les sonrió y se fue.  
  
- Entonces creo que iré a comprar papel para envolver y cinta para hacer moños, para cuando salgamos tal vez hayan cerrado la tienda y no quiero tener que escaparme del colegio mañana solo para comprar papel y cinta. Volveré pronto - Sam se puso de pie y salió del bar sin esperar que le contestaran  
  
- Se toma la navidad mas enserio de lo que es sano - dijo Ron reprovatoriamente  
  
- Siempre ha sido así - informo Hermione - cuando el abuelo Black aun estaba vivo, las navidades en casa eran épicas: árboles enormes, luces de colores por todos lados, la abuela Black hacía galletas de todos los sabores que nos gustaban, y nos las daba cuando volvíamos con el abuelo de dar paseos en trineo, patinábamos por las tardes en el lago y en la noche íbamos al festival de invierno en el pueblo -  
  
- ¿Abuelo y Abuela Black? - pregunto Harry - ¿Esos era los padres de Sirius?  
  
- Sí, las personas más amorosas del mundo. Aunque yo no era su nieta nuca hicieron diferencias entre Sam y yo, para ellos las dos éramos sus nietas. Era lindo tener abuelos así (la abuela era algo anticuada pero nos quería), los míos por parte de mi padre son horribles, la abuela Granger lo único que hace es regañarme por que no me siento lo suficientemente erguida y dice que Sam es una mala compañía, al abuelo Granger le soy totalmente indiferente, él quería que fuera niño -  
  
- Al menos les eres indiferente - se quejo Ron - los míos lo único que hacen es pellizcarme las mejillas y preguntar sobre mi llamada "vida sentimental", de la cual carezco y entonces el abuelo me empieza a preguntar sin no soy "raro" por que según él es anormal que a mi edad aun no tenga una novia formal - Harry y Hermione se rieron en su cara, y por una vez a Ron no le importo, era agradable hablar con sus amigos como antes de que se hicieran pareja.  
  
- Yo nunca conocía a ninguno de mis abuelos, pero según Sirius y Remus eran personas muy agradables -  
  
- Sí que lo eran - afirmo Sirius apareciendo de la nada junto con Remus (solo los llamaban profesores Black y Lupin en clase) - Buenas personas y consentidores a morir -  
  
- Sirius, Remus, no los vimos entrar ¿quieren acompañarnos? - preguntaron los mas jóvenes sonriendo  
  
- Será un placer - afirmaron ambos hombres al unísono  
  
- ¿Así que hablando de los abuelos? - inquirió Remus jovialmente  
  
- Sí, les estaba contando a los chicos como eran las navidades en casa y mencioné a tus padres, Sirius -  
  
- Ah, sí, por supuesto, Liz me contó que mis padres prácticamente te adoptaron como su nieta, seguramente pasaste muchas navidades con ellos-  
  
- Recuerdo las cenas que solía hacer tu madre. Sirius. Comer en casa de los Black era toda una experiencia, es increíble todo lo que son capaces de comer - dijo Remus  
  
- ¿qué te puedo decir? Todos los Black tenemos una pierna hueca, nos sirve para almacenar lo que comemos - respondió Sirius tranquilamente - Hablando de Blacks, ¿Dónde esta Sam? -  
  
- volverá pronto, fue a comprar algo en lo que traían la comida - le informo Hermione  
  
- Bien, Hermione necesito hacerte una pregunta -  
  
- Seguro, dispara -  
  
- ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Sam?, No tengo la más mínima idea. Nunca he tenido problemas para regalarle algo a Harry, simplemente pienso en lo que le hubiera gustado a James y listo, tengo un regalo perfecto, pero no sé que le pueda gustar a Sam - Sirius había dicho todo aquello de forma muy rápida y nerviosa, Remus se hubiera reído de él pero sabía que aquello era muy importante para Sirius por lo cual no lo hizo  
  
Después de pensarlo un poco, Hermione le contesto: - Bueno, usualmente yo uso tres criterios con Sam: Peludo, dulce o adorable -  
  
- ¿Peludo, dulce y adorable? - repitió Sirius - ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Esperaba algo como: Dale un suéter -  
  
- No le des un suéter, nunca los usa. Solo busca algo que sea Peludo o dulce o adorable, si cumple con alguna de esas categorías le gustará -  
  
En ese momento la Señora Rosmerta se acerco con la comida y segundos después apareció Sam, que parecía haber comprado todos los papales para envolver regalos que había en la tienda. Tuvieron una comida bastante agradable contándose anécdotas de Navidad  
  
********  
  
Días mas tarde la mañana de Navidad transcurrió de la siguiente forma:  
  
Draco y Ginny salieron temprano para tener un día de campo romántico, ese era uno de los regalos que Draco tenía planeado para ella  
  
- Me gusta estar así contigo - le dijo Ginny cuando ya habían acabado de desayunar, estaban recargados contra un árbol y Draco la estaba abrazando  
  
- A mí también me gusta cuando estamos juntos - le respondió mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza para darle calor pues había empezado a hacer un poco mas de frío. Ginny se acurruco en los brazos de Draco y le dijo  
  
- ¿Sabes? Cuando me abrazas así siento que nada malo puede pasar -  
  
- Y nada malo pasará, no permitiré que nada malo te pase -  
  
- Lo sé, por eso no le tengo miedo, ni a Voldemort ni al destino -  
  
- Ese es el espíritu - aprobó sonriendo Draco - no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que pueda venir en nuestro futuro la podremos afrontar si estamos juntos -  
  
- Tienes razón. Ahora ¿quieres que te de tu regalo? -  
  
- Sí - dijo Draco poniendo cara de niño chiquito  
  
- Bien, no sabía muy bien que regalarte, por eso decidí hacerte tú regalo yo misma - le entrego un paquete que contenía una bufanda verde con líneas plateadas en los bordes - Noté que solo tienes la del uniforme y pensé que te serviría - Ginny esperaba nerviosa su reacción  
  
- Me encanta, gracias - le contesto Draco sonriendo, nunca antes alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo especialmente para él, y en verdad necesitaba una bufanda nueva; Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Ginny, como era capaz de ser tan pragmática y a la vez pensar en sus sentimientos. Simplemente adoraba a esa chica  
  
- Que bueno que te gusto - Ginny estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado su regalo  
  
- Es hora del regalo numero dos - le informo Draco sacando una caja alargada del bolsillo de su abrigo - Ten, ábrelo - le entrego la caja que contenía un lindo relicario, en el interior había una fotografía de ambos que se habían tomado días antes en Hogsmeade  
  
- Es hermoso, Draco, pero no debiste, debió haberte costado una fortuna - lo cual era cierto pero a Draco no le importaba  
  
- Es mi decisión en que gasto mi dinero - le respondió mientras le ponía el relicario - usualmente te escojo a ti  
  
Entonces se besaron y continuaron disfrutando del simple hecho de estar juntos. En realidad si parecía que nada malo iba a pasar.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione intercambiaban regalos  
  
- ¡Boletos para el partido Bulgaria contra Perú! - exclamo entusiasmado Harry cuando abrió su regalo, Bulgaria contra Perú era uno de los partidos mas interesantes de las eliminatorias rumbo al mundial de Quidditch del año siguiente y era casi imposible conseguir entradas, aunque faltaban 6 meses para que se celebrara el encuentro  
  
- Tuve que pedir un par de favores pero creo que valió la pena - dijo sonriendo Hermione al ver la expresión de entusiasmo de Harry - Víktor y su esposa te mandan saludos, ahora que recuerdo -  
  
- ¿Krum se casó?- pregunto sorprendido  
  
- Hace un par de meses, estuve hablando con ellos mas de dos horas cuando le pedí los boletos, me contaron todos los detalles de la planeación y ejecución de su boda. La cabeza me dolió una semana, mi búlgaro estaba muy oxidado -  
  
- Oh, pobrecita- le dijo abrazándola y besándola en la frente - ¿espero que no hayas sufrido mucho? -  
  
- No, estoy bien, Ivanna es muy agradable, así se llama la esposa de Víktor- agrego cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no sabía quien era Ivanna Krum  
  
- Ahora tú regalo - le puso en la mano un lindo reloj - Esta grabado, lee el reverso - Hermione lo hizo  
  
- "Que dulces pasan junto a ti las horas, ay, si supieras todo lo que tu me inspiras, como sufro cuando tú lloras, como tiemblo cuando tú suspiras. Con Amor, Harry". Harry es hermoso, gracias - lo besó rápidamente en forma de agradecimiento. Después de eso se volvieron a besar mas propiamente, y así se siguieron y perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que el reloj de Hermione sonó anunciando: "Hora de prepararse para la cena"  
  
- Creo que hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo - dijo Harry con una expresión que pasaría a la historia como "The idiot look" (A/N suena muy feo en español, por eso lo dejo en inglés)  
  
- ¿Te estas quejando? -  
  
- ¿Yo? No, nunca - se besaron una ultima vez antes de volver a sus dormitorios para cambiarse para cenar  
  
*******  
  
(¿Quieren saber que le regalo Sirius a Sam? Y viceversa, ¿Sí? Aquí lo tienen) (Si no, sáltense esta parte)  
  
Sirius estaba desenvolviendo su regalo con sumo cuidado pues le era obvio que Sam se había tomado mucho tiempo en envolverlo, además, pensaba con orgullo, era toda una obra de arte la forma en la que su hija había envuelto el regalo. Cuando finalmente llego al regalo en sí se quedo sin habla  
  
- El Libro de la Selva, mi libro favorito - alcanzó a murmurar sorprendido  
  
- Lo sé, el abuelo me lo dijo; él solía leérmelo antes de dormir. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo y tal vez leérselo a mi hermanito -  
  
- Gracias, Sam - le dijo Sirius conmovido al notar que era el libro que su padre le había regalado cuando era niño. El sonido proveniente de una caja que había dejado en el piso lo hizo volver a la realidad - Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. Feliz Navidad - levanto la caja y se la puso enfrente a Sam, entonces una pequeña cabeza peluda alzo la tapa de la caja y se asomo al mundo exterior  
  
- Un perro - grito emocionada Sam, siempre había querido tener uno pero su madre no la había dejado - Es precioso - ya lo había sacado de la caja y ahora lo sostenía en brazos, para deleite del perro, era un Golden Retriver con un gran moño rojo alrededor del cuello  
  
- Que bueno que te gusto -  
  
- Me encanta - estaba dejando que el perro le lamiera toda la cara - Estas conciente de que mi madre te va a matar ¿verdad? -  
  
- No te preocupes por tu madre, yo me encargo de ella -  
  
- ¡Vaya, Sirius! Peludo, dulce y adorable. Ciertamente el regalo perfecto para Sam - le dijo Hermione cuando ella y Harry se reunieron con Remus, Sirius, Sam y Ron en el comedor media hora mas tarde. Después d una pausa agrego - ¿Estas conciente de que tía Liz te va a matar? -  
  
*****  
  
Un par de horas mas tarde...  
  
- Definitivamente No - les dijo Liz a Sam y Sirius - No admitiré a ningún perro en mi casa, contigo, Sirius, es suficiente -  
  
- Mamá, pero no es un perro, es un reno honorario - alego Sam mostrando al perrito y la especie de diadema con cuernitos de reno que llevaba puesta  
  
- Rudolf honorario o no, No lo admitiré en mi casa -  
  
- Por favor Liz -  
  
- Si mamá, por favor -  
  
- Guauu, guauu - "por favor" en canino  
  
Liz no pudo mantener su decisión, y el No cambio a Si después de unos momentos, era imposible resistirse a padre, hija y perro con cuernos de alce poniendo ojos de cachorro a medio morir (cosa que se les daba muy bien a los tres), tal vez en su estado normal eso no la hubiera conmovido pero era demasiado pedir para una mujer embarazada  
  
- De acuerdo - admitió finalmente su derrota - ¿Ya tiene nombre? -  
  
- Sí, lo llamare Yoshi, quiere decir "oso tranquilo" en Japonés -  
  
- ¿Yoshi Black? - pregunto Liz, Sam le dirigió una mirada poco agradable  
  
- Sí, Yoshi Black, ¿Algún problema? -  
  
- Esta bien, es tu perro, llámalo como quieras. No hay por que enojarse -  
  
- Yoshi Black es entonces - dijo Sam mientras Sirius utilizaba su varita para grabar el nombre en la placa que colgaba del collar de Yoshi, cuando hubo terminado, Sam agrego - Bienvenido a la familia, Yoshi, estamos locos pero te acostumbraras - Yoshi ladró en señal de aprobación. Sirius y Liz sonreían, Sam ya se refería a ellos como una familia y eso ya era ganancia.  
  
******* En otra parte del comedor Remus e Isabel (la mamá de Hermione por si lo han olvidado) estaban hablando civilizadamente de ciertas cosa que tenían pendientes. (A/N Liz e Isabel fueron a pasar la Navidad a Hogwarts, creo que no lo había mencionado). Hermione los miraba a la distancia, estaba pensando que tal vez podrían arreglar sus diferencias y darse una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Estaba segura que sus padres ya no tenían sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro, su padre ya se había casado por segunda vez, y ella creía que su madre se merecía la misma oportunidad, después de todo si su padre había logrado casarse con el amor de su vida (su segunda esposa, Connie), ¿por qué su madre no iba a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo?  
  
Claro que ella no podía hablar al respecto de eso con su mamá, pues supuestamente ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre Isabel y Remus muchos años antes.  
  
Después de unos instantes, Hermione se olvido de su madre y Remus por que se había ido a dar un paseo con Harry por los jardines (¿un paseo?, si ajá, ¿así lo llaman ahora?)  
  
Remus e Isabel siguieron hablando hasta después que la cena había concluido, tal vez, solo tal vez, si habían logrado arreglar las cosas  
  
Fin del Capitulo 6  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Este ha sido un capitulo muy largo, espero que no se les haga muy tedioso.  
  
Sobre lo de "Ron no seas una Catarina", las Catarina son unos insectos también conocidos como mariquitas, así que de ahí viene esa expresión  
  
No, aun no les voy a decir que es lo que pasó entre Remus e Isabel, pero ya no falta tanto para que se enteren.  
  
Creo que eso es todo, pero si tienen alguna duda, déjenme un comentario o mándenme un mail y les contestare lo mas pronto posible..  
  
Bueno, hasta la siguiente semana, antes si es posible. Ahora regreso a mis ecuaciones cuadráticas  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel 


	7. Y Sucede que

Capitulo 7 Y sucede que...  
  
Well Happens I'm feeling right. I got Sunshine in a bag. I'm useless and now for long. The future is coming on. And is coming on.  
  
Well Happens, Gorillaz.  
  
A la llegada de Enero, el frío invernal se mantenía, a Harry no parecía importarle pues aprovechaba este clima para abrazar a Hermione cada vez que pasaban cerca de una ventana, solía disculparse diciendo: "-Es que el castillo tiene muchas corrientes de aire-". A Hermione no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que Harry la abrazara con tanta frecuencia, de hecho parecía estar olvidando su suéter con bastante frecuencia.  
  
Con el paso de la Navidad, Sam volvió a lo que parecía ser la normalidad, o al menos eso pensaba Ron, cuan equivocado estaba, ciertamente ya no iba por todos lados saltando y cantando villancicos, y gracias a Dios ya había dejado de usar toda esa ropa que parecía salida directamente del guardarropa de la Señora Clos; solo que ahora tenía delirios por su perro, a quien cargaba a todas partes, y por una motocicleta que, según les dijo Hermione, había esta reparando pieza por pieza desde que tenía 15 y que como regalo de navidad su madre le había llevado a Hogwarts y le estaba permitiendo terminar de repararla (después de que había sufrido un accidente el año anterior, Liz le había prohibido tocar ese "aparato del demonio")  
  
Una mañana Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban desayunando, Sam estaba afuera haciendo algunas reparaciones, algo que a Ron le parecía una locura pues afuera hacia un frío infernal. Aun era temprano, así que el comedor estaba casi vació, de repente un ladrido feliz rompió el relativo silencio que había en la habitación.  
  
- Yoshi - saludo Hermione al cachorro que se había subido al asiento que usualmente ocupaba Sam. Yoshi meneo la colita con fuerza en señal de que estaba feliz de verla - ¿Dónde esta Sam? -  
  
- Hermione, le estas hablando a un perro ¿te das cuenta? -  
  
- Pues te diré que en una competencia de matemáticas entre Yoshi y Tú, le apuesto a mi perro, Ron - Sam había apareció con un overall cubierto de grasa de auto, se lo estaba bajando a la cintura y debajo solo traía una playera sin mangas  
  
- Muy graciosa, Sam, según tú hasta el perro tienen mas cerebro que yo -  
  
- Técnicamente solo dijo que tiene una mejor habilidad matemática - le aclaro Harry riéndose  
  
- Es igual - Malfoy y Ginny aun no aparecían en el comedor por eso el humor de Ron estaba medianamente bueno - Y ¿qué te pasa?, es mitad del invierno y tu como si estuvieras en el trópico - entonces reparo en el tatuaje de las tres crecientes que Sam tenía en el brazo - Eso es un tatuaje de Guardián - dijo Ron sorprendido - ¿Eres un Guardián? -  
  
(El misterio de los Guardianes, ¿qué son? Y ¿qué demonios los hace importantes? se aclarará mas tarde, de momento solo es necesario que sepan que todos aquellos que tienen el tatuaje de las tres crecientes son Guardianes, es una especie de tatuaje mágico, una vez que el poder de un Guardián despierta y alcanza cierto nivel el tatuaje aparece, él Guardián en cuestión puede decidir donde colocar el tatuaje pero una vez colocado ya no se puede mover)  
  
- Sí, al igual que ustedes, pensé que Mío ya se los habría dicho - respondió Sam sin darle importancia mientras tomaba a Yoshi entre sus brazos y se sentaba - sé que es un lugar muy visible pero vuelve loca a mamá, claro que no sabe lo que significa, piensa que en medio de un borrachera perdí una apuesta y por eso me lo hice. Y les agradecería que no se lo dijeran a Sirius -  
  
- No se lo diremos, si tu no le dices sobre nosotros - le respondió Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione, él también era un Guardián -  
  
- Trato hecho - respondió Sam -  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste de nosotros? - pregunto Harry  
  
- Hermione, no me lo dijo si eso es lo que están pensando - informo Sam - aunque de cierta forma eso no es del todo correcto -  
  
- Explícate, es muy temprano para tus acertijos - dijo Ron molesto  
  
- Cuando éramos niñas, Sam y yo podíamos establecer una especie de conexión psíquica que funcionaba de tal forma que era como si ella pudiera ver a través de mis ojos y yo pudiera ver a través de los suyos, dicha conexión solo funcionaba cuando estábamos muy sorprendidas, asustadas y/o en peligro -explico Hermione - Cuando me entere de su condición de Guardianes, Harry, Ron, me sorprendí tanto que la conexión funciono y Sam se enteró -  
  
- Ya veo - dijo Harry tratando de entender - Y la conexión esa ¿la puedes establecer con cualquiera? -  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de decir - Sam era la que tenía habilidades psíquicas, nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando ella pudo establecer la misma clase de conexión con Mark y yo no pude - Hermione estaba a punto de explicar quien era Mark pues ni Harry ni Ron lo conocían, pero Sam la interrumpió  
  
- Mío, no necesitan enterarse de mas, los cuatro somos Guardianes, enfrentaremos lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar, pero no quiero hablar al respecto, hoy no - Sam dijo todo esto con un extraño tono de resinación- Además, no es como que aun pueda establecer las malditas conexiones esas (me trajeron mas problemas que otra cosa), sabes que deje de hacerlo hace años - lo cual no era del todo cierto, pero Hermione no sabía eso -  
  
- Cierto. Miren el correo esta aquí - Dijo Hermione, mirando al techo y tratando de cambiar el tema - Ahí esta Ravie, Sam, ¿crees que traiga algo de casa?- Ravie era un cuervo que Sam utilizaba como lechuza mensajera  
  
- Con suerte la bujía nueva para mi motocicleta - Ravie, descendió y dejo caer un pesado objeto enfrente de Sam - Sip, una bujía nueva. Me agrada mi madre así como esta: embarazada y sintiéndose culpable, y aun tengo unos 6 meses que disfrutar de su culpa -  
  
- Aun me sorprende que te este dejando reparar la moto después de que te rompiste casi todas las costillas cuando la probaste la ultima vez - le dijo Hermione en tono de desaprobación - Recuerda que pasaste casi una semana en el hospital -  
  
- Pero entonces no había leído "El arte Zen y la reparación de motocicletas", esta vez espero no romperme nada. Mejor me voy, si me apresuro tal vez la tenga lista para el fin de semana - Dijo Sam mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo del comedor gritando - ¡Ron, podrías alimentar a Yoshi! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! -  
  
Ron volteo a ver a Yoshi que ahora estaba tratando de subirse a sus piernas, lo levanto y le dijo:  
  
- Odio cuando hace eso ¿tú no? - Yoshi ladró dando a entender que él también odiaba cuando Sam salía corriendo de ese modo - Te entiendo, compañero, créeme que te entiendo. ¿Quieres salchichas? -  
  
- Ron, le estas hablando a un perro ¿Te das cuenta? -  
  
- No molestes, Harry -  
  
- Y luego dice que es mi imaginación - le dijo Harry a Hermione en voz baja para que Ron no lo oyera. Hermione asintió mientras veía a Ron dándole salchichas y tocino a Yoshi. En eso estaban cuando Neville se les acerco con cara de preocupación  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Neville? - pregunto amablemente Hermione  
  
- No han leído El Profeta de esta mañana - Ron, Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza - ha habido otro ataque, peor aun temen que Ya-saben-quien ha vuelto al país, ha regresado -  
  
- Por las barbas de Merlín - fue lo único que los tres amigos alcanzaron a murmurar  
  
********  
  
Mientras corría hacia el exterior, Sam chocó de frente con un gran objeto que la hizo detenerse en seco  
  
- ¿Me prestas tú pasillo? - pregunto Sam sardónicamente mientras se frotaba el golpe que acababa de recibir en la cabeza  
  
- Cuide su tono, Señorita Black - la voz de Snape era fría y peligrosa - no me gustaría tener que informarle a su padre de su conducta inapropiada con un profesor -  
  
- Disculpe profesor, pero por los pasillos se camina no se queda uno parado a mitad de ellos como si fueran la alameda, yo iba caminando, usted estaba obstruyendo el paso, el que estaba actuando in-apropiadamente era usted - Sam era demasiado Black como para amedrentarse ante Snape - Ahora, si no tiene mas que decirme, tengo cosas que hacer, lugares que visitar, con o sin su permiso - Sam se movió con toda la intención de continuar su camino cuando Snape la jalo por el brazo haciéndola retroceder, aunque en realidad no le hizo daño  
  
- Black, no se vaya, aun no termino - Snape había notado el tatuaje en el brazo (estaba seguro de haber visto una marca parecida en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde). Anticipando un cometario al respecto Sam le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Quiere que le recomiende a un artista del tatuaje? O ¿quiere que comparemos el suyo con el mío? - Sam toco la fibra sensible de Snape al mencionar la marca de Voldemort, reminiscencia de sus días como Mortifago, en su brazo.  
  
- Niña tonta, no hables de cosas que están mas allá de lo que eres capaz de entender, tú con tu protegida existencia y vida perfecta - Snape había tocado la fibra sensible de Sam con este comentario  
  
- Mi vida esta lejos de ser perfecta, ahora yo le pido que usted no hable de cosas que no puede entender - Sam libero su brazo de la mano de Snape y continuo su camino, antes de que Snape pudiera detenerla nuevamente o quitarle puntos a Gryffindor  
  
- "Al diablo con ella "- pensó Snape "- hija de Black tenía que ser -" había decidido dejarla ir por esta vez, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, ya se vengaría mas tarde, si había mejores cosas en que ocupar su tiempo, - "como recordar donde he visto esa marca" - se dijo a si mismo, aquello era importante pero no recordaba por que - "No, Severus, no le des importancia, seguramente es una tontería de esa chica" - intervino una de sus voces internas - "entonces ¿por que seguimos aquí, en medio del pasillo discutiendo al respecto? -" intervino una tercera voz "- Buen punto" - Se dijo antes de continuar su camino rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
********  
  
Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy se movía algo nervioso en la silla donde esperaba la aparición de Dumbledore, muy temprano aquella mañana le habían enviado un mensaje para que se presentara cuanto antes en la oficina del director, por eso estaba ahí, de otra forma estaría sentado en el Gran Comedor desayunando con Ginny.  
  
Draco presentía sobre que quería hablar Dumbledore y eso lo hizo sentirse más incomodo. Entonces Snape entró a la oficina de Dumbledore con el semblante sombrío, cosa que solo consiguió poner mas nervioso a Draco aunque lo ocultaba bien. Minutos mas tarde apareció Dumbledore, parecía algo cansado  
  
- Buenos días, señor - saludo Draco tratando de no sonar preocupado, Snape permanecía en de pie y silencio - ¿Quería verme, señor? -  
  
- Ah, joven Malfoy - respondió Dumbledore tratando de sonar alegre - sí, si, por supuesto, vuelva a tomar asiento, Severus por favor -Dumbledore señalo otra silla vacía enfrente de él, Snape se sentó sin decir una palabra - Bien, Draco, supongo que has oído sobre los ataques ocurridos ayer cerca de Gales -  
  
- Ya me he enterado - respondió Draco mecánicamente  
  
- Eso supuse, ahora, el motivo de para que te citara hoy es el siguiente: tememos que haya un nuevo ataque, esta vez mas cerca de Hogwarts, no sabemos cuando, no sabemos donde, pero Severus y yo creemos que con tu ayuda podríamos averiguarlo -  
  
- ¿Mi ayuda, señor? - pregunto Draco - ¿En que puedo ayudar? -  
  
- Veras, aunque no sabemos muchas cosas sí estamos seguros de algo: en Inglaterra, el punto de reunión de los mortifagos es la Mansión Malfoy - Draco dio un respingo a la mención de su ex casa, no porque la información le sorprendiera, sino por que, para bien o para mal, ese había sido su "hogar" por mas de 16 años  
  
- Entiendo, cree que se reunirán pronto para planear el próximo ataque, según tengo entendido, ese es el modus operandi. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi? -  
  
- Que consigas información - informo Snape, abriendo la boca por primera vez - Sabemos que es un gran riesgo para ti y no te lo pediríamos si no lo juzgáramos completamente necesario, pero me temo que así es. Este ataque solo es el comienzo, Voldemort esta buscando venganza y no se detendrá hasta encontrarla -  
  
- Draco, al principio del año escolar me dijiste que querías ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort, esta es la oportunidad, la forma en la que puedes ayudar. Por haber crecido en ella, conoces la Mansión Malfoy mejor que nadie, tu sabrías donde buscar información, nosotros no -  
  
- Básicamente me están pidiendo que vaya a la Mansión, entre a hurtadillas y consiga toda la información que pueda sobre los movimientos de Voldemort -  
  
- Así es, entendemos si no quieres hacerlo... - Dumbledore no termino su frase por que Draco lo interrumpió  
  
- Lo haré, debo irme pronto y necesitare una excusa para faltar a clase. Sí mal no recuerdo, Lucius solía decirme que se reunían a la noche siguiente de un ataque, eso significa esta noche. Sí me lo permite, saldré de inmediato, pero antes quisiera despedirme de... -  
  
- Claro, la Señorita Weasley, sí vaya a despedirse después puede irse, nosotros nos ocuparemos de justificar su ausencia -  
  
- Bien, profesor Dumbledore - Draco ya se estaba yendo cuando la voz de Snape lo detuvo:  
  
- Draco, ten cuidado - él aludido asintió vagamente con la cabeza y después se perdió de vista - Buena suerte, la necesitaras -  
  
******  
  
- Draco ¿qué sucede? ¿qué quería el profesor Dumbledore? - pregunto Ginny tratando de respirar en medio del fuerte abrazo en el que Draco la había envuelto en cuanto la había visto. Draco aflojo un poco su abrazo pero aun mantenía a Ginny muy cerca de él  
  
- Ginny, debo irme - Draco le explico todo sobre su conversación con Dumbledore - solo vine a despedirme  
  
- Draco no puedes irte, es muy peligroso -  
  
- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por todas las cosas que he hecho mal tengo que hacer algo bien, esta es mi oportunidad. No te preocupes por mi, tengo demasiadas cosa por las que volver - le dijo en ese tono tan dulce y cariñoso que solo tenía para ella - Volveré -  
  
Ginny lo miro fijamente, siempre que le hablaba así la hacia sentirse tan especial y tranquila.  
  
- Sé que esto es algo que debes hacer, pero me gustaría que no tuvieras que hacerlo - Ginny estaba resignada, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Draco, una de ellas era que: una vez que había tomado una decisión era imposible hacer que se retractara, y él ya había decidido irse - Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que volverás de una pieza ¿sí? - Ginny trataba de combatir las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos pero fallaba miserablemente, eso era mas de lo que Draco podía soportar, prefería pasar por dosis masivas de maldición cruciatus antes que ver a Ginny llorar. Draco la abrazo de nuevo y ella no opuso la mas mínima resistencia  
  
- Te amo - le dijo Draco al oído. Ginny respondió con otro -"Te Amo"- apenas audible pero que significo el universo para Draco - Volveré, en una pieza y tendrás que soportarme por mucho, mucho tiempo -  
  
- Mas te vale - le contesto Ginny en el tono mas alegre que pudo. Entonces se besaron, y Draco se fue, tenía una misión que cumplir  
  
********  
  
Esa misma noche Draco había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy, escabulléndose por los muchos pasadizos secretos de la Mansión, Draco logró encontrar la sala de reunión de los Mortifagos, había estado ahí antes cuando era niño; su padre solía llevarlo ahí y contarle historias sobre los días de reinado de Voldemort, recordando las cosas que su padre le había dicho, Draco no podía evitar preguntarse como había podido dormir tranquilo por tantos años sabiendo tales cosas.  
  
Manteniéndose bien oculto entre las sombras de la habitación apenas iluminada por el fuego en la chimenea, Draco lo escucho todo, los planes, los ataques programados, descubrió con gran pesar que las fuerzas de Voldemort eran mas grandes de lo que todos suponían y escucho donde se llevaría a cabo el próximo ataque, Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto: sería un ataque cerca de Hogwarts, y mas pronto de lo que se imaginaban: Hogsmeade, el viernes por la tarde, aquel día era Domingo, eso les daba cinco días para planear la contra ofensiva pero tendría que volver lo mas rápido que pudiera al castillo.  
  
Esperando hasta que el ultimo de los mortifagos se había marchado, y unas horas después de que la habitación quedara en penumbras, Draco desando el camino y voló a la máxima velocidad que su escoba le permitía. Desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado oscuro y Draco muy cansado no logró ver un árbol que se interponía en su camino, su escoba pego de lleno entre las ramas de un gran Roble, afortunadamente él estaba bien, la escoba era otra historia.  
  
- Esto es ridículo ¿Quién planta un roble a mitad del camino? - dijo muy enojado una vez que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, ni siquiera había tratado de bajar su escoba, no valía la pena. Utilizando un hechizo de localización se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de Hogwarts, de hecho solo tendría que cruzar un bosque que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de distancia y estaría en los terrenos del colegio. El único problema era que: - Oh no, le Bosque Prohibido, supongo que no tengo otra opción, es la forma mas rápida de llegar al castillo. Esta a punto de amanecer, supongo que no será tan peligroso - concluyo Draco y se puso en camino, sin darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error: subestimo al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
********  
  
Ginny lo había pasado muy mal el día anterior, Ron había estado insoportable haciendo conjeturas sobre la desaparición de Draco, mas tarde tubo que tragarse sus palabras cuando se entero del verdadero motivo de la ausencia de Malfoy, sumado a eso empezaba a preocuparse, otro día entero había pasado y al llegar la noche, Ginny no lograba conciliar el sueño, sus compañeras de dormitorio la habían echado porque no dejaba a nadie dormir, así que Ginny bajo a la sala común para tratar de conciliar el sueño pero era muy difícil.  
  
Cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, Ginny se sobresalto cuando escucho pasos que descendían por la escalera de los dormitorios de chicas  
  
- Demonios, espero que lo haya dejado ahí - era la voz de Sam  
  
- Eres muy descuidada - reprendió Hermione - Ni siquiera recuerdas donde dejaste tu tarea-  
  
- Ya, ya, Mío, lo peor que podría pasar es que la tenga que repetir -  
  
- Es para mañana a primera hora -  
  
- ¿Es esto lo que estas buscando? - pregunto Ginny ya que Sam y Hermione habían aparecido en la Sala común -  
  
- ¡Ginny! - casi gritaron las dos  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? -  
  
- Si, un poco, no sé, estoy preocupada por Draco -  
  
- No te preocupes por él, estoy segura que sabe cuidarse el solo, no tardara en volver - Ginny les había contado la verdadera razón por la que Draco había desaparecido y ellas habían pasado todo el día tratando de animarla. Hermione había estado tratando de animarla, Sam se la había pasando callando a Ron cada vez que empezaba con sus comentarios  
  
- Eso espero, Hermione -  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestro cuarto?, tenemos un sillón tan confortable como en el que estas tratando de dormir. Mamá nos envío un pastel delicioso de casa, podemos hacer un poco de malteada de chocolate. Además, podemos ver "A Life Less Ordinary", Ewan se veía especialmente guapo en esa película. Esa maldita Cameron Díaz lo manoseó todito - dijo Sam.  
  
- ¿Ewan?, ¿Cameron Díaz? - preguntó Ginny  
  
- Ewan MacGregor, es un actor muggle-Sam golpeó a Hermione en el brazo - y el amor de la vida de Sam -  
  
-Gracias. Cameron Díaz es una actriz, una rubia tonta cualquiera - dijo Sam (A/N no tengo nada en contra de Cameron Díaz pero Sam sí: manoseó a Ewan. Ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo algo en contra de Cameron.) - ¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Parece buena idea, tal vez me relaje un poco, dado que no puedo dormir. Y, dime Sam, ese Ewan ¿Es guapo? -  
  
- Mucho, Ginny, mucho - dijo Sam con una sonrisa de complacencia  
  
*********  
  
Ewan, el pastel y la malteada lograron distraer a Ginny un poco pero al día siguiente todas las preocupaciones volvieron a su mente y Draco aun no volvía.  
  
Cerca del medio día, Draco apareció, Hagrid lo había encontrado a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido con bastantes heridas, se había perdido todo el día y la noche en el bosque, se había topado con varias criaturas de la que le gustaban a Hagrid. Sin saber que hacer, Hagrid llevo a Draco a la enfermería, todos estaban en clase así que nadie se dio cuenta de eso. La señora Pomfrey de inmediato lo atendió mientras Hagrid informaba al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore se dirigió a la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudo, y le pidió a Hagrid que fuera con el Profesor Snape le dijera que fuera a la enfermería, que después buscara a Ginny y que la enviará a la enfermería también, Hagrid, como de costumbre, no cuestiono las instrucciones de Dumbledore, en cambio las llevo a cabo con la mayor prontitud.  
  
Cinco minutos mas tarde, Dumbledore estaba en la enfermería convenciendo a la Señora Pomfrey para que le permitiera hablar con Draco, entonces llegaron Snape y Ginny.  
  
- Por favor, Poppy, es muy importante -  
  
- Necesita descansar -  
  
- Solo un momento, Señora Pomfrey, es muy importante - pidió Draco desde su cama con voz débil, la Señora Pomfrey accedió a regañadientes - Profesor, será el viernes, en Hogsmeade, son más de lo que piensan -  
  
- Bien, hay alguien que quiere verte - le dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada y haciéndole un seña a Ginny para que se acercara  
  
- Draco, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Ginny preocupada  
  
- Hola, Ginny. Te dije que volvería - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente  
  
*******  
  
Los días pasaron, Dumbledore y los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix (suponiendo que sí sea un grupo que lucha en contra de Voldemort) estaban muy ocupados tratando de contener el ataque de Voldemort, tendiendo trampas e informando a las personas en las que se podía confiar y que estaban dispuestas a pelear. El viernes llegó y una pelea bastante violenta tuvo lugar en Hogsmeade, muchos resultaron heridos, algunos murieron, por fortuna el grupo de Voldemort cayó en todas las trampas y para el sábado por la mañana todo estaba controlado, habían logrado disminuir el numero de los hombres de Voldemort y las fuerzas se habían equilibrado.  
  
Los Mortifagos que quedaban tardarían varias semanas en reagruparse y lograr planear otro ataque, eso le daba un respiro a la Orden del Fénix, al ejercito del ministerio y a todo el Mundo Mágico en general.  
  
Ginny había pasado todo el tiempo que le era posible en la enfermería con Draco a espera de que él despertara, el Sábado por la tarde finalmente despertó.  
  
- Creo que nunca me ha dolido la cabeza tanto - murmuro Draco algo aturdido  
  
- ¡Draco!, estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado - gritó Ginny, lanzándose sobre Draco y abrazándolo con fuerza  
  
- Ginny, amor, no es que no me guste que me abraces, pero estoy algo adolorido -  
  
- Uh, lo siento - dijo Ginny incorporándose al tiempo que la Señora Pomfrey entraba para examinar a Draco  
  
- Qué bueno que ya despertó, joven Malfoy, nos tenía preocupadas a la Señorita Weasley y a mi - informo la Señora Pomfrey mientras comprobaba que Draco estuviera bien - Ginny apenas se ha movido de aquí -  
  
- ¿Es cierto? -  
  
- Pues claro, ¿que esperabas?, no me iba a ir mientras no estuvieras bien -  
  
- Gracias, Ginny. Y ¿El ataque? - preguntó Draco de repente, recordando el porque estaba en esa cama de la enfermería  
  
- Eso esta controlado, todo salió bien - le informo la Señora Pomfrey - Ahora, quiero que te quedes ahí sentado mientras les traigo algo de comer -  
  
Poppy se fue dejando solos a Ginny y a Draco, quienes se pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y tratando de reír y olvidar la ultima semana. Esa noche Ginny durmió en la Torre de Gryffindor por primera vez desde que Draco había vuelto, y al día siguiente él salió de la enfermería. Ahora todos podrían tomar un respiro y recuperar fuerzas, todos se lo merecían y se lo había ganado.  
  
********  
  
El Domingo por la noche Sam y Ron estaban en la habitación de Sam a punto de ver una película. Harry y Hermione tenían que "hacer su tarea de Astronomía" y no pudieron acompañarlos en su ritual semanal de ver una película, Ginny estaba con Draco y tampoco los podían acompañar.  
  
- No puedo creer que todo termino - dijo Sam mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con Ron  
  
- Yo no puedo creer que de hecho Malfoy hizo algo decente. Incluso empiezo a creer que en realidad si quiere a mi hermana - dijo Ron molesto, ahora no tenía nada en contra de Malfoy que pudiera usar para evitar que saliera con su hermana  
  
- ¿Sabes algo?- Sam estaba tratando de cambiar el tema - Creo que somos bastante patéticos -  
  
- ¿Por que? -  
  
- Míranos, estamos en nuestras pijamas un domingo por la noche viendo una película mientras nuestros amigos están en el besadero (así le decían a la torre de Astronomía). Tú hermana esta con su novio. Y mi padre esta ayudando a mi embarazada madre a mudarse al castillo (después de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade, Sirius le había pedido a Liz que se mudara al castillo, donde estaría mas segura. Isabel también se estaba mudando al castillo a petición de Liz pues no quería dejarla sola en Covington Cross), y por si fuera poco, mi propio perro esta de parranda con Fang (ambos estaban correteando por los terrenos del colegio) -  
  
- Parece que estamos destinados a ser solterones patéticos. Te diré que a veces envido a Harry, me gustaría tener lo que el tiene con Hermione, no con Hermione desde luego - dijo Ron pensativo - Nunca he estado en una relación seria. ¿Y tú? -  
  
- Una vez- admitió Sam - pero eso ya termino -  
  
- ¿Qué paso? -  
  
- Nada, supongo que era demasiado perfecto y creo que me asuste, tal vez soy la clase de chica que necesita relaciones neuróticas pasivo-agresivas, y mi relación con Mark era demasiado perfecta, él era un pacifista y rara vez me llevaba la contraria -  
  
- Estas loca, dejar algo solo por que es demasiado perfecto -  
  
- Sí, estoy loca, pero creo que no se trata de que sea perfecto, se trata de que sea correcto. Es todo un sistema ideológico, te aburrirías, mejor veamos la película - Ron no insistió, estaba seguro que sí se aburriría si Sam le explicaba su teoría, en vez de eso dijo:  
  
- No puedo creer que me convencieras para de ver Moulin Rogue -  
  
- Te gusta Nicole Kidman, mejor no te quejes -  
  
- No me quejo sobre Nicole, pero ¿tenemos que ver películas de ese tal Ewan siempre? -  
  
- Ni te atrevas a decir algo contra Ewan porque... - Sam respiro profundo para no perder los estribos - Además no siempre vemos películas de él, la ultima vez vimos X-Men -  
  
- Será lo que tu digas - dijo Ron mientras la película empezaba.  
  
Se quedaron dormidos viendo la película, apoyados el uno contra el otro, durante la noche se estuvieron moviendo entre sueños hasta que se lograron acomodar cómodamente en el sillón, de tal forma que cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación encontraron a Sam y a Ron profundamente dormidos, Ron tenía los brazos alrededor de Sam y Sam tenía sujetada una de las manos de Ron entre las suyas.  
  
- Vaya arreglo que tienen ustedes ahí - dijeron Harry y Hermione mas alto de lo que deberían mientras cerraban la puerta. El ruido los sobresalto y terminaron por caerse del sillón, Ron encima de Sam.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Ron, te importaría quitarte de encima, no soy estacionamiento ¿Sabes? - dijo Sam después de unos momentos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba con Ron  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a ella, ambos enrojecieron ante la mirada de Harry y Hermione, Ron se disculpó y se fue a su habitación, Sam se metió a su cama y se cubrió totalmente la cabeza con las mantas. Ambos completamente ajenos a las ideas que la imagen de ellos dos en pijama, abrazados en el sillón había formado en las cochambrosas mentes de sus amigos.  
  
Harry y Hermione compartieron una malévola sonrisa y en los días siguientes dedicaron el tiempo que les quedaba libre entre la escuela, los deberes y su tiempo juntos, a pensar formas para juntar a Ron y Sam, en plan... romántico.  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Este ha sido otro largo capitulo, espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, mi computadora voló y escribí la mitad de esto en la computadora de mi hermana, así que por favor no se enojen conmigo.  
  
Siento que abuse un poco de los diálogos en este capitulo, espero que no les moleste. Lo de los Guardianes lo tenía que mencionar y esa fue la única forma en la que se me ocurrió, el dialogo con Snape puede que tome importancia mas adelante.  
  
Me tengo que ir, tengo exámenes acercándose y tengo que estudiar.  
  
En el próximo capitulo veremos como celebran el día de San Valentín en Hogwarts, se enterarán de quien es ese tal Mark Johnson, y si aun recuerdan a ese Jonathan Hautzing hará una aparición especial y sabremos algo de por que Sam dice que su vida no es perfecta.  
  
Hasta la próxima  
  
Clavel  
  
PD El tatuaje de los Guardianes tiene la forma de tres lunas en cuarto creciente unidas, es un símbolo muy popular entre los que practican la Wicca, que es una especie de religión que se basa un poco en la brujería. Pero para esta historia el símbolo no tiene nada que ver con la Wicca, simplemente el tatuaje tiene esa forma por que todos los que lo llevan nacieron durante una tríada o lo que es igual, nacieron en un momento en el que tres lunas en el sistema solar estaban en la misma etapa de cuarto creciente. Espero que no sea muy confuso.  
  
Bye. 


	8. Ama, vive y aprende

Capitulo 8: Ama, Vive y Aprende.  
  
Maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I could have. Maybe I didn't love you, Quite as much as I should have. And all those little things I should have say, But I never took the time. You were always on my mind. You were always on my mind.  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you, In those lonely, lonely nights. And I guess I never told you how happy Am I because you're mine. If I ever make you feel down, Sorry, Girl I was blind. But you were always on my mind. You were always on my mind.  
  
Always on my mind. Elvis, El Rey.  
  
- Chicos, les tengo una magnifica noticia - anunció Fleur Delacour cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase - He hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y ha accedido a que este año llevemos acabo un festival por el día del Amor y la Amistad. Lo haremos todo a la usanza muggle y será parte de su calificación para este trimestre. Los he dividido en grupos, cada uno se ocupara de una actividad diferente: la decoración, los alimentos, la música, la organización. Ahora, quiero que den sugerencias en estos tópicos para que puedan empezar a trabajar -  
  
- Podríamos hacerlo en los terrenos del Colegio, para tener mas espacio -  
  
- Sí, y así podríamos aprovechar la nieve que queda para la decoración, como un festival de invierno. Incluso podríamos congelar una parte del lago para tener una pista de patinaje - sugirió Dean Thomas -  
  
- En una película vi que ponían una feria, nada muy grande, una rueda de la fortuna, algunos juegos, el tren del amor, cosas así sería cuestión de contratarla - sugirió Ron a quien Hermione y Sam lo habían obligado a ver "Jamás Besada" hacia unos días.  
  
- Y en las tardes había una especie de baile al aire libre, pero no contrataban a ningún grupo, solían poner un Karaoke, así que las personas subían y cantaban y los que estaban en la pista bailaban, era muy gracioso, por que cualquiera podía subir y dedicar canciones -  
  
- Bien, bien, veo que todo están emocionados con la idea - dijo Sonriendo Fleur - Revisen al salir que asignación les toco, y pónganse a trabajar, San Valentín esta a solo 12 días de distancia -  
  
- Yo estoy en el comité de decoración - dijo Harry, resignado mientras caminaban al gran Comedor - Genial, como si tuviera algún sentido del estilo -  
  
- Sam y yo estamos en la organización del entretenimiento - informó Hermione  
  
- Yo en el de alimentos - dijo Ron  
  
- ¡Que bien! - dijo Sam - recuerda que me gustan las... -  
  
- Galletas de chispas de chocolate y el pastel de fresa y vainilla, ya lo sé, Sam, me asegurare de que los incluyan en el menú para el festival. A cambio... -  
  
- Veré que se puede hacer para traer una feria al festival - respondió Sam que sabía que Ron tenía muchas ganas de subirse a una Rueda de la Fortuna. Ya habían llegado al comedor y se estaban sentado - Oh ho, no, alerta materna acercándose a las dos en punto - dijo Sam mientras trataba de esconderse detrás de Ron -  
  
- Ni lo intentes, Sam. Ya te vi - dijo Liz acercándose a la mesa, ya se le empezaba a notar un poco el embarazo - Dijiste que me ayudarías es escoger un papel para decorar la habitación de tu hermano -  
  
- Ya sé que lo dije, pero nunca acabamos de ponernos de acuerdo y no es bueno para ti discutir, menos conmigo, puede causarte angustia emocional -  
  
- ¿Qué te pusiste de acuerdo con tu padre o que? Él me acaba de dar la misma mala excusa -  
  
- Bueno, si no tienes una buena excusa usa una mala -  
  
- Eso fue lo mismo que él dijo -  
  
- Esta en los genes, supongo - Liz la miro con el entrecejo fruncido lanzándole una mirada muy severa - Mamá, no te enojes, en el último numero de Mi Bebé y yo dice que tanto coraje durante el embarazo es muy peligroso para el feto y... - Sam no termino de informarle a su madre sobre lo que decía en el ultimo numero de Mi Bebé y yo, porque en ese momento una lechuza grande se acerco y dejo una carta enfrente de ella, la carta tenía el sello oficial de la resistencia contra Voldemort, eso generalmente no eran buenas noticias  
  
- ¿Qué no el correo vino en la mañana?- pregunto Ron, Harry asintió. Hermione miraba con preocupación a Sam, la ultima vez que ella había recibido una carta como esa fue cuando le informaron de la muerte de Mark. Sam abrió el sobre muy rápido, de el salieron una hora con el mismo sello oficial y otro sobre cerrado  
  
- ¿Y bien? - dijo exasperándose Liz - ¿Vas a venir o no? -  
  
- Ahora no, mamá - murmuro Sam vagamente antes de salir corriendo del comedor  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -  
  
- Tía, cálmate, mira - Hermione le entrego la hoja que Sam había dejado sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo -  
  
- ¿Qué? - tomó la hoja y la leyó en voz alta - Estimada Señorita Black: El motivo de la presente es comunicarle que entre las pertenencias del Teniente Mark Jonhson se encontró una carta dirigida a usted, misma que le adjuntamos. Esperando que esto compense en algo su sensible perdida, se despide de usted. Coronel Joseph Stain. Comandante del tercer batallón, Caláis, Francia. - Liz miro nerviosa a Hermione, ahora entendía la reacción de Sam - Oh por Dios -  
  
******  
  
Algunos días pasaron y todos los alumnos de ultimo curso que tomaban la clase de taller de Estudios Muggles estaban vueltos locos con los preparativos para el festival, tenían pensado recrear un pequeño pueblo en los terrenos del colegio, con una cárcel, una cantina, un registro civil y todo eso (ya saben, cosa típicas de los festivales), los del comité de entretenimiento lograron encontrar a un grupo de magicios (brujos que trabajaban en el mundo muggle como magos) que operaban una feria muggle y habían accedido a montarla en el festival.  
  
Desde el día de la carta, Sam actuaba muy extraño, parecía ausente todo el tiempo, por mas que Ron le insistía apenas y probaba bocado en las comidas y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. Hermione también se dio cuenta de que la carta seguía sin ser abierta sobre el escritorio de Sam, tal vez no tenía el valor para abrirla.  
  
*******  
  
- ¿Acaso Sam siempre se obsesiona así con todo? - pregunto Ron a Hermione unos días mas tarde, Sam había ido a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en el lugar del festival, al día siguiente eran la pruebas de iluminación, antes de dormir - Nunca la había visto perderse una cena por... bueno... por nada -  
  
- No, Sam solo se obsesiona así cuando no quiere pensar en algo en particular -  
  
- Lo que sea que eso signifique - dijo Ron sin entender  
  
- Granger, no me digas que Black sigue llorando la muerte del buen Mark -  
  
- Hautzing, vete directo a donde incluso Voldemort teme ir y piérdete - Jonathan Hautzing se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione le contesto y se marchó en busca de Sam  
  
- A mi me gustaría saber ¿Quién es ese tal Mark? - le dijo Ron a Harry pensando que Hautzing se había marchado  
  
- ¿Por qué, Weasley? ¿Te interesa competir contra él por Samantha? Pues déjame que te diga que llevas todas las de perder, entre tú y Mark Jonhson no tienes la mas mínima oportunidad -  
  
- Eso es algo que no te toca a ti decidir, además por lo que entiendo, él ya esta muerto -  
  
- El que alguien este muerto difícilmente quiere decir que se haya ido. Y que bueno que tengas tanta confianza, la necesitaras después de ver esto - Jonathan le arrojo a Ron un libro cuya portada leía : Academia Hecate. Anuario - Pagina 17, que lo disfrutes -  
  
Ron hojeo el libro hasta llegar a la pagina 17 donde aparecía la fotografía de un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, muy guapo con cabello rubio, ojos grises y una sonrisa que Lockhart envidiaría. Entonces Ron leyó en voz alta: - Mark Jonhson (séptimo curso): capitán del equipo de Quidditch, presidente de la clase, Sociedad de Honor. Augurio: Gran carrera en cualquier cosa que se proponga y casarse con su novia Samantha Black (quinto curso) -  
  
- En otras palabras el Señor Perfecto - dijo Harry  
  
- Negaré esto en corte, pero creo que no tengo la mas mínima oportunidad con Sam - dijo Ron sin pensar - No es que quiera algo con ella pero...- agrego rápidamente esperando que Harry no le diera importancia  
  
- ¿Te gusta Sam? -  
  
- Es linda, eso no lo puedo negar, si no me crees (todos sabemos que para ti solo Hermione es bonita) pregúntale al resto de población masculina de Gryffindor, pero... pero... -  
  
- Te gusta. Te gusta. Te gusta... -  
  
- Ya cállate. Harry - Ron seguía hojeando el anuario - Mira aquí esta Sam: Samantha Black (quinto curso) : cazadora titular en el equipo de Quidditch, Sociedad de Honor, record de detenciones (primer alumno en llenar una gaveta por si solo). Augurio: Terminar en prisión o conquistar el mundo (50:50) - 5 minutos después:  
  
- Ron ya puedes dejar de ver ese anuario - Ron continuaba mirando las muchas fotografías que había de Sam y Mark , especialmente la que los proclamaba la pareja mas prometedora - sí esto empieza a afectarte Hautzing gana- añadió Harry -  
  
- Si, tienes razón -  
  
********  
  
Hermione no había encontrado a Sam en el lugar del festival, ni en su cuarto, pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que la carta ya no estaba sobre el escritorio, vio la ventana abierta y supuso que estaría en el techo, a Sam le gustaban los lugares altos.  
  
- No entiendo tu maldita fijación por los lugares altos - dijo Hermione cuando encontró a Sam sentada en el techo, ella odiaba las alturas  
  
- Me gustan porque si me quedo aquí arriba lo suficiente, empiezo a sentir que soy como todas esas personas allá abajo, con mis pequeños problemas: "mi cabello se ve horrible hoy", "me gustaría que ese chico me invitara"," voy a reprobar matemáticas 1", "¿Qué hago si me encuentro a Ewan McGregor en la calle?" -  
  
- Bueno, supongo que no todos piensan eso último. Pero entiendo lo que dices, con este bodrio de ser Guardián y todo eso -  
  
- Algunas veces me gustaría que todo fuera mas simple, yo no pedí esto, no pedí ser la hija ilegitima de uno de mis profesores, no pedí tener que empezar a tomar píldoras para dormir a los 10 años, ¡Dios, no pedí tener todas esas horribles pesadillas!, ni que esas malditas pastillas me mandaran al hospital antes de cumplir 16 años, mucho menos que mi mejor amigo muriera en la guerra. ¿Sabes que lo vi todo?, vi cuando lo mataron, estaba caminando en la calle y de repente oí su voz en mi cabeza como antes: "Adiós, Sam. Cuídate y vive el sueño por ambos", después una luz verde y se había ido -  
  
- Nunca me lo dijiste -  
  
- Estaba tratando de olvidar. ¿Te importaría ver lo que dice la carta?, yo no puedo - Hermione tomo la carta que Sam le dio y la leyó, decía:  
  
"Sam: Estaba aquí en mi barraca, tendido en mi cama esperando entrar en combate, cuando nuestra vieja canción empezó a sonar en la radio de uno de mis compañeros, de inmediato me acorde de ti y un suave calor fraternal me calentó de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando la palabra "fraternal" se registró en mi cerebro supe que tenía que escribirte, y eso estoy haciendo. Creo que empiezo a entender lo que me dijiste cuando terminamos, creo que tienes razón. Uno no debe estar con la primera persona de la que se enamora solo por que es fácil, uno debe de estar con la persona de la que mas se enamora porque es correcto. Entendiste eso antes que yo, y se supone que yo soy el mas maduro en nuestra relación. Ahora estoy listo para avanzar pero quiero que sepas que te amé con todo lo que mi corazón era capaz y una parte de mi siempre lo hará, pero estamos creciendo y no podemos detenerlo, debemos continuar. La próxima vez que nos veamos, recordaremos esto y te reirás de mi, yo te abrazare, y todo será como antes.  
  
Te quiere, Mark (alias tú mejor amigo).  
  
P.D. Ama, vive y aprende.  
  
- Ese idiota siempre supo como hacerme llorar - dijo Sam en tono cariñoso secándose las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos  
  
- Sí, recuerdo que cuando teníamos 5 años te quito a Blueberry (el oso de peluche de Sam) y te soltaste a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana -  
  
Sam y Hermione permanecieron un buen rato en el techo, recordando las cosa que habían hecho cuando eran niñas, recordando a Mark y la infancia que nunca volvería. Para cuando terminaron, Sam estaba lista para superar la muerte de Mark, había dejado de doler, ahora podía olvidar.  
  
*****************  
  
En la mañana del 14 de febrero...  
  
- Ron, Ron, muévete -  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto Ron mas dormido que despierto - ah, Sam ¿Qué quieres?, es muy temprano -  
  
- Lo sé, pero tu desconsiderado amigo decidió despertar a Hermione con un desayuno en la cama-  
  
- Ha estas deshoras de la madrugada (eran las 8:30 a.m.) -  
  
- Ni me lo digas, ¿Podrías moverte un poco? -  
  
- ¿Para que? - preguntó mientras hacía espacio en su cama  
  
- Para que pueda terminar de dormir - respondió Sam subiéndose a la cama de Ron y acomodándose - Sé que la cama de Harry está vacía pero sería muy extraño -  
  
- De acuerdo, solo espero que no tengas los pies fríos - dijo Ron mientras jalaba las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos  
  
- Yo espero que tú no ronques -  
  
(A/N Estaba tratando de escribir la parte en la que Harry le lleva el desayuno a la cama a Hermione, pero me temo que quieren privacidad, así que solo escribí esta parte para que supieran que estaban haciendo. Pueden imaginarse lo que quieran, yo no sabría que hicieron, pues cerraron la puerta con llave después de que Sam se fue)  
  
**********  
  
"- BIENVENIDOS AL FESTIVAL-" Se leía con letras grandes que cambiaban de color  
  
- "Mon Diu" - exclamó Fleur felicitando a sus alumnos de 7 cursi de Taller de Estudios Muggles cuando inauguraron el festival - Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, todo se ve perfecto -  
  
- Felicidades Fleur, chicos, el festival se ve maravilloso - dijo alegremente el Profesor Dumbledore después de haber inaugurado el festival - Es como si el amor estuviera en el aire, a mira Fleur, me parece que por ahí viene el Señor Weasley - Bill, aclaro antes de que se hagan confusiones, Bill Weasley es el novio de Fleur, por eso lo invito al colegio  
  
- Me disculpan, tengo que ir a saludar -  
  
- Adelante, adelante - le dijo Dumbledore condescendiente mente, después de un suspiro agregó - Ahh, que lindo es entre los jóvenes el amor. Ah, casi lo olvido, Señorita Granger, podría hablar con usted un momento -  
  
- Por supuesto profesor - respondió Hermione mientras se apartaban un poco del grupo - ¿Sucede algo malo? -  
  
- No realmente - dijo antes de continuar - Me parece que usted esta al tanto de los asuntos que había pendientes entre su madre y el profesor Lupin -  
  
- Así es, señor. Se que salieron juntos cuando asistían al colegio y que las cosas no terminaron muy bien - respondió nerviosamente, no le gustaba el rumbo que esta conversación estaba tomando  
  
- Sí, veras, Remus me contó que ya hablo contigo al respecto y sobre la posibilidad de que Isabel y él volvieran a salir juntos, y que tú estuviste de acuerdo - Hermione recordaba bien esa conversación, había sido después de que su madre se había mudado al castillo, Remus le había pedido que se quedara después de clase y entonces se lo dijo :  
  
***** Flash back ******  
  
- Hermione -le había dicho el Profesor Lupin evidentemente nervioso - No sé si sepas que tu madre y yo asistimos al colegio juntos -  
  
- Lo sé, profesor, también se que salieron juntos y que no terminaron en muy buenos términos, peor que aclararon las cosas cuando se vieron en Navidad. Asumo que desea hablar de esto conmigo por alguna razón en particular, así que puede dejar los rodeos -  
  
- Desde la navidad pasada, Isabel y yo nos hemos estado escribiendo regularmente, ahora que vive en el castillo hemos hablado de la posibilidad de volver a salir juntos, pero no lo haremos si tú te sientes incomoda o esto te afecta en algo -  
  
- Profesor Lupin, sabe que lo respeto y que lo tengo en un muy bien concepto, y que mi madre es una mujer adulta que puede tomar decisiones por si misma, decisiones en las que yo no tengo nade que ver. No me agrada meterme en su vida, y si ella quiere estar con usted por mi no hay ningún problema. Quiero decir: mis padres no se separaron por su culpa, usted ni siquiera esta cerca cuando ellos se divorciaron, a decir verdad no creo que ellos dos alguna vez se hayan amado, se querían pero nunca se amaron, y aunque eso les sirvió para construir un matrimonio por mas de 13 años eso no iba a durar para siempre. No se preocupen por mi, si quieren intentarlo adelante -  
  
Remus suspiro aliviado, pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse a alguna escena o que Hermione le dijera que no deseaba que saliera con su madre, pero lo único que sucedió fue que Hermione actuó de una forma muy madura y no se opuso.  
  
**** Fin de Flash back ****  
  
Después de eso había tenido la misma conversación con su madre.  
  
- Lo estuve y aun lo estoy, pero francamente no parece que ninguno de los dos quiera dar el primer paso - dijo Hermione señalando a su madre y al profesor Lupin que estaban sentado en extremos opuestos de una mesa, su volteaban a ver, se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada  
  
- Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Veras, algunas veces los adultos son tan indecisos que necesitan que les den un pequeño empujoncito - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione - Espero que puedas hacer algo al respecto -  
  
- Creo que se me ocurrió algo, profesor, déjemelo a mi, yo me encargare - Dumbledore pareció complacido y se fue - Muy bien, operación cupido entra en acción -  
  
- ¿Que quería Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se reunió con él. Ron y Sam  
  
- Nada importante. Sam, ¿recuerdas esa canción con la que Mark solía atormentarte para que volvieras con él?, ya sabes cuál: Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad - A/N, cuando las letras estén en cursivas quiere decir que es una canción y/o están cantando  
  
- Se llama "Te necesito", ¿Por qué? - (brillante nombre)  
  
- ¿Te la sabes completa? -  
  
- Me obligo a escucharla 138 veces antes de que le aventara una maceta, tendría que tener alzhaimer para no conocer esa canción -  
  
- Perfecto, necesito tú ayuda - acto seguido Hermione arrastró a Sam hasta donde estaba una banda tocando, cuando la canción que estaban tocando terminó, empezó una melodía lenta y después las voces de Hermione y Sam empezaron a cantar  
  
No digas que es tarde que mucho esperaste y ya no piensas volver, dí que aún hay tiempo para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer, porque yo nunca te olvidé. Te fuiste de pronto poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor y al verme sola juré arrancarte de raíz pero no la verdad, yo tampoco pude olvidar.  
  
- Yo no sabía que mi novia podía cantar así - murmuro Harry - ¿Por qué lo estará haciendo? -  
  
- Mira - le dijo Ron señalando a Isabel y al profesor Lupin, se habían levantado y habían empezado a bailar - Ahí tienes la razón -  
  
- Operación Cupido -  
  
Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad Fue solo un mal sueño tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mi, rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin. Esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder. Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad  
  
- Creo que esa fue una pedrada directa a la cabeza - le dijo Remus al oído a Isabel  
  
- Hermione es buena para eso -  
  
- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos juntos? -  
  
- Claro, fue en aquella fiesta en las Tres Escobas, no habíamos escapado del colegio para celebrar una broma que le hicimos a Snape -  
  
- Robamos toda su ropa interior y la colgamos en las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, Creo que aun no nos ha perdonado por eso - ambos voltearon a ver a Snape que miraba ceñudo desde un rincón - después de todo el Sauce le puso un ojo morado cuando intento bajar su ropa -  
  
- Recordaría eso, pero justo ahora tengo cosas mas placenteras en que pensar que en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Snape - le contesto Remus mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza y seguían bailando  
  
- Se a que te refieres - contesto Isabel dejando que Remus la guiara mientras bailaban  
  
Yo no tengo vida sin ti y por eso estoy aquí rescatando al tiempo que viví lejos de ti. Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar, sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad  
  
La canción terminó y Remus e Isabel fueron a "recorrer el lugar", pero por alguna extraña razón acabaron escondidos detrás de un arbusto haciendo lo mismo que solían hacer cuando salían juntos, solo que esta vez ningún profesor podía castigarlos por Demostración Publica de Afecto.  
  
- Te mataré si vuelves a obligarme a cantar en publico - dijo Sam no muy feliz  
  
- Pero si te encanta cantar en la ducha, además era por una causa noble - le respondió Hermione  
  
- En la ducha, tú lo has dicho, sabes que tengo pánico escénico, pero tienes razón era una causa noble. Ahh, lo viejitos son tan tiernos - suspiro Sam viendo desaparecer a Remus e Isabel  
  
******* Sam y Ron estaban dando vueltas en la rueda de la fortuna  
  
- Fue muy lindo eso que hicieron por Remus y la señora Isabel -  
  
- Que no te oiga decirle señora o le dará un ataque -  
  
Tú y ese sujeto, Mark, ¿estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo? -  
  
- Dos años, después él se graduó, yo me enferme mucho y mientras estaba en el hospital terminamos, yo termine con él -  
  
- ¿hospital?, ¿qué tenías? ¿estabas muy mal? - las preguntas de Ron estaban llenas de sincera preocupación por eso Sam decidió decirle la verdad  
  
- Pues, cuando era pequeña, solía tener estas horribles pesadillas, eran sobre un lugar oscuro y ruin, creo una prisión, había unos seres horribles que cada vez que los veía en mis sueños sentía que no podría volver a sentirme feliz en la vida, y escuchaba la voz de un hombre diciendo una y otra vez: soy inocente, soy inocente. Las pesadillas solo empeoraron a medida que crecía, la falta de sueño deterioro mi salud. Cuando tenía 10 años los doctores me dieron unas pastillas que se suponía debían hacerme dormir, las mezclaron con una sustancia que causaba que mis sueños fueran placenteros. Todo fue bien por un tiempo pero para cuando termine mi quito curso descubrieron que las pastillas eran adictivas y que tenía que dejar de tomarlas, el síndrome de abstinencia y el reajuste de mis patrones de sueño me pusieron en el hospital -  
  
- Un extraño momento para romper con alguien, uno pensaría que lo que necesitabas era apoyo y no pasar por el dilema emocional que implica romper con alguien -  
  
- Necesitaba concentrarme en mejorar, no en mis trágicas relaciones. Pero en esto estaba hablando la voz de la experiencia, dime, ¿le has roto el corazón a muchas chicas? -  
  
- Algunas - dijo Ron sonriendo, durante su quinto y sexto año se había ganado reputación de mujeriego - Joan, Sofía, Tracy, Elena, Kate, Tess, Linda, Amelia, Margaret y Debbie -  
  
- Una para cada día de la semana, y ¿cómo es que desde que te conozco no has tenido ninguna novia?, digo sueñas como todo un mujeriego, pero desde que te conozco, salvo los ocasionales rumores de tus sesiones en 'el besadero', nunca he oído que tengas novia -  
  
- Supongo que aun esto buscando a la chica correcta, he salido con casi todas las chicas decentes de Hogwarts, me he besado con casi todas las indecentes de Hogwarts y con ninguna ha funcionado. Papá suele decirme que sabré que es la indicada cuando la encuentre -  
  
- ¿ha habido suerte? -  
  
- Empiezo a pensar que sí - dijo Ron sonriendo sin que Sam realmente entendiera de que estaba hablando, entonces la rueda se detuvo y ambos se bajaron para ir a asaltar todos los puestos de comida -  
  
************** Mas tarde en otro lugar, Ginny y Draco caminaban alrededor del festival, subiéndose a algunos juegos, comiendo algunas cosas, en general divirtiéndose. Mientras Ginny iba por algo de beber, Draco fue a donde estaba la banda tocando e hizo una petición muy especial:  
  
- Esta canción fue especialmente solicitada para Ginny de parte de Draco - anuncio la voz del vocalista - Save the World -  
  
I never went to college, I don't have a degree. Let's say I went to night school, I learned all I know on the streets. I wasn't born a rich man, I ain't got no pedigree. The sweat on this old collar That's my Ph.D. It comes down to this I wouldn't exist Without you it ain't worth the grind. I'd fight for one kiss, On a night like this You make me feel I could fly, like I could save the world Since the night your love saved me, Maybe I can't save the world But as long as you believe Maybe I could save the world  
  
- Oh por Dios - dijo Ginny cuando escucho su nombre y luego el de Draco - no lo puedo creer -  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Draco llegando por la espalda de Ginny y abrazándola  
  
- Sí, ¿cómo supiste que me gusta esa canción? -  
  
- Por tu colección de discos de Bon Jovi, pero la escogí por que describe bastante bien como me siento por ti -  
  
I got to confess Sometimes I'm a mess And sometimes I step out of line. Like this old tattoo I ain't shiny or new, With you by my side nothing matters I could save the world Since the night your love saved me, Maybe I can't save the world But as long as you believe Maybe I could save the world  
  
- ¿En serio te hago sentir así? - pregunto Ginny mirando a Draco con una expresión de amor tal en los ojos que lo derritió por completo  
  
- Por supuesto que sí - le dijo Draco mientras la besaba y la abrazaba con mas fuerza  
  
They can say it's blind love but it's a fool who don't believe that I'd fly all the way to the moon just to walk you down your street I can save the world Since the night your love saved me. Maybe I can't save the world But as long as you believe Our love is even stronger Than god hoped it could be. Baby, all it takes is Just a little faith in me To feel like I can save the world. I can save the world.  
  
- Te amo, siempre recuerda que te amo - le dijo Draco al oído  
  
- Y yo a ti -  
  
*********  
  
- Eso fue muy lindo, ¿verdad Harry? ¿Sam? -  
  
- Sí - contestaron ambos a la pregunta de Hermione sobre la canción que Draco le había dedicado a Ginny  
  
- Fue muy descortés poner en evidencia su relación enfrente de todo el colegio, es como si la estuviera presumiendo - Dijo Ron de malas pulgas  
  
- Cállate Ron, lo que pasa es que tu no eres nada romántico, ya te lo hemos dicho -  
  
- A mi me gustaría que alguien hiciera algo así por mi - dijo Hermione sin pensar - pero recuerdo que fue un desastre cuando uno de nuestros amigos trató de cantarme una canción cuando lo llevamos a un karaoke -  
  
- ¿Es serio? - pregunto Harry - ¿qué amigo? - se estaba poniendo celoso  
  
- Se llama Anthony, pero fue hace mucho, en un festival de verano en el pueblo teníamos que, ¿10?, Harry, no sirve de nada que te pongas celoso, si nos viera juntos Tony trataría de conquistarte a ti no a mi, él es tan gay como el día es largo - eso tranquilizo un poco a Harry pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que  
  
- Dado que estamos en esto de las dedicaciones, quiero dedicar esta canción a mi novia, Hermione, los chicos de la banda han sido muy amables y me dejaran cantar la siguiente canción: Quiero morir en tu veneno -  
  
Tu y yo en mi habitación, la oscuridad, nuestra canción y ya soy feliz. Eres la inspiración, tu creas y eres creación, eres odio y querer. Ven te daré todos mis sueños, que vivo de ilusiones y así no se vivir. Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti, el fuego en que me quemo, quiero morir en tu veneno, beberlo de tu piel y mi piel. Me pierdo en la realidad. Tu luz me guía hacia el soñar te busco , mi amor. Tu , tan perfecta solo tu, producto de mi imaginación, por ti pierdo la razón.  
  
Hasta eso, Harry no cantaba tan mal, pero debía ser muy embarazoso cantar enfrente de todos, alumnos y profesores y dedicarle una canción así a su novia  
  
- De acuerdo, eso si es embarazoso - le dijo Ron a Sam  
  
- Tienes razón pero debo admitir que Alejandro Sanz es una muy buena elección, y Harry debe querer mucho a Hermione para pasar por el ridículo que esto implica -  
  
Ven a romperme de deseo quiero morir en tu veneno, sin ti no se vivir. Que sufro mas sin tu sufrir, quémame en tu fuego, quiero morir en tu veneno beberlo de tu piel. Si, tápame los ojos y dame de beber antes de que salga el sol. Si, bébete la vida, pero hazlo de una vez. Ven te daré todos mis sueños, que vivo de ilusiones y así no se vivir. Si aunque no quería pienso en ti, el fuego en que me quemo, quiero morir en tu veneno, beberlo de tu piel y mi piel.  
  
Hermione estaba encantada, ahí estaba su novio, la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo dedicándole una canción de amor enfrene de toda la escuela, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Cuando Harry termino de cantar, casi tan avergonzado como cuando Rita Skeeter escribía artículos sobre él, Hermione fue a buscarlo y se besaron de tal forma que estaban haciendo que todos los presentes, incluso los indecentes, se sintieran.... inocentes colegialas que se sonrojaban mientras deshojaban una margarita pensando en su príncipe encantado.  
  
******  
  
- De acuerdo somos oficialmente patéticos - declaro Ron mirando Harry y Hermione, Draco y Ginny, Remus e Isabel, Sirius y Elizabeth, Bill y Fleur y prácticamente todos los habitantes del castillos en parejas besándose - Solo Snape esta sólo y es mas patético que nosotros -  
  
- Lo cual, si lo piensas, no es gran consuelo - le dijo Sam  
  
- No puedo creer que no tengo a nadie a quien besar en San Valentín. El año pasado estaba con Susana, Mariana y Tania. Y este año estoy aquí con tigo -  
  
- Gracias, me siento tan apreciada. Si quieres yo te beso - dijo Sam tratando de sonar natural - Ya sabes como amigos, sin ninguna implicación romántica -  
  
- Estaría bien - dijo Ron igualmente tratando de sonar natural. Entonces Sam se puso entrene de él y lo beso de lleno en los labios mientras a lo lejos empezaba una canción lenta y as parejas se reunían en la pista  
  
No sé de cómo describir ese el vacío que hay en mi, una voz... inspiración que me hace soñar. Vuelvo a escuchar dentro mí ese deseo de sentir, un amor que le de vida a mi palpitar. Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer  
  
Aquel beso estaba durando mas de lo que debería durar un beso entre amigos, y normalmente cuando besas a tus amigos no introduces tu lengua en sus bocas ni viceversa, pero eso era justamente lo que Ron y Sam estaban haciendo, incluso parecía que ambos llevaban algún tiempo esperando por hace eso, seguían besándose mas y mas.  
  
- Sirius, contrólate - le dijo Liz mientras él miraba a su Sam y a Ron besarse  
  
- Esta bien , Ron me agrada, es un buen niño. Creo que no me molestaría tanto si salieran juntos. Y si se le ocurriera lastimar a mi hija, ya se donde vive -  
  
- ¿Estoy escuchando correctamente? -  
  
- Sí, Liz, ya se que tu piensas que si pudiera contrataría a un ninja para que ningún chico se le acercara a Sam pero no es cierto, no soy tan celoso, además no valdría la pena hacer bilis si solo son amigos -  
  
- A ja y eso es un inocente beso entre amigos, y la luna es de queso, y Marte es mas grande que Júpiter y... -  
  
- Liz, no me hagas enojar -  
  
- como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto, recuerda que estoy embarazada de TÚ hijo -  
  
- Será como tú digas - dijo Sirius derrotado, realmente no podía enojarse con Liz  
  
Sam y Ron seguían besándose mientras la canción continuaba y cuando finalmente sus pulmones reclamaron aire se separaron sonriendo y con una expresión de felicidad bastante tonta en la cara. Ron le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y terminaron de bailar aquella canción:  
  
Oigo en tu pecho mi canción y entre tus brazos sé quien soy: soy tu amor... tu reflejo... tu pasión... y en esta paz de tu calor vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohh, tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar. Y sin palabras me calmas ,me llevas ahí, a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 8  
  
Notas de la Autora: Cada vez son mas largos, no lo puedo creer. Sufrí con este capitulo como no tienen idea, primero para encontrar canciones, luego me pelee con mi hermana y como todavía no reparan mi computadora tuve que escribir esto a ratos y furtivamente es su computadora, y para colmo tuve examen de Química el jueves. Pero después de mi odisea aquí tiene el capitulo 8.  
  
Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo examen de matemáticas y de computación el lunes y no he estudiado nada. Solo les digo que si piensan que le capitulo es muy malo, denme algo de tiempo y lo rescribiré.  
  
Ah, las canciones fueron: Te necesito de OV7, Save the World de Bon Jovi, Quiero Morir en tu veneno de Alejandro Sanz e Inspiración de Benny Ibarra y según yo tienen algo que ver con las relaciones de las parejas de esta historia, pero si el mundo fuera según yo...  
  
Bueno, ahora si me voy  
  
Hasta el siguiente capitulo: Segunda Estrella a la Derecha., creo. 


	9. Segunda Estrella a la Derecha

Capitulo 9: Segunda Estrella a la Derecha  
  
Despacio tus manos no fuerzan, te siento y no siento temor. Me calma la luz de tus ojos y adentro violento Tú amor. Yo culpo al mar y ella a la mañana, te culpo a ti y a tu piel salada. Y por un momento la razón se nos pierde y la respiración se empieza a calmar. Por tú forma de mirarme se que la vida a partir de hoy no es igual.  
  
Tu risa, tu prisa traicionan el lento momento de amor. Me quitas, me miras, me besas y adentro violento tu amor. Yo culpo al mar y ella a la mañana, te culpo a ti y a tu piel salada. Y por un momento la razón se nos pierde y la respiración se empieza a calmar. Por tú forma de mirarme se que la vida a partir de hoy no es igual.  
  
Violento tu amor, Kabah  
  
Era una hermosa mañana de Abril, Harry y Ron fingían trabajar durante su clase de Adivinación, en realidad Ron estaba haciendo que la bola de cristal de Lavender Brown se moviera sobre su mesa (con la ayuda de un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado hacia un par de días), ella creía que estaba recibiendo vibraciones cósmicas especialmente fuertes y Ron se reía abiertamente de ella. Harry por otro lado estaba distraído pensando en que le regalaría a Hermione en su aniversario de 5 meses, quería que esto fuera especial.  
  
- Harry, ¿Cómo va tu concienzuda búsqueda del regalo de aniversario perfecto? -  
  
- No muy bien, Ron, debo admitir que no se que regalarle a Hermione, no quiere que le compre nada, dice que debe ser algo que demuestre que realmente me tome la molestia de sentarme dos segundos a pensar en su regalo -  
  
- Eso te ganas por tener novia - dijo Ron en tono burlón - Y por olvidar su ultimo aniversario y regalarle el libro mas grande que pudiste encontrar en la librería del pueblo. Que mala suerte que ya lo tenía, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Cállate, Ron, eso no fue mi culpa, teníamos ese partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, y olvide nuestro aniversario -  
  
- Y después de que ella realmente hizo el esfuerzo de hornear tus galletas favoritas, tsk, tsk, mi joven Harry - En realidad Dobby las había hecho a petición de Hermione, pero Harry no necesitaba enterarse de eso  
  
- No se como lo hace, entre ser premio anual, los deberes, las clases y todo, siempre tiene tiempo para estar conmigo, y nunca se le olvida nada - dijo Harry apesadumbrado, en realidad si le pesaba haber sido tan descuidado como para olvidar su aniversario con Hermione, cuando ella era lo mas importante en su vida - Soy un desastre de novio -  
  
- No es para tanto, al menos no le diste una bola de boliche, o peor, algún electrodoméstico-  
  
- Nadie es tan tonto como para hacer eso -  
  
- Subestimas a Percy - dijo Ron, recordando aquel incidente entre Percy y su esposa Penélope, cuando él le había regalado un tostador nuevo en su segundo aniversario de bodas - Penélope lo hizo dormir en el sofá una semana -  
  
- Recuerden que quiero esas predicciones para la siguiente clase, pueden irse - dijo la Profa. en uno de sus susurros misteriosos. Harry y Ron tomaron sus cosas y salieron como vendavales a exterior de esa buhardilla donde el aire no olía a perfume y la temperatura no bordeaba los 40 grados  
  
- Tengo una idea brillante - dijo Ron mientras se dirigían a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Según recuerdo del reporte de Astronomía que la profesora Sinistra me obligo a escribir la semana pasada, cada siete años la estrella del Norte y el planeta Venus se alinean y se supone que es algo hermoso. Además hay una leyenda que dice que si dos personas miran la alineación juntas permanecerán unidas en el tiempo y el espacio para siempre. Según recuerdo esto debe ocurrir en un par de días, justo a tiempo para su aniversario, ahora usa tú cerebro, el mío esta agotado -  
  
- Podría llevarla a un picnic en la torre de Astronomía para que lo viéramos juntos, con un poco de ayuda de la capa invisible podríamos salir de noche del dormitorio y Filch no nos atraparía, es brillante, Ron, brillante. Me tiene que perdonar después de eso -  
  
- Harry , Ron, que bien que llegan, la clase de hoy será muy interesante - les dijo alegremente Hagrid al verlos acercarse, después de eso ya no pudieron hablar, la clase fue de hecho especial, Hagrid había llevado un unicornio chino o K'i-lin que se diferencia del unicornio común por los 5 colores entre vetados de su pelaje y vientre amarillo o pardo.  
  
******  
  
- Esa fue una lección emocionante, había leído mucho sobre ellos pero no pensé que vería uno, son extremadamente difíciles de capturar, y un buen augurio según dicen - dijo Hermione emocionada cuando se sentaban en la mesa del Gran Comedor  
  
- Lo único malo es que matar o herir a un K i-lin te trae mil años de mala suerte a ti y a todos tus familiares hasta el tercer grado, creo -  
  
- Siempre buscándole el lado positivo a todo ¿verdad, Sam? - le reprochó Ron  
  
- No empiecen a pelear que me arruinan la digestión, esta tarde tenemos lección de pociones lo que significa estar en la mazmorra viendo esas cosas desagradables que Snape tiene en frascos, a eso súmale una mala digestión y acabare vomitando encima del caldero, Snape nos dará detención a los cuatro y pasaremos el fin de semana haciendo inventario de sus pociones, luego nos culpara de haber roto alguna botella y nos quitara unos 20 puntos a cada uno, eso suman 80 y ¿debo recordarles cuando en primero perdimos 150? -  
  
- Cielos, Mío, comparados con los tuyos mis pensamientos son de lo mas simplones - dijo Sam  
  
- Oh no, alerta de idiotas enamorados acercándose a velocidad Match 3 - dijo Harry señalando en dirección a Seamus Finnigan y Parvati Patil que desde que salían juntos derramaban miel y no se cansaban de insistirles para que salieran en una cita triple y hacer las cosas que las parejas hacen: ir al bingo, usar ropa que coordine, comer fondiue y pintar cerámica. A Harry y a Hermione eso les causaba la mayor de las flojeras del mundo. Sam y Ron se enojaban por tener que aclararle a todo el mundo que no eran pareja, aunque nadie les creía después del beso que se habían dado en San Valentín - Necesitamos una excusa, no tiene que ser buena solo convincente -  
  
- Nuestro aniversario es el fin de semana - dijo Hermione - no se te ha olvidado ¿verdad? -  
  
- Cla...claro que no - contesto Harry, después miro a Ron - ¿ustedes? -  
  
- Prometimos a Hagrid cuidar a Fang mientras él se veía con Madame Máxime el fin de semana - dijeron ambos  
  
Después de disculparse por no poder acompañarlos, con la sonrisa mas falsa que les salía, finalmente lograron que Seamus y Parvati se fueran, una vez fuera del campo visual  
  
- No van a durar - dijo Sam  
  
- ¿Qué dices? Si son la epitome de la pareja perfecta - le discutió Ron  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tu no eres observador, de serlo te habrías dado cuenta de toda la tensión sexual contenida por un pacto de no agresión, No están seguros si entre ellos hay química y no se atreven a averiguarlo por eso hacen todos esas cosas ridículamente cursis para evitar pensar en ello. Lastima que no conocen la regla de la segunda cita del Código Internacional de las Citas -  
  
- Hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie citar el CIC - dijo Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué es el Código Internacional de las Citas? - preguntaron Harry y Ron  
  
- Es como la Biblia del soltero desesperado en busca de su alma gemela, contiene una colección de reglas sobre que hacer y que no hacer en el mundo del amor y las citas, como no salir con el hermano de tu mejor amiga, dejar a los ex en paz, no parecer demasiado desesperado, ser cortes sin mirar a quien, etc, etc -  
  
- La regla de la segunda cita dice que debes acostarte con la persona con la que sales en la segunda cita para averiguar si hay química o no, si no la hay dejas al sujeto y no pierdes el tiempo. Por supuesto ustedes ya pasaron esa fase ¿no? -  
  
La pregunta de Sam no tenia ninguna mala intención, simplemente habló sin pensar, pero logró que Harry y Hermione adquirieran un brillante color rojo que no le pedía nada al cabello de Ron y no contestaron  
  
- Déjalos en paz, Sam. Mejor ve y consigue un hombre - dijo Ron, agregando después de una pausa dramática - Sí, un hombre con un diván cómodo y un amplio conocimiento de Freud - El comentario surtió el efecto deseado y Sam no insistió, en cambio una pierna de pollo voló del plato de Sam e hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en la cabeza de Ron  
  
Eso les dio la oportunidad a Harry y a Hermione para atormentarse con sus propios pensamientos a sus anchas. Ellos aun no había jugado 'Co-ed, full contact naked Quidditch' (no pude traducir esta expresión pero me pareció divertida, la encontré en un fic de GMTH, el copyright es de ella. No me demanden), como Harry, Ron, y todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch que habían descubierto a las chicas, se referían al Sexo. A decir verdad nunca habían hablado al respecto, en los cinco meses que llevaban de novios nunca lo habían mencionado, ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para traer el tema a discusión. No era que no quisieran, (son adolescentes hormonales, ¿qué esperaban?), es que temían que su otra mitad no quisiera y los viera como pervertidos.  
  
*****  
  
Los días pasaron, Harry y Hermione optaron por no mencionar el tema, siguieron con su vida normal, actuaban un poco raro y habían dejado de escabullirse por ahí para estar solos, pasaban mucho tiempo en la sala común o en la biblioteca, pero el día de su aniversario llegó y estarían solos por primera vez desde que la regla de la segunda cita fue mencionada.  
  
Aquel día Hermione estaba sacando absolutamente todo su guardarropa de los cajones y el closet en busca del vestuario perfecto, Solía hacer eso en su aniversarios mensuales pero parecía estarlo haciendo de manera mas nerviosa.  
  
- Mío, cálmate, ni que fuera una primera cita. No hay por que estar nerviosa - le dijo Sam quitando una blusa que había caído sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, Orgullo y Prejuicio  
  
- No lo estaría si pudieras mantener la boca cerrada y no hubieras dicho la palabra con 'S' - le dijo Hermione aventando una falda al otro lado del cuarto  
  
- Eso fue un golpe bajo - le contesto Sam fingiendo estar herida - Además es una mentira, yo nunca dije la 'palabra con S' como tu te refieres tan encantadoramente al sexo -  
  
- De todas formas me hiciste pensar en ello - continuo Hermione  
  
- Mmm... primero - dijo Sam mirándola de arriba a bajo - el café esta totalmente fuera de moda - se refería al vestido que Hermione traía puesto - Segundo, ¿acaso no pensabas en ello antes de que yo lo mencionara? ¿realmente no quieres que pase? -  
  
- He pensado en ello - admitió Hermione - y no es que no quiera es que algunas veces me parece que soy demasiado joven y que no sabría que hacer, y otras veces pienso que todo es perfecto, la ocasión, la persona, el sentimiento, pero nada pasa y no sé por que, pienso que tal vez no le gusto lo suficiente de esa forma a Harry y me da pánico y... -  
  
- Cálmate, Mío. Cualquiera que haya visto la forma en que Harry te mira puede darse cuenta de que si le gustas de esa forma y mucho. Y intimar con alguien no es una cuestión de edad o de experiencia, sabiduría o como quieras llamarle. Es cuestión de amar y querer compartir todo con la persona amada, no se trata de que sea la ocasión perfecta se trata del momento correcto, cuando estés lista para hacerlo lo miraras a los ojos y sabrás que él lo desea tanto como tu, y no tendrás temor porque algo en tu corazón te dirá que todo estará bien. Cuando eso pase, no pienses, siente, usa tus instintos... -  
  
- ¿Y que la Fuerza me acompañe? - dijo Hermione sonriendo, Sam rió, había estado citando Star Wars otra vez, siempre lo hacía en los momentos importantes  
  
- Sí Mío, que la fuerza te acompañe. Ahora, se esta haciendo tarde y tú tienes una cita, ¿por qué no usas el vestido azul? Es fresco y puedes llevar el suéter que combina por si te da frío -  
  
*******  
  
- Harry ¿ya tienes todo listo? -  
  
- Sí, Dobby dijo que el se encargaría de llevarlo todo a la torre y de asegurarse que nadie nos interrumpiera -  
  
- Y eso es lo que menos desea uno en esas circunstancias - replico Ron en tono malicioso  
  
- Ron... - le dijo Harry en tono de advertencia - tus comentarios son lo que menos necesito ahora, no quiero que ella piense que soy un mocoso imberbe que solo piensa con sus pantalones, y eso ya es bastante difícil cuando estamos juntos, no necesito agregarle a eso tus comentarios e imaginación morbosa -  
  
- No hice ningún comentario mal intencionado, si tu lo tomaste así es por culpa de tus propios pensamientos, recuerda que el que en pan piensa hambre tiene. Y mi imaginación no es morbosa, solo creativa -  
  
- Creativamente morbosa. ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunto saliendo del baño donde se había estado vistiendo  
  
- Yo que sé, yo no veo a los chicos - dijo Ron con desdén - Pregúntale al espejo, usa el encantamiento Fidelis Veritas te dirá la verdad imparcialmente -  
  
Harry hizo el encantamiento y el espejo lo hizo cambiarse de ropa otras tres veces hasta que quedo satisfecho con el resultado, le deseo suerte a Harry y lo mando a su cita.  
  
- Y tu, jovencito, ¿no necesitas de mis consejos profesionales? - pregunto el espejo de forma arrogante y mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies - parecen hacerte mucha falta -  
  
- No, gracias, yo no tengo ninguna cita a donde ir, ups, es tarde - dijo mirando su reloj  
  
- ¿Para qué? Dijiste que no tenias un lugar a donde ir -  
  
- Dije que no tenía ninguna cita a la cual ir, no que no tuviera nada que hacer, voy a ver a una amiga para ver una película -  
  
- No con esa camisa o ¿si? -  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi camisa? -  
  
- El café esta totalmente fuera de moda, trata con una verde o tal vez una azul -  
  
- ¿Así esta mejor? - pregunto Ron una vez que se había cambiado de camisa  
  
- Eh, supongo, soy un espejo, no hago milagros - contesto el espejo con el mismo tono de desdén, lo cual molesto a Ron y lo hizo salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo - Ni las gracias me dio - se quejo el espejo - los humanos son tan maleducados -  
  
*******  
  
Draco se encontraba esperando a Ginny en el lugar donde solían reunirse, una habitación en la torre sur de la que casi nadie tenia idea de su existencia, él estaba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que Ginny había entrado en ella, era cierto que para el resto del mundo él seguía siendo la misma persona que siempre había sido, cruel y egoísta, pero eso solo era una apariencia superficial para el mundo en general, Ginny lo conocía mejor que eso, con ella era diametralmente diferente, se asombraba a si mismo con la forma en la que siempre anteponía los deseos de ella a los suyos, como ella siempre era lo mas importante.  
  
Ginny caminaba por los corredores que la conducían al lugar donde Draco la esperaba, era una de las desventajas de que no estuvieran en la misma casa, tenían que buscar puntos de reunión alternativos, Ginny iba sonriendo muy feliz, la vida estaba siendo muy buena con ella: tenía un novio que la quería, sus notas estaban mejor que en mucho tiempo, su hermano había dejado de tratar de golpear a Draco cada vez que lo veía, y nadie la molestaba, -"ventajas de que tú novio sea ampliamente temido en el colegio" - pensó recordando el Halloween y la forma en la que Draco la había defendido de Zabini y sus compinches de Slytherin, cierto también ayudaba que su novio tuviera dos mastodontes que hacían todo lo que el quería.  
  
- Perdón por la tardanza - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación  
  
- Esta bien, no tienen importancia - le dijo Draco con la paciencia que solo tenía para ella mientras se levantaba del sillón, acortaba la distancia entre ellos y el rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos - lo importante es que ya estas aquí -  
  
- Nunca faltaría a una cita contigo, eso lo sabes -  
  
- Lo sé, pero creo que merezco un compensación por esperarte tan pacientemente -  
  
- ¿Y que clase de compensación quieres? - le pregunto Ginny mientras Draco se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez con ella encima de sus piernas  
  
- Ya se me ocurrirá algo - dijo él mientras la besaba en los labios  
  
- Siempre tan creativo - le respondió ella una vez que habían terminado y antes de que la volviera a besar.  
  
Ambos estaban muy felices, esa era una de sus actividades favoritas, estar juntos, para ellos cada beso era como una promesa de todas las cosa buenas que el futuro les tenía reservadas, tenían mucho que aprender, tenían que madurar, tenían muchas batallas por pelear, sueños por conquistar, miedos que superar, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo juntos?  
  
*******  
  
- Tienes los ojos cerrados -  
  
- Sí ¿cuál es la sorpresa? -  
  
- Espera un segundo - Harry abrió la puerta del mirador de la torres de Astronomía, que esa noche parecía un restaurante de 5 estrellas, Dobby y los demás elfos domésticos se habían superado a si mismos con la decoración de ese lugar. Harry condujo a Hermione hasta una silla y la sentó - Ya puedes abrirlos - Hermione estaba totalmente asombrada - Y le primer plato es: - dijo Harry alzando la tapa de los platos que estaban en frente de el y de Hermione sobre la mesa - Pasta Tricolore, tú favorita si mi memoria no me falla - Hermione le sonrió a Harry afirmando con la cabeza  
  
******  
  
- De nuevo, dime ¿por qué estamos viendo esto? - dijo Sam aferrándose al brazo de Ron, estaban viendo una película de terror  
  
- Por que es mi turno de escoger y esta película no la he visto y tengo muchas ganas de verla -  
  
- De acuerdo, pero tenía que ser El Exorcista, no pudiste escoger algo menos ... - Sam no termino lo que estaba diciendo, había vuelto a ocultar la cara en el brazo de Ron.  
  
- Nunca pensé que te asustaras con algo como esto, además yo no critico tus selecciones -  
  
- Nunca me han gustado los cuentos de terror - dijo Sam pasando saliva sin atreverse a mirar la pantalla de nuevo - Y si criticas mis elecciones. Odio esto - había mirado la pantalla justo cuando la cabeza de Linda Blair daba vueltas -  
  
- Aun no entiendo por que sobre actúas al respecto, no es tan malo -  
  
- No me gusta sentirme vulnerable, la mitad de mi vida me he sentido así -  
  
- ¿Las pesadillas? - pregunto Ron, hasta cierto punto podía entender, como cualquier persona que haya tenido una horrible pesadilla, que se sintiera vulnerable, los sueños son una especie de refugio contra las decepciones pero con las pesadillas es totalmente al revés. Ron no se sorprendió cuando Sam le dijo que sí, que era por las pesadillas - ¿quieres que la quite entonces? -  
  
- Pero dijiste que realmente querías ver esa película -  
  
- Sí, pero puedo verla luego -  
  
- Esta bien, solo abrázame muy fuerte y soporta que me este aferrando a ti, y creo que sobreviviré - Ron la abrazo y Sam se acomodo recargada en el pecho de Ron, habían pasado unos 15 minutos cuando Ron pregunto:  
  
- ¿Por que me besaste en el festival? -  
  
- Bueno pues, somos amigos y no queríamos parecer perdedores totales ¿no? -  
  
- Eso no fue un beso de amigos, y tú lo sabes, yo sé que no te bese como beso a las chicas con las que paso el rato, era diferente, lo sentí, y sé que tu también lo sentiste -  
  
- Lo sentí, pero me he estado convenciendo de que tu no sentiste nada - Sam podía ver el ¿por qué? En la mirada de Ron - Sí no funcionara sería muy extraño y casi imposible seguir siendo amigos (he estado ahí, por eso te lo digo), he perdido a suficientes personas en mi vida, no quiero perderte a ti -  
  
- No vas a perderme, aunque llevamos relativamente poco tiempo de conocernos yo pienso en ti como una parte permanente en mi vida. Y por todo lo que sentí cuando me besaste, creo que deberíamos intentarlo, ya sabes, ser una pareja - Sam estaba mirando a Ron directo a los ojos, buscando en ellos una respuesta, cuando finalmente habló, dijo:  
  
- ¿Estas conciente de que no soy como la novia promedio?, no voy a estar de acuerdo contigo todo el tiempo, no dejare de aventarte comida cuando me hagas enojar, no coordinare mi ropa con la tuya y no te seguiré como un perrito faldero -  
  
- No querría que fueras mi novia si fueras a hacer cualquiera de las cosas que dijiste, aunque debo admitir que me agradaría dejar de tener que sacarme restos de comida del pelo -  
  
- Puedo reconsiderar eso, pero creo que vas a tener que convencerme para que deje de hacerlo - Sam se acerco a Ron, Ron se acerco a Sam, se empezaron a besar olvidándose de la película, después de un rato Ron pregunto:  
  
- Y vas a aplicar la regla de la segunda cita conmigo o no - Sam lo pensó por un momento y contesto  
  
- Las reglas del CIC solo aplican cuando estas saliendo con alguien en plan romántico pero aun no son novios, como veras no aplica a nuestro caso - Ron parecía un poco decepcionado pero después dijo:  
  
- ¿Sabes que pudiste haberle dicho eso a nuestros amigos y no hubieran estado actuando como tontos toda la semana? -  
  
- Pude, es cierto, pero no hubiera sido tan divertido observarlos, además soy malévola, maquiavélica, soy tan mala como la leche - le dijo Sam muy orgullosa de si misma, Ron se río, el sentido del humor de Sam era una de las cosa que mas le gustaban de ella  
  
- Y eso me encanta - le dijo y continuaron besándose  
  
*******  
  
- La cena estuvo maravillosa - dijo Hermione una vez que había terminado con su pastel de chocolate  
  
- Y es solo la primera parte de la cita - dijo Harry mientras se sentaban juntos en una especie de silla reclinable, como una silla de playa pero acojinada que había en la torre - la otra parte es una sorpresa que no creo que tarde mucho en aparecer -  
  
- ¿Qué es? - pregunto Hermione mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry  
  
- Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad? - le contesto besándola en la cabeza - no seas impaciente, ya sucederá -  
  
Hermione se sentía muy contenta ahí con Harry, todos los nervios, lo extraño de la semana, todo parecía tan lejano cuando estaban ahí, en aquel momento Hermione sintió que podía decirle cualquier cosa a Harry y por eso pensó que seria buen momento para hablar de lo que habían estado evitando hablar toda la semana  
  
- Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Sam sobre la regla de la segunda cita? - Harry asintió tratando de parecer neutral, no quería hablar de eso pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo - ¿Te molesta que no lo hayamos hecho? - Esa pregunta agarro de bajada a Harry  
  
- No, no me molesta... - contesto después de un momento de silencio - Porque justo cuando pensé que ya no podía esperar, encontré a alguien por quien valía la pena esperar. Eres todo lo que siempre quise en una chica: me escuchas y eres mi amiga a pesar de todo, me conoces y me quieres por quien soy, eres inteligente y muy bonita -  
  
- No soy tan bonita como otras chicas -  
  
- Si lo eres, para mi no hay otra chica que sea tan bonita como tú - le dijo él sinceramente.  
  
Ella se incorporo un poco, giro un poco la cabeza y beso a Harry, el le correspondió y pronto estaban enfrascados en lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, se besaban y acariciaban baja el cielo estrellado a la luz de la luna, las cosas se estaban volviendo muy físicas y muy intimas con mucha rapidez pero no parecía importarles ni a Harry ni a Hermione, inmersos el uno en el otro, la ropa parecía estorbar. En algún punto del camino, cuando ya habían empezado a perder algunas prendas, Harry hizo la pregunta:  
  
- Estas segura, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres -  
  
- ¿Quieres parar? -  
  
- No, pero lo haré si tu quieres - Por toda respuesta Hermione volvió a besarlo y...  
  
(Piensen lo que quieran, yo no lo voy a escribir)  
  
Algún tiempo después (de nuevo no voy a decirles cuanto por que no se lo que ustedes pensaron), Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados en la silla, su respiración ya había vuelto a la normalidad pero no se atrevían a hablar, miraban al cielo, de pronto Harry dijo  
  
- Mira, eso es lo que quería mostrarte - le dijo a Hermione señalándole un lugar en el cielo  
  
- Es una de las cosas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida ¿Qué es? -  
  
- Es la Estrella del Norte y el planeta Venus, se alinean cada 7 años, y dicen que si vez esto con una persona a la que ames, permanecerán juntos para siempre en el tiempo y el espacio -  
  
- Es muy lindo, nunca había oído esa historia -  
  
- Pues ahora lo has oído, y créeme que planeo que estemos juntos para siempre, si tu quieres -  
  
- Sí quiero -  
  
Permanecieron juntos mucho tiempo, mirando el cielo y hablando sobre muchas cosas, el futuro y lo que les esperaba, y pensando que fuera lo que fuera, todo saldría bien. Para cuando volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios ya era bastante tarde.  
  
*******  
  
Al la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Ginny les estaba contando algo a Sam y Hermione, bueno a Sam, Hermione apenas y lograba mantenerse despierta, igual que Harry quien mantenía a Ron muy ocupado tratando de evitar que se quedara dormido sobre su desayuno. Entonces llegaron Sirius, Liz, Remus e Isabel  
  
- ...la primera vez siempre es extraño, no sabes que hacer y estas totalmente nervioso, tienes tanto miedo que presionas demasiado con las piernas y acabas todo adolorido y caminando extraño por el resto del día - le estaba explicando Sam a Ginny  
  
- Uhmm, ni siquiera voy a preguntar - dijo Liz, mientras tomaba una tostada de un plato y se la empezaba a comer, sus 6 meses de embarazo bastante notorios ahora  
  
- ¿qué? ¿no quieres saber de que demonios estaba hablando Sam? - pregunto Sirius con incredulidad  
  
- Prefiero aferrarme a mi ignorancia, gracias. Cualquier sobresalto en este estado puede ser contraproducente para el bebé - le contesto Liz tranquilamente  
  
- Pues yo si quiero saber de que estabas hablando exactamente - dijo Sirius algo irritado  
  
- Caballos, Sirius, caballos. Ginny me estaba contando que su novio quiere llevarla a dar un paseo a caballo y que ella nunca ha montado, y yo le estaba diciendo que la primera vez que uno monta esta muy nervioso y que por eso uno aprieta demasiado la silla de montar con las piernas y acaba uno adolorido y caminando extraño hasta que se pasa el dolor - Sirius se había quedado de piedra eso no era lo que esperaba que le contestara  
  
- Ah, perdón - dijo algo apenado  
  
- Adultos - murmuro Sam - siempre son tan mal pensados -  
  
Fin del Capitulo 9  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Finalmente termine con este capitulo, que yo creo no aporta mucho a la historia pero me divertí mucho escribiendo algunos de los diálogos, ahora tengo que ir a terminar de pasar en limpio mis apuntes de biología, tengo un examen muy importante el 4 de noviembre y no quiero retrasarme tengo que estudiar desde la historia de la biología hasta la organización celular que no parece que sea mucho pero no tienen idea de todo lo que dicta mi profesora.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO COMO NO TIENEN IDEA, sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir con esta historia, nunca había pasado del capítulo 8 con ninguna otra historia que había intentado escribir, así que este capitulo es muy importante para mi, espero que les guste.  
  
El final se acerca, y necesito pedirles sus opinión: ¿Quieren que escriba la batalla contra Voldemort? Se supone que eso viene en el capitulo 11 pero realmente no se si debo escribirlo o no, si no lo hiciera me saltaría directo al epilogo. ¿Quieren que haga algo especial para la batalla final?, no sé, necesito que me digan que piensan, déjenme un comentario diciéndome lo que piensan, por favor.  
  
De nuevo, GRACIAS POR LEERME.  
  
Clavel 


	10. De misiones y destinos

Capitulo 10: De Misiones y Destinos  
  
I am the son, I am the heir, I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else doe. See I already have waited to long and all my hope is gone.  
  
Severus Snape revolvía buscando entre sus libros, su familia presumía tener una de las colecciones mas completas de Europa, él sabía que si no había encontrado lo que buscaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y no lo encontraba en su biblioteca familiar, entonces era que lo que estaba buscando no existía. Ya llevaba mas o menos 5 meses buscando información a ese respecto, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte; Cansado y aburrido estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando sus ojos se posaron en un volumen ruinoso y destartalado, aparentemente tan viejo como la historia misma, en la tapa se alcanzaba a distinguir un símbolo: Las tres crecientes, debajo solo tenía escrita una palabra: Guardianes??abrió le libro con rapidez, las paginas estaban divididas en dos, la mitad izquierda escrita en un idioma extraño, la mitad derecha en sajón antiguo, daba la impresión de que hacía mucho tiempo alguien había traducido aquel texto escrito en alguna lengua muerta, al sajón... debió haber sido hacia mucho porque el sajón se consideraba muerto desde la edad media.  
  
Eso no le importo a Snape, conocía el sajón casi a la perfección y estaba seguro de poder entenderlo, empezó a leer, la primera pagina empezaba con estas líneas: "Una aparente calma superficial, tiempos oscuros serán, terrible oscuridad tratando de dominar el mundo, la primera maldad aparecerá, el día en que hasta los intentos de los mas valientes fallaran, entonces ellos nacerán: los Guardianes del equilibrio y la paz, con las tres lunas que siempre están creciendo iluminando su camino. Bajo su protección, el destino los guardianes enfrentaran, la batalla en la que todo puede cambiar "  
  
*********  
  
Ron y Sam disfrutaban mucho pasando juntos el tiempo libre, una calurosa tarde de mayo descansaban placidamente a orillas del lago, Yoshi jugueteaba cerca de ellos, todo parecía estar en calma. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, en su noviazgo reinaba la tranquilidad, cierto discutían y pelaban, Sam aun era tan sarcástica como siempre y Ron no titubeaba en hacerle saber su opinión, pero habían dejado de oponerse y habían empezado a complementarse.  
  
- Creo que nunca lo había notado hasta ahora pero me parece que nunca te he visto sin usar este brazalete - le decía Ron mientras jugaba con el brazalete de Sam, que estaba hecho de plata y al frente solo tenía tres rocas en distintos tonos azul  
  
- No desde que tenía ocho años, mi abuelo me lo compro en Grecia, me dijo que lo usara siempre y que me protegería y me traería felicidad, supongo que lo sigo usando por costumbre -  
  
- Así que es como tu amuleto de la buena suerte -  
  
- Podría decirse que sí - le dijo Sam sonriendo muy contenta, a Ron le gustaba como se veía así, con su cabello negro suelto y con esa expresión de felicidad en sus ojos azules, se inclino para besarla y los labios de ella lo recibieron dispuestos a corresponderle. En eso estaban cuado la sombra de alguien los cubrió y oyeron a Yoshi ladrar, entonces se separaron y miraron a la persona que los había interrumpido  
  
- Black, Weasley - dijo la voz del profesor Snape con su usual tono de desprecio - A la oficina de Dumbledore, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! - Snape dio media vuelta y se enfilo de vuelta al castillo. Sam y Ron se levantaron y mientras se sacudían la ropa Ron dijo :  
  
- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado que nos mande con Dumbledore solo por estar besándonos? - Sam solo se encogió de hombros  
  
***********  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo, Hermione y Harry estaban disfrutando de las muchas posibilidades que su noviazgo les ofrecía encerrados en la habitación de Harry, se estaban divirtiendo mucho cuado se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta...  
  
- Harry, Hermione - era la voz de Neville - La profesora MaGonagall me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos en su oficina -  
  
- Gracias, Neville - respondió Harry sonando algo extraño, pero Neville solo pensó que era por miedo a la Profesora MaGonagall, podía ser muy atemorizante cuando ella quería, concluyo y se fue. Al otro lado de la puerta:  
  
- ¿Crees que hayamos hecho algo mal? - pregunto Hermione  
  
- No creo que somos muy buenos en esto... -  
  
- ¡Harry! No me refería a eso - dijo Hermione golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo - Deberíamos ir con Dumbledore -  
  
- Déjame recobrar el aliento primero ¿quieres? - le contesto Harry besándola en la punta de la nariz, después en los labios, tenía cosas mas placenteras en que pensar que en Dumbledore  
  
**********  
  
Draco y Ginny miraban a su alrededor, llevaban cerca de 5 minutos esperando en el despacho de Dumbledore, cosa que generalmente era muy entretenida pues en la oficina siempre había muchas cosas que ver, pero en aquel momento la incertidumbre del ¿por qué? estaban ahí, no les permitía relajarse.  
  
La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Snape, detrás de él estaban Ron y Sam  
  
- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - preguntaron los cuatro a la vez pero Snape no respondió, les indico que se volvieran a sentar con un gesto impaciente de su mano. Casi de inmediato llegaron Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius (algo mas pálido de lo habitual y luciendo como si le acabara de pasar un tren encima) , un momento mas tarde Harry y Hermione aparecieron en la oficina con cara de culpables  
  
- Solo espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi cama - dijo Ron de mal humor, recibiendo por respuesta un golpe de Sam en las costillas - Auch, era solo una expresión -  
  
- Bien, ya que estamos todos - empezó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por Ginny quien preguntó:  
  
- Disculpe, profesor, pero ¿pro qué estamos aquí? -  
  
- A eso iba, señorita Weasley- le respondió con paciencia - Verán, - busco las palabras pero no las encontró, por lo cual decidió mostrarles algo - ¿Esto se les hace familiar? -  
  
- Las tres crecientes - dijeron los seis jóvenes casi al unísono - ¿Cómo...? -  
  
- Así que es cierto - dijo Dumbledore tratando de permanecer tranquilo - cuando el profesor Snape me lo dijo, no lo podía creer, ahora quiero que me expliquen ¿qué son los Guardianes? - Nadie hablo por un minuto, después Hermione lo hizo en un tono casi inaudible  
  
- Exactamente, no lo sé. Lo único que se es que desde el principio ha habido esta 'batalla' entre el bien y el mal, cada determinado tiempo el mal ataca y el bien se defiende, de tiempo en tiempo la primera maldad hace un pacto con alguien prometiéndole lo que sea que desee, para contrarrestarlo los Guardianes son llamados a este mundo -  
  
- ¿Cómo es que saben que son ustedes los elegidos? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Tienen un guía? - pregunto Remus  
  
- Simplemente lo sabes, no hay espíritus guías, no hay un manual, nada; esto es un conocimiento que reside en nuestro interior: las habilidades, los poderes, todo. Nacemos así, mientras crecemos el poder del Guardián despierta por una u otra razón, cuando eso pasa es como si compartieras el cuerpo con algo que tiene su propia vida, te dice que hacer, te dice quien eres, te da tu misión por decirlo de un modo. Cuando el poder alcanza cierto nivel, la marca de las tres crecientes aparece y ya eres oficialmente un Guardián - Draco respondió la pregunta de Remus con una voz fría y controlada  
  
- ¿Cuál es su misión? - pregunto Dumbledore  
  
- En esta época - dijo Ron tratando de sacudirse el shock de que su hermanita también era un Guardián - Voldemort, debemos destruirlo, ese es nuestro destino, una vez cumplida la misión el poder se irá esperara a que sea necesario de nuevo, nos dejara libres -  
  
- ¿Voldemort sabe de su existencia? -  
  
- Lo dudo - respondió Harry - Profesor ¿Cómo supo que éramos nosotros seis? -  
  
- Uno de mis libros - dijo Snape con su voz fría y despectiva de siempre - relata la historia de los Guardianes, en el venia un conjuro para encontrarlos -  
  
- ¿Creen poder ganar? - pregunto Remus con voz extraña sin poder contenerse  
  
- No es que creamos que podemos ganar, es que tenemos que hacerlo, no hay otra opción - le respondo Ginny tratando de no sonar demasiado sarcástica o asustada  
  
- Cálmate, Gin, de nada servirá que vuelvas ahí - de dijo Sam al verla palidecer  
  
- ¿De que están hablando? - pregunto Snape - ¿Por qué de repente ella esta tan asustada? -  
  
- Realmente no es de su incumbencia - contesto Ginny - pero si Voldie tuviera las mismas intenciones que tiene para mi, dirigidas a usted, también sentiría miedo -  
  
- Virginia, ¿de que demonios estas hablando? ¿De que intenciones hablas? -  
  
- Piensa como Maquiavelo, Ron, - le dijo Sam, obviamente ella sabía algo que Ron no -  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que querrías si ya lo tuvieras todo?, prácticamente eres el rey del mundo, ¿qué te haría falta - agrego Hermione, ella parecía haber entendido de que estaban hablando Ginny y Sam - piensa - Ron no tenía idea, ni los otros hombres en la sala  
  
- Una reina y un heredero - respondió de pronto Draco como si un gran yunque de 20 toneladas el hubiera caído encima, recuperándose un poco rodeo a Ginny por la cintura y la apretó con mas fuerza a su costado, estaban sentados en el mismo sillón - Pero ¿Por qué Ginny? - pregunto muy confundido  
  
- Bueno pues... es muy hermosa, es un bruja poderosa, y es algo que no pudo tener y eso lo esta matando - le dijo Sam, Ginny le había contado que en parte Tom Ridley/Voldemort la había querido matar por que cuando él le propuso unirse a su reino de maldad ella se negó, los pensamientos del Tom del pasado y los de Voldemort del presente habían estado unidos, por eso Voldemort se enteró de que Ginny lo había 'rechazado' y juro que cuando recuperara su fuerza y poder, la obligaría a permanecer a su lado. Ginny se había enterado de todo esto a través de unas pesadillas que Voldemort le había estado enviando desde su quinto año (A/N De acuerdo a lo que he investigado, cuando las posesiones como la que Tom ejerció sobre Ginny, son disueltas, siempre queda esta especie de lazo entre la persona poseída y el que la poseyó)  
  
- Un momento, Sam ¿Tú sabías de todo esto y nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - Ron estaba casi histérico  
  
- Yo le pedí que no le dijera nada a nadie - dijo Ginny - después de lo de mi primer año no quería que nadie me asociara con Voldemort de ninguna forma, si algo como esto se hubiera sabido... no sé lo que hubiera hecho -  
  
- Yo tampoco debí haberme enterado, pero me estaba volviendo loca las primeras semanas que estuve aquí, podía oír gritar el aura de Ginny sin importar en que parte del castillo estuviera. No sabía por que pero alguien estaba sufriendo mucho, no era divertido, un hechizo de localización me llevo a Ginny, ella solo me lo dijo por que estaba ahí cuando ella necesitaba hablar. Todo fue una serie de casualidades que conspiraron para que yo me enterara, de no haber tenido el don de la empatía (y vaya que he tratado de deshacerme de mi "don") nunca me hubiera enterado de esto - agrego Sam tratando de explicarle a Ron, realmente no quería que se enojara con ella  
  
- Luego podrán arreglar su drama adolescente - dijo Snape ganándose miradas reprobatorias de el resto de los presentes, ignorando lo anterior prosiguió - Dijeron que se les da una misión, que en esta época es Voldemort, ¿Tienen alguna fecha? -  
  
- La balanza estará de nuestro lado cuando 18 lunas estén en la misma etapa creciente, debido a que algunas de esas lunas se encuentran en otras galaxias y sistemas, nosotros nos guiamos por las alineaciones estelares, cuando Antares se alinee a la cruz del sur y el cinturón de Orión se alinee con la constelación Pegaso, entonces será el mejor momento para atacar - informo Hermione  
  
- Eso es en tres semanas, la profesora Sinistra nos lo comentaba el otro día en el salón de profesores, decía que era algo especialmente inusual - dijo Sirius con voz extraña, hablando por primera vez - Solo faltan tres semanas -  
  
- Lo sabemos, Sirius - le dijo Harry  
  
- También entiendes que no puedes decirle nada a mamá, se pondría histérica y eso no le haría bien - dijo Sam. Sirius asintió con la cabeza vagamente y salió despedido por la puerta, parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Remus iba a salir tras él pues se veía muy mal, pero Sam lo detuvo - Yo iré - le dijo y salió en busca de Sirius.  
  
- Supongo que necesitaran toda la ayuda posible - les dijo Dumbledore a los 5 jóvenes que quedaron en la habitación - ¿En que podemos ayudar? -  
  
*********  
  
Sam había ido a buscar a Sirius, lo encontró rápidamente en la cima de la Torre Oeste, ella había pensado que el no había notado su presencia pero estaba equivocada  
  
- Es muy peligroso, no deberías hacerlo ... - dijo él mientras ella se acercaba  
  
- No es como que tenga alguna opción, se que es peligroso, se que terribles cosas podrían pasar pero también se que algunas veces tienes que hacer sacrificios para proteger a las personas que quieres, tienes que correr algunos riesgos -  
  
- ¿No pudiste elegir otro momento para correr riesgos?, Esta es una de la que puedes no salir bien librada - le dijo Sirius en tono agridulce  
  
- Papá, voy a regresar - le dijo Sam sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado papá - Voy a ser una hermana mayor, tengo muchas responsabilidades para con mi hermano o hermana, alguien tiene que enseñarle a sacarlos de sus casillas - continuo tratando de bromear - alguien tiene que enseñarle las maniobras evasivas para las reuniones familiares y todo eso, yo tuve que aprenderlo de la forma difícil ¿sabes? -  
  
- Solo promete que te cuidaras, regresa en una pieza y todo estará bien - dijo Sirius en tono paternal  
  
- Lo haré - eso lo tranquilizo, sabía que Sam trataba de siempre cumplir sus promesas, ahora empezaba a preocuparse por Harry, era su ahijado después de todo - No te preocupes por mi, he aprendido a mantener la cabeza fría. Preocúpate por Harry, ya sabes que los hombres tienen este sobre desarrollado complejo heroico -  
  
- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él - le contesto resignado - Voy a ver a tú madre, cuando la deje estaba diciendo algo sobre música de ballenas para el parto, mejor voy a ver de que se trata todo eso - dijo Sirius levantándose para irse, antes de marcharse abrazo a Sam como ella no recordaba que nadie la hubiera abrazado nunca: como un padre, le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo al oído:  
  
- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, papá - Sirius asintió y se fue. Una vez sola, Sam realmente quería creer todo lo que le había dicho a Sirius, realmente quería creer que todo saldría bien ...  
  
*******  
  
- Ginny, cálmate, te prometo que no dejare que Voldemort siquiera se acerque a ti. Todo saldrá bien - le decía Draco a Ginny mientras salían de la oficina de Dumbledore  
  
- No sé, Draco, esto es muy peligroso y ... -  
  
- Te digo que todo estará bien y así será. Por una vez esto es sobre nuestra felicidad y no voy a dejar que se me escape de las manos, eres lo mas importante que tengo y no voy a permitir que ese maldito desgraciado se acerque a ti ¿De acuerdo? - Draco era muy convincente cuando quería serlo, y logró convencer a Ginny quien le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba que Draco al abrazara con mas fuerza. En el interior de Draco se había formado la determinación de que no permitiría que apartaran a Ginny de su lado, y si eso significaba enfrentarse al mago mas malvado del ultimo siglo, pues eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.  
  
- Feliz, ser feliz - pensaba Ron quien iba caminado detrás de Draco y Ginny - ese si que es un buen motivo para hacer algo -  
  
*******  
  
Harry y Hermione caminaban de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, vaya que si él día había dado muchos giros, al levantarse ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que tendrían que pasar por todas esas explicaciones, es mas, aun les parecía bastante sub-real lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore  
  
- Bueno, y dicen que una bomba nuclear puede arruinar tu día - dijo Hermione tratando de bromear con Harry  
  
- Eso dicen - dijo Harry vagamente, estaba preocupado por Hermione, Voldemort había probado ya varias veces que lo quería ver muerto y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que ponía a Hermione en peligro al estar con ella, conociendo a Voldemort seguramente trataría de quitarle lo mas valioso que tenía en el mundo y eso era Hermione  
  
- Harry, no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme - le dijo interpretando el silencio de Harry - Tengo el mismo nivel mágico que tú, conozco los mismos conjuros que tu, no corro mas riesgos de los que he corrido los últimos 7 años siendo tu amiga -  
  
- Ahora eres mi novia -  
  
- Voldemort no sabe eso -  
  
- No quiero que me quite mi futuro, y eso eres tú - Hermione sonrío de esa forma que derretía el corazón de Harry, entonces lo único que él atino a hacer fue abrazarla - No permitiré que te haga daño, nunca -  
  
- Lo sé, Harry - le respondió - Todo estará bien, somos 6 a 1, tenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa y no él es muy inteligente que digamos - había estado usando su tono de sabelotodo y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Quedo todo claro? -  
  
- Si, señora - se burlo Harry del tono de Hermione como si estuviera en cargo, Hermione lo golpeo en el brazo - Oye, eso se te esta haciendo costumbre - entonces Hermione lo besó de esa forma que hacía que a Harry se le pusieran las piernas como de gelatina  
  
- Esa costumbre no te molesta ¿verdad? Ya no estas preocupado -  
  
- ¿Qué?, ah, no... faltan tres semanas, ya me preocupare luego - había resultado, Hermione sabia que eso lo haría olvidarse de todo -  
  
**********  
  
- Francamente me asombra la fe que tienen en que pueden salir de esta - dijo Remus mas tarde cuando estaba hablando con Sirius al respecto  
  
- Bueno, dicen que solo él que ama tiene la fuerza como para tener fe, incluso contra cualquier destino - dijo Sirius tratando de sonar como si tuviera confianza  
  
Fin del Capitulo 10  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Se que no es el mejor capitulo, si quieren tómenlo como una larga, muy larga explicación sobre que son los Guardianes, espero no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto. Realmente creo que este capitulo es una especie de mal necesario, prometo que el siguiente será mas emocionante, será sobre la batalla contra Voldemort, pero advierto que puede tomarme un poquito mas subirlo, tengo examen de química el jueves, sesiones con un tutor de mate en las tardes (reprobé espectacularmente el primer examen de mate del trimestre) y me están reduciendo el tiempo en la computadora por eso.  
  
Bueno ahora me voy, estoy escribiendo esto clandestinamente y no quiero que me atrapen  
  
Bye  
  
Clavel  
  
PD Realmente esperen al siguiente capitulo, prometo que valdrá la pena. 


	11. Todas las cosas que tu eres

Capitulo 11: Todas las cosas que tú eres  
  
Lucha de gigantes convierte el aire en gas natural. Un duelo salvaje advierte lo cerca que ando de entrar. En un mundo descomunal siento mi fragilidad. Vaya pesadilla corriendo con una bestia detrás. Dime que es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y no más. Me da miedo la inmensidad donde nadie oye mi voz  
  
Deja de engañar no quieras ocultar que has pasado sin tropezar. Monstruo de papel no sé contra quien voy o es que acaso hay alguien más aquí. Creo en los fantasmas terribles, de algún extraño lugar. Y en mis tonterías para hacer tu risa estallar. En un mundo descomunal siento tu fragilidad.  
  
Deja que pasemos sin miedo  
  
Lucha d Gigantes, Nacha Pop  
  
Las siguientes semanas fueron de locura, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sam, Draco y Ginny habían sido disculpados de las clases y se pasaban todo el tiempo que podía entrenando, dominando los trucos que ya sabían y aprendiendo unos nuevos, Dumbledore mismo les enseño algunos secretos, pero mas que nada se concentraban en la magia sin varita, no podían depender de su varitas en una situación así.  
  
- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ver a Madam Pomfrey? Esa herida no se ve muy bien que digamos - le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras comían algo en las cocinas unos días antes de tener que partir  
  
- No es necesario, sanara pronto - dijo Hermione sin darle importancia al corte en su brazo  
  
- Me va a tomar toda la noche sacar el lodo de mi cabello - decía Ginny de mal humor al tiempo que entraba junto con un Draco que, al igual que ella, estaba cubierto de lodo de la cabeza a los pies - Ron, ¿como pudiste perder el control así? - le reclamo irritada a su hermano que entro después que Draco  
  
- No era mi intención, aun no domino la invocación de la tierra, ustedes dos accidentalmente se cruzaron en mi camino, no fue mi culpa -  
  
- Ron, nadie te cree eso - le informo Sam entrando detrás de él  
  
- ¿Has decidido volver a hablar? - Sam había pronunciado apenas 10 palabras en los últimos días, por toda respuesta lo único que Ron obtuvo fue un ademán que quería decir "no molestes". Ron se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a comer, esa era su rara novia, nunca la terminaría de entender.  
  
********  
  
Mas tarde, mientras Remus les estaba enseñando como defenderse de los catobepas (unas terribles criaturas que Voldemort había reclutado a su servicio, los catobepas eran capaces de matar a cualquier ser humano con solo mirarlo), Harry no podía concentrarse, estaba pensando en Hermione, él siempre había pensado en ella como en alguien delicado y amable, ahora se sorprendía con la animada belleza que había adquirido, al mirarla, veía en sus ojos la determinación de que no permitiría que Voldemort se saliera con la suya. Harry se dio cuenta de que no porque a Hermione no le gustara pelear, eso significaba que no sabía como hacerlo, y eso le dio miedo... sabía que ella era una persona poco egoísta y que en el momento decisivo ella sería capaz de sacrificarlo todo por el bienestar general, la amaba un poco mas por ese bello espíritu de sacrificio pero le aterrorizaba la idea de perderla.  
  
Sirius lo había estado observando los últimos días y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que, si con su vida o su muerte podía proteger a Hermione, eso era lo que iba a hacer, por eso decidió acercársele y hablarle...  
  
- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hermione era tan apta para el combate? -  
  
- Ella es buena en todo lo que se propone, excepto en volar pero es por que no le gustan las alturas - respondió Harry sin apartar la vista de ella  
  
- Harry, yo se lo que estas pensando - le dijo Sirius - lo sé por que es lo mismo que tu padre habría hecho, que hizo, protegerla a toda costa, pelear contra Voldemort para que ella pueda ser feliz - Harry asintió, Sirius soltó un largo suspiro - Solo escúchame mientras te digo esto - una vez que tuvo la atención de Harry, prosiguió - Pelear por la justicia es ciertamente una causa noble, pero, en este mundo, solo hay una persona a la que amas ¿Qué pasara con ella si tu mueres? - Harry lo miro parpadeando, tratando de entender - Piénsalo, piénsalo muy bien antes de cometer un tonto acto de heroísmo - Sirius dejo a Harry solo con sus pensamientos, mientras meditaba lo que Sirius le había dicho, Harry escucho ...  
  
- Así que ¿Cuál es la primera regla? - pregunto Remus como si estuvieran en clase, como siempre Hermione contesto  
  
- La primera regla es: No te mueras - la voz de Hermione era decidida. Remus asintió, mientras esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Harry  
  
********  
  
Un par de noches mas tarde, Ginny y Draco estaban en la torre de Astronomía, mirando las estrellas, encontrando confort en la cercanía mutua.  
  
- Y esa de allá es la constelación del Dragón, aquella la de Pegaso, el cisne - Draco iba señalando distintos lugares en el cielo mientras Ginny lo escuchaba atentamente  
  
- ¿Draco? - pregunto ella suavemente, recibiendo un umhm por respuesta - ¿Crees que volvamos a hacer esto? Estar juntos, ver las estrellas, tú sabes... cosas normales -  
  
Draco la miro un momento, luego le contesto : - Gin, todo va a salir bien, volveremos a hacer esto, todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro -  
  
- ¿Cómo? -  
  
- Bien, pues... no lo sé, es un misterio, pero no tengo dudas al respecto - Vaya, si una cosa admiraba Ginny en Draco, era su capacidad para mantenerse tranquilo sin importar la situación (bueno para aparentar tranquilidad) - ¿Sabes? - le dijo Draco después de unos minutos de silencio - Cuando me entere de mi condición como Guardián, lo que mas me aterrorizaba era la idea de que estando allá afuera, en la pelea, olvidara por que estaba peleando. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. -  
  
- Y ¿ahora? ¿Qué es lo que mas te atemoriza? -  
  
- Perderte a ti - respondió él, cada palabra saliendo de lo mas profundo de su alma, un lugar donde solo Ginny había estado - Y no pienso hacerlo, no frente a un maldito bastardo con complejo megalómano -  
  
- Esa debe ser una de las cosas mas dulces que me has dicho - dijo sonriendo Ginny, pensando en lo extraño de su noviazgo. Luego lo besó, y todos los pensamientos volaron fuera de su cabeza.  
  
*****  
  
Ron cerro la puerta tras de si algo molesto, Harry y Hermione estaban en medio de un RCA (A/N los que saben que es un RCA, me entendieron, los que no probablemente no tienen edad para saberlo, si tienen edad y no lo saben: deben salir mas) y hubiera sido muy incomodo permanecer es su habitación, por ello había decidido cruzar el pasillo y dormir en el sofá de Hermione y Sam.  
  
Al acercarse y abrir la puerta, Ron escucho el sonido de alguien llorando que trataba de no hacer ruido, entró a la habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Busco unos instantes y se topo con la figura de Sam hecha bolita a un lado de su cama, abrazando a su oso de peluche como si la vida dependiera de ello.  
  
- Sam - le dijo suavemente - ¿Qué pasa? - Ron estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Sam llorar. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, la verdad no pensaba que le fuera a contestar, por eso su sorpresa creció cuando ella se le acurruco, recargándosele en el pecho y siguió llorando  
  
- Estoy asustada - le contesto en un susurro apenas audible  
  
- ¿Y que podría asustar a Sam Black, una de las personas mas valientes que conozco? - Sam sonrió con tristeza y le respondió:  
  
- No soy valiente, o inteligente, ni siquiera muy fuerte. Es fácil aparentarlo cundo no te han probado. Solo mírame... tengo tanto miedo, miedo de no conocer a mi hermano, miedo de no estar ahí para el, miedo de que ahora que soy parte de una familia, lo puedo perder todo. Dime ¿acaso soy egoísta? ¿soy una mala persona? - Ron le beso la frente y la sostuvo en sus brazos, luego le dijo:  
  
- No, no eres una mala persona, por que si lo fueras, no te preguntarías si lo eres o no - dijo él rotundamente - Y para que lo sepas, tienes una gran vocación de servicio, no eres egoísta, lo sé por que cuando me enferme (el mes pasado ¿recuerdas?) te quedaste despierta toda la noche, haciéndome compañía, todo lo demás paso a segundo plano. Entonces supe que lo nuestro podía funcionar -  
  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella sintiéndose un poco mejor, su novio le había dicho que no era una persona egoísta, eso la hacia feliz  
  
- Por que preferiste pasar la noche, y el día, cuidando de una persona que se veía como el infierno y pasándole pañuelos desechables, a estar afuera divirtiéndote -  
  
- Ron, Te amo, que otra co... - Sam se detuvo a mitad de la frase, le acababa de decir la Gran Palabra Con "A" a Ron, y no se había dado cuenta, simplemente le había parecido correcto hacerlo, pero no sabía como se sentiría Ron al respecto.  
  
Ron la besó totalmente perdido en la sensación que le causaba saberse amado de esa forma por la chica que el también amaba, cuando finalmente se detuvieron a tomar aire, Ron le dijo al oído: - Yo también te amo, Sam. Nunca dudes eso -  
  
*******  
  
- Lo mejor será irnos esta misma tarde - les decía Draco, la mañana siguiente - aun tenemos que localizar a Voldemort, y debemos hacerlo de tal forma que no llamemos la atención -  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde este? - le pregunto Hermione  
  
- Cerca de la frontera con Escocia, tal vez algo mas al norte, cerca de la costa, para huir a Irlanda en cuanto las cosas salgan mal -  
  
- Entonces debemos preparar la ruta que seguiremos, podemos volar de noche hasta la frontera, y después caminar, incluso usar el transporte muggle, una vez en Escocia lo mejor será usar un hechizo de rastreo - dijo Harry  
  
- Podemos rastrearlo en el mapa - sugirió Ginny - hay un hechizo que nos lo permite, y no es tan difícil, podemos hacerlo ahora mismo -  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron Harry, Draco y Hermione, mientras Ginny sacaba un péndulo de cristal roca  
  
- Este péndulo esta hecho con la forma mas pura del cuarzo y cargado con energía positiva, al ponerlo sobre el mapa, si recuerdan las leyes de los magnetos, buscara algo cargado con energía negativa: agresión, ira, odio, miedo... -  
  
- ¿El lado oscuro de la fuerza?, Ginny empiezo a pensar que hablas demasiado con Sam -  
  
- Hermione, luego. Ahí - Ginny señalo un lugar en el mapa (efectivamente cerca de la costa de Escocia) en el que aparentemente no había nada  
  
- Yo no veo nada - empezó Harry pero Draco lo interrumpió  
  
- Debe ser una fortaleza in-marcable - dijo Draco, mirando el mapa con mas detenimiento empezó a trazar una ruta segura para llegar ahí - Bien, sabemos que ahí es donde mas se concentra la energía, pero no sabemos desde que punto los mortifagos estén vigilando, lo mejor será volar hasta este bosque, caminar hasta este poblado, y de ahí tomar el tren o autobús hasta este otro poblado muggle... -  
  
- Rodear la montaña y decidir que haremos una vez que sepamos contra que nos enfrentamos - concluyo Ginny por él - Me parece bien -  
  
- Sí - aceptaron Harry y Hermione  
  
- Entonces, salgamos esta noche, si todos están de acuerdo -  
  
- Faltan Ron y Sam- observo Hermione - ¿Dónde se habrán metido?, no los he visto desde anoche - Harry saco el mapa de merodeador  
  
- Dice que están en los dormitorios, probablemente se quedaron dormidos -  
  
- Era de esperarse por parte de Ron - dijo Ginny irritada - que no se tomara nada enserio, pero pensé que Sam era mas responsable -  
  
**********  
  
Cuando Ron despertó aquella mañana, la habitación ya estaba bañada por la cálida luz solar de primavera, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no era la habitación que él compartía con Harry, sino la habitación que Hermione y Sam compartían. Empezaba a recordar que la noche anterior había abandonado su propia habitación por culpa de Harry y Hermione. No se sorprendió de encontrarse en la cama de Sam, usualmente, cuando Harry y Hermione se apoderaban de alguna de las habitaciones para hacer lo que fuera que hacían, él y Sam acababan dormidos en la misma cama.  
  
Entonces, la persona que descansaba entre sus brazos se acerco mas a su cuerpo y continuo durmiendo, a Ron le gusto eso, le gusto como simplemente Sam esperaba que el estuviera ahí. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella golpeando suavemente contra su pecho, Ron la miro y noto aquella expresión de paz que se dibujaba en su rostro y la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios... y se alegró de que ella se sintiera mejor, la noche anterior había pasado un buen rato (en varios sentidos) tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor y se relajara un poco (con la pelea acercándose, todos necesitaban relajarse un poco)  
  
No quería despertarla, por eso permaneció acostado, moviéndose lo menos posible, y paseando la mirada de un lado a otro de la habitación; a los pocos segundos de haber iniciado esta actividad se dio cuenta de que la ropa que había estado usando el día anterior yacía desordenadamente en el piso... junto a la ropa de Sam, una extraña realización cruzo por su mente y se aventuro a mirar bajo las sabanas y cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo, y... ups... la falta de las unidades mínimas requeridas de ropa le hizo recordar exactamente que habían hecho él y Sam para relajarse la noche anterior.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 11  
  
Notas de la Autora...  
  
Yo otra vez, molestando como siempre con estas notas.  
  
Primero que nada, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TODOS USTEDES, (todas, en realidad, creo que todas son chicas)  
  
Bueno, este solo fue un pequeño capitulo que escribí entre tareas, y solo lo hice para que vieran algo de lo que paso en las tres semanas de distancia que hay entre el capitulo 10 y el 12, espero no este tan mal.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo ya viene la batalla contra Voldie, aun no tengo el titulo pero empieza con una canción de Bon Jovi. Después viene el epilogo, que dividí en dos cuando me di cuenta que tal vez saldría muy largo, y después descansaran de mi.  
  
Bueno, hasta a próxima...  
  
Clavel  
  
  
  
PD. Para los que llegaron hasta aquí y no saben que es RCA, RCA son las siglas de "Rico Caldo Amistoso", también conocido como "faje" o "hora cuchi cuchi" y otros nombres encantadores dados según la imaginación de cada quien. Solo por si había alguna duda.  
  
mmm... ¿Debería subir la clasificación a PG o la dejo en G?  
  
Ahora si, Bye. 


	12. Bubba Xtreme

Capitulo 12:  
  
Time ain't nothing but Time, is a verse with no rime, Man, and it all comes down to you, And Change, Ain't nothing but change, just the faces and names you know you're going to make it through. I believe when you don't believe on anything I'm gonna hold you till you hurt is gone, be the shoulder that you lean it on, I am staying here for the next one hundred years. And If all should end tonight, I know it was worth to fight cuz you're staying here for the next one hundred years  
  
I, I think that I been losing my mind, that it all comes back to you. And you know that is true, after all we have been trough there is nothing that I wouldn't do. Stand by me, I would gladly give up everything I'm gonna hold you till you hurt is gone, be the shoulder that you lean it on, I am staying here for the next one hundred years. And If all should end tonight, I know it was worth to fight cuz we're staying here for the next one hundred years  
  
Time ain't nothing but Time, is a verse with no rime, Man, and it all comes down to you Next 100 years, Bon Jovi  
  
Sam y Ron aparecieron para la hora de la comida, Hermione y Harry habían aprendido a usar una política de "ni preguntas, ni explicaciones" con ellos, es decir, Si Sam y Ron no lo decían, ellos no preguntaban que estaban haciendo, por lo cual lo único que hicieron, Harry y Hermione, fue comunicarles el plan de Draco, sorpresivamente, Ron, se mostró conforme y decidieron salir en cuanto cayera la tarde.  
  
Ninguno de ellos quería pasar por las despedidas, por eso se fueron en silencio, a escondidas, es mas, mientras se escabullían fuera del castillo hasta les llego a parecer que solo se escapaban para tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, aunque en el fondo sabían que tendrían suerte si llegaban a volver a ver Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Aparentando ser solo unos alumnos de preparatoria en un viaje de campismo llegaron hasta su ultima parada antes de acercarse a la montaña tras la cual se escondía la fortaleza de Voldemort, después de descansar y comer un poco se internaron en las faldas de la montaña, y pronto descubrieron por que los muggles que habitaban el pueblo decían que ese lugar estaba maldito.  
  
- Sí lo piensan bien - decía Sam tratando de sacar su espada del cuerpo de una manticora - De haber traído una cámara de video, esto podría ser algo como la Bruja de Blair-  
  
- Oh no - intervino Hermione sacando su espada de otra manticora - Odie esa película, es decir, decían que la habían hecho con ¿qué? ¿6000 dólares? Y cuando la vi me di cuenta de que alguien andaba por ahí con 5900 dólares en le bolsillo que debieron gastar en la producción -  
  
- Debo admitir que la cámara se movía mas que si la estuviera manejando un enfermo de Parkinson - acepto Sam - Es mas, se mueve mas que las películas caseras del abuelo -  
  
- Y eso es decir algo - dijo Hermione - Además, creí que no te había gustado es película -  
  
- Sí, tienes razón - le contesto Sam como si lo hubiera recordado de pronto, luego se encogió de hombros - Creo que lo había olvidado, no tiene importancia de todas formas yo siempre olvido todo, me distraigo con las cosas brillantes, como los gatos - Hermione se rió, y de repente se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Draco las estaban mirando a ambas como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa  
  
- ¿Cómo pueden hablar de películas en un momento como este? - preguntaron los tres chicos al unísono, mientras Ginny les decía (después de una concienzuda meditación)  
  
- La verdad a mi no me asusto la Bruja de Blair, en realidad, si de películas de terror se trata, prefiero Entrevista con el Vampiro, por tres muy buenas razones... -  
  
- Brad, Antonio y Tom - concluyeron las tres con expresión soñadora mientras suspiraban, eso no hizo muy feliz a los chicos  
  
- Lamento interrumpir su "infidelidad mental" - les reprendió Draco con un tono que asemejaba mucho al que solía usar antes: lleno de sarcasmo y mala intención, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba en serio - pero ¿les importaría volver a la realidad? No sabemos que trucos sucios Voldemort puso en este lugar, no pueden darse el lujo de soñar despiertas -  
  
Las chicas reaccionaron y los 6 reprendieron la marcha, no sin que antes Hermione le murmurara a Harry en el oído: - " Y se supone que la mandona soy yo"-, recibiendo un: -"Oí eso, Granger"- por parte de Draco; cosa que no le gusto a Harry, y estaban a punto de pelearse cuando la aparición de otra bestia los hizo correr y olvidar el asunto.  
  
****************  
  
Habiéndose detenido para descansar un poco ya bien entrada la noche (dicen que uno no debe vagar en los bosques, nunca en el día y jamás durante la noche), Hermione prendió un fuego que no producía humo y que brillaba pálidamente en la oscuridad del claro donde se habían detenido, después de haber comido algo rápidamente se dispusieron a dormir una vez que habían puesto varios hechizos de protección y de alarma alrededor de donde se encontraban.  
  
Es extraña la forma en la que ni siquiera una maldad tan grande como la de Voldemort puede afectar algunas cosas, como el aire puro en el bosque, y también es extraño el efecto que el aire puro tiene en algunas personas.  
  
- Falta poco tiempo - la voz de Ginny saco a Draco de sus meditaciones mientras montaban su turno de guardia  
  
- Debemos llegar con Voldemort para mañana a esta hora si es que queremos tener una oportunidad contra él - Draco dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginny para mantenerla caliente - creí que estabas dormida -  
  
- No puedo dormir - admitió Ginny - ¿Qué harías si algo me pasará durante la batalla?- pregunto Ginny de pronto y sin motivo aparente. Draco palideció, lo que lo hizo adquirir un tono casi transparente - ¿Qué harías sin mi? -  
  
- No, no me preguntes eso. Pregunta algo fácil, pregunta ¿qué haría si me diagnosticaran una enfermedad mortal?, ¿cual es el valor exacto de Pi?, ¿la densidad de las lunas de Júpiter?, ¿que usaban los romanos bajo la toga?, o ¿que nombre uso Aquiles cuando se disfrazó de mujer? Pero no me preguntes que haría sin ti - Automáticamente la había abrazado mas fuerte, la simple idea había aterrorizado cada fibra de su corazón - Antes muero que dejar que algo te pase -  
  
- No te atrevas, te me mueres y pateare tu trasero - respondió Ginny - Lo digo en serio, además te haré algo tan terrible que desearas estar vivo porque morir otra vez no será tan doloroso como lo que te voy a hacer si te atreves a dejarme sola -  
  
- No estarías sola, tendrías a tú familia y amigos, eres tan linda que seguramente alguien se enamoraría de ti de inmediato e intentaría ganar tú corazón -  
  
- Estaría sola, por que habría perdido la mitad que me complementa - la voz de Ginny era firme pero a la vez suave y calmante - además, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y así se va a quedar -  
  
**********  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
- Así que aquí estamos - dijo Hermione una vez que llegaron a un punto donde se podía ver la fortaleza, cada vez era mas difícil esconderse de los dementores, por lo cual los 6 estaban hablando lo mas bajo que podían, la naturaleza les ayudaba pues los dementores no soportaban estar en el aire fresco por mucho tiempo y sus rondas eran cortas, aun así...  
  
- Bien, de acuerdo con Lucius - dijo Draco en un murmullo con un dejo de desprecio al mencionar el nombre de su progenitor pero se recupero pronto y continuo - hay seis entradas al castillo, todas están muy bien custodiadas, una es entrando por ese río que conecta con el mar, hay guardias pero el mayor peligro lo representa el nivel del agua que sube y baja sin aviso, una vez superado eso lo de mas es relativamente fácil. La otra entrada es por un túnel que esta a unos 50 metros en aquella dirección, el problema ahí es la falta de aire, por ahí solo entran dementores y vampiros que no necesitan oxigeno -  
  
- Esa entrada queda descartada entonces - dijo Harry y Draco asintió  
  
- Hay un laberinto con uno que otro obstáculo, según Lucius decía, esta basado en el modelo de la pirámide de Keops, esa es una buena alternativa, pero solo puede ir uno (cuestiones de espacio). Está también otra entrada al otro costado de la montaña ahí solo hay guardias pero es posible pasar por ahí al cambio de guardia, el único problemas es que ahí es donde Voldemort guarda a sus "mascotas", hay que hacer menos ruido que una pulga o alertaran a todos en el castillo. Está el foso de serpientes venenosas. Y la ruta del Oráculo -  
  
- ¿Ruta del Oráculo? - preguntaron los demás  
  
- Dicen que Voldemort capturo a un Oráculo hace algunos años y lo mantiene cautivo en uno de los pasadizos, los Oráculos no son agresivos pero cuando los irritas... lo mejor es evitarlos, el Oráculo de aquí, asumen, puso un montón de trucos mentales y trampas en su pasadizo, se dice que para pasar ante él debes vencer uno de tus mayores temores, después él te mostrará él camino, a cambio de su libertad, como saben, los Oráculos ayudan al mejor postor -  
  
- Hermione y Yo podríamos tomar el foso de serpientes... -  
  
- Olvídalo, Potter. Son leales a Voldemort, necesitarías algo mas que solo hablar parsel para pasar a través del foso, toma la ruta de las mascotas, tienen mas oportunidad - Harry asintió decidiendo confiar en Draco, después de todo, él era el que tenía mas información sobre ese lugar, y, bueno, ninguno había muerto hasta entonces y Draco había sido el guía  
  
- ¿Qué ruta tomarán tú y Ginny? - pregunto Sam como considerando las opciones  
  
- El río, me parece bastante seguro para ambos - Ginny era la mas pequeña de todos, y en realidad era un camino fácil, antes de salir habían acordado, a espaldas de Ginny por supuesto, que ella y Draco tomarían la ruta mas segura, Ginny era una pieza clave para terminar con Voldemort pues era, de cierta forma, el punto débil de Tom Ryddle.  
  
- Quedan el laberinto y la ruta del Oráculo - dijo Sam, ella y Ron tendrían que separarse, ambas rutas eran solo para una persona - Ron, toma el laberinto, conoces algo de magia egipcia y ya has estado dentro de la verdadera pirámide de Keops - Ron le había mostrado las fotografías de aquel verano que él había pasado en Egipto, y sabía que Bill le había enseñado algunas cosas útiles sobre las pirámides -  
  
- Eso significa que tú tomaras la ruta del Oráculo. Supongo que esta bien, después de todo eres mejor que yo en las soluciones diplomáticas, tal vez de escuche - contesto Ron, no le gustaba la idea de que Sam fuera con el Oráculo pero era cierto que el tenía mas probabilidades de sobrevivir en el laberinto, a Sam no le gustaban los lugares cerrados. Pero ¿cuál sería su mayor temor?  
  
- Entonces así será - sentencio Draco - una vez dentro del castillo, tenemos que llegar a la sala principal, Lucius nunca me dijo donde quedaba... -  
  
- Yo si sé - dijo Hermione sacando una especie de Mapa, parecido al del merodeador pero era de la fortaleza cercana a ellos - Después de que Ginny localizo el lugar en el mapa, busque en la biblioteca la escuela, y encontré el mapa de esta construcción en un viejo libro de residencias antiguas, como se supone que no puedes encontrar lugares inmarcables a menos que te digan donde están, los brujos que construían casas como estas no tenían reparos en mostrar los planos internos para los libros de arquitectura mágica. Copie el mapa (no mostraba los accesos, solo el plano interior) y le puse un hechizo que, una vez dentro, nos hará aparecer en el mapa (le he preguntado a Sirius y a Remus que hechizo usaron ellos), así sabremos donde estamos y donde están los demás. Solo hay que copiarlo -  
  
- Buena idea - admitió Draco mientras Harry besaba muy orgulloso a su novia, la bruja mas inteligente que Hogwarts había visto en años.  
  
*******  
  
(Ahora, debido a mi gran examen del viernes, solo los momentos mas emocionantes de los cuatro recorridos)  
  
- El agua esta muy fría - decía Ginny temblando mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote, un repentino cambio en el nivel del río los hizo caer al agua y los había arrastrado hasta un recodo que se estaba llenando de agua con rapidez  
  
- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, el nivel del agua bajara pronto - Draco quería usar su tono confiado de siempre pero era algo difícil con el agua hasta el cuello  
  
- No había estado en una habitación tan fría en mucho tiempo, en la sala común de Gryffindor siempre hay un fuego agradable, y mi casa es muy cálida, aunque supongo que es por que todos siempre estamos amontonados, calor humano... ya sabes...-  
  
- Para mi no esta tan mal, la sala común de Slytherin es muy fría, y la Mansión Malfoy no era muy diferente, estoy acostumbrado a los lugares fríos. Debe estar helado para ti que estas acostumbrada a los lugares mas... - el agua subió de nivel otra vez y Draco no pudo hablar por un momento mientras salía a flote y se aseguraba de que Ginny lo hiciera también  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Ginny una vez que ambos se habían aferrado a una roca lo suficientemente grande. Draco estaba totalmente perdido en esos grandes ojos castaños que lo miraban preocupados, así que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
- Si, estoy bien, solo espero que esto termine pronto -  
  
- Yo también - admitió Ginny, el agua estaba llegando pronto al techo de la cueva, apenas podían sacar la cabeza del agua.  
  
Todo parecía perdido, el agua no bajaba, y cada vez era mas fría, el aire les faltaba, al igual que el tiempo, en un momento Draco le dijo a Ginny, su voz temblando ligeramente:  
  
- Sabes que te amare y que estaré contigo siempre -  
  
- ¿Quieres decir si salimos de aquí? - le pregunto ella tratando de bromear, pero Draco le contesto con total seriedad:  
  
- Quiero decir: Sin que eso importe - Entonces la corriente los arrastro...  
  
******  
  
- Aquí hay animales que pensé solo existían en los libros, algunos de estos no se han visto en años por magos o muggles - decía en un murmullo Hermione emocionada mirando a su alrededor  
  
- Me estas recordando a Hagrid al omitir que estos son algunos de los animales mas mortíferos de la Tierra, la Vía Láctea y las Galaxias circunvecinas - le contesto Harry mientras avanzaban por el oscuro pasadizo, haciendo casi ningún sonido  
  
- No por eso son menos extraordinarios: Golems, Hidras de Lerna, Simurgs... -  
  
-Entiendo, Hagrid Júnior - contesto Harry para molestarla  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así? - quiso saber Hermione  
  
- Bueno, siempre he pensado que en el fin del mundo el sentido del humor es muy importante - respondía Harry, encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- El mundo no se esta acabando - le dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba a verlo  
  
- Pero nuestro tiempo puede que si - respondió Harry, muy serio de repente. Hermione dejo de mirarlo y fijo la vista en lo mismo que él estaba viendo y se encontró frente a frente con un escuadrón completo de los guardias de Voldemort. Lo que fuera que pensasen hacer, debían hacerlo pronto, y en silencio, sin despertar a las mascotas de Voldemort, todos sabemos lo irritables que se ponen algunas criaturas cuando interrumpes sus sueños.  
  
*******  
  
- ¡Vaya, eso es lo que yo llamo una buena sarta de ilusiones! - exclamaba Sam mientras cerraba una puerta tras de sí, la ruta del Oráculo era mas difícil de lo que se había atrevido a pensar, en lo que llevaba de recorrido ya había enfrentado una ilusión de su abuelo pidiéndole que lo rescatara de un foso de leones, había caído en una fosa muy pequeña y había enfrentado otras ilusiones cuyos efectos no eran tan nada irreales y de eso daban prueba su ropa algo quemada en algunas partes  
  
- Hola, he estado esperándote - dijo una voz familiar surgiendo de algún lugar en la oscuridad, una voz que Sam conocía muy bien.  
  
- ¿Mark? - pregunto ella en un susurro, mientras del otro extremo de la habitación en penumbras, una persona se movía en su dirección, una persona que parecía una copia al carbón de Mark Johnson. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.  
  
*******  
  
- Uno pensaría que los esqueletos con varios brazos saliendo de una cabeza eran suficiente, pero no, tenia que haber esqueletos con varios brazos saliendo de varias cabezas, ¿Qué pensaba esos egipcios? ¿en serio? - decía Ron mientras avanzaba por el laberinto, en realidad no había nadie con quien estuviera hablando, y él lo sabía, pero después de estar una hora en aquel lugar se había dado cuenta que el silencio era demasiado para el, por eso hablaba de vez en cuando para recordase como se oía la voz humana  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - admitió una voz maliciosa a sus espaldas, Ron se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de aquella voz - Así que me dejo por ti - agrego la voz ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ron, era como si estuviera viendo a un muerto... que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo  
  
- ¿Mark Johnson? - pregunto el con incredulidad reconociendo a la persona que había visto en algunas fotografías que Sam y Hermione le habían enseñado  
  
- Así que ella habla de mi, es bueno saber - Ron seguía sin poder hablar - Me alegra que no quieras hablar conmigo, sería extraño, de todos modos solo vine a avisarte que ella es mía, o al menos lo será cuando termine con ella, si no es en vida será en muerte. Pero veras, solo hay un pequeño problema entre ella y yo: tú, por eso tendrás que morir -  
  
Tomando ventaja del desconcierto de Ron, "Mark" lo atacó, Ron sintió como si innumerables hilos lo atravesarán de lado a lado en varios puntos, era un dolor horrible, pero pareció sacarlo de su aturdimiento, su mente empezó a trabajar otra vez y se dio cuenta de algo  
  
******  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba Sam desconcertada, eso no era posible - ¡Tú estas muerto! -  
  
- Tecnicismos - respondió el joven con la figura de Mark - Dime ¿Me extrañaste? - se le iba acercando a Sam, quien se mantenía recargada contra la puerta - ¿No quieres hablar? Bien, puedo esperar hasta que estés aquí conmigo, tú debiste haber muerto cuando yo lo hice - y sin mas preámbulo le lanzo un conjuro que Sam no alcanzo a distinguir mientras se agachaba y trataba de cubrirse con los brazos del rayo de luz azul que venía directo hacia ella.  
  
Pero aquel rayo nunca la toco, fue como si se estrellara contra una sólida pared invisible y regresara para atacar a Mark, al abrir los ojos, Sam noto que del brazalete que le había regalado su abuelo, surgía una tenue luz azul pálido que formaba la pared que la había protegido. Las palabras de su abuelo tomaron sentido de inmediato: "Úsalo siempre y te protegerá y traerá felicidad". Bueno pues la había protegido y se sentía feliz  
  
- Tú no eres Mark, él no podía lanzar una buena maldición ni por casualidad, él murió y no tenía motivos para volver... además, él nunca tendría que haber preguntado si lo extrañaba, él verdadero Mark lo hubiera sabido -  
  
- ¿A caso crees que soy una ilusión? - preguntó el otro, recobrándose do su propio ataque  
  
- No, una ilusión no hubiera lanzado algo tan poderoso, creo que eres una "sombra viva" - La Sombra de Mark la ataco con mas fuerza pues había sido descubierta, las sombras vivas estaban basadas en los sentimientos de las personas que han amado con profundidad pero que han muerto por una u otra razón, cuando son convocadas, todo lo bueno que pudieron haber sentido se tuerce y convierte en algo perverso y oscuro que busca destruir lo que una vez amó. Eso lo sabía muy bien Sam (Remus la había mandado a escribir un ensayo de ellas por estar pasando papelitos en clase con Ron) ahora lo que necesitaba era saber como destruirla  
  
******  
  
- Tú no eres Mark - dijo la voz débil de Ron, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor que le habían causado  
  
- Ah, ¿no? - pregunto él aludido de forma desafiante  
  
- No - dijo Ron con toda la firmeza que pudo - En primera por que Mark nunca atacaría a Sam, él la amaba, casi tanto como yo la amo. En segunda, esto es magia oriental, se llama "Muerte de los mil hilos", casi ningún mago sabe como hacerlo en la actualidad, ni siquiera los mortifagos por que es demasiado lento para sus fines, necesitan algo mas rápido para matar a las personas - él dolor era horrible pero Ron parecía estar sereno, pensando en como librarse de esa situación - Eres una ilusión, tal vez el Oráculo te mandó  
  
- Eres menos tonto de lo que pensé - admitió el interlocutor - Lastima que morirás de todas formas-  
  
Ron ya no lo escucho, había entrado en una especie de transe que detenía los latidos de su corazón, haciendo mas lenta su circulación para evitar desangrarse, justo cuando "Mark" lo atacaba de nuevo, Ron encontró la solución, era arriesgado pero tenía que salir de ahí.  
  
******  
  
- Vaya, que suerte que ya salimos de ahí - decía Ginny, tratando de recuperar el aliento, la corriente que los había arrastrado los había llevado hasta tierra firme, y, de acuerdo con el mapa, ya estaban dentro de la fortaleza de Voldemort  
  
- Si, que suerte - le contesto Draco vagamente mientras aplicaba un rápido hechizo de secado en ambos - Los otros, ya llegaron -  
  
- No - Ginny examinaba el mapa con cuidado - Espera, Hermione y Harry están dentro pero no veo a Ron ni a Sam -  
  
- Tomaron las rutas mas largas, no deben tardar de todas formas. Vamonos, esos guardias vienen para acá, tenemos que irnos ya -  
  
- Esta bien -  
  
********  
  
- Hermione, apúrate, Draco y Ginny están a punto de llegar, no pueden enfrentar a Voldemort solos. Sam y Ron aun están mas lejos -  
  
- Avanzan muy lento, no sé por que, pero no creo que sea bueno -  
  
- No es algo de lo que nos podamos ocupar ahora. Están juntos y moviéndose, eso es lo que importa. Ahora, vamos -  
  
**********  
  
Serpientes y destrucción, el lugar era lúgubre, oscuro, viciado y todo lo que uno esperaría de la morada de Voldemort, en aquel momento no había mortifagos, todos parecían haber dejado el castillo, solo habían unos guardias, la mayoría de los cuales ya habían sido inmovilizados, sólo quedaba él, Voldemort, y todo lo que implicaba...  
  
- Nagani, querida, ¿quien dices que ando ahí? - era la gélida voz de Voldemort hablando con la serpiente que tenía por mascota, después de un momento, Voldemort lanzo una rayo rojo con su varita en la dirección general donde estaban Hermione y Harry, ocultos en la sombra, lo cual los forzó a salir de su escondite  
  
- Ah, Potter. Veo que has encontrado mi morada - decía Voldemort - Aunque has sido muy tonto en venir aquí tú solo, debiste haber mandado a ese Dumbledore, a tu amado padrino, incluso a ese hombre lobo que tienes en tan alta estima. Pero no lo has hecho, muchas gracias harás todo mas fácil. Pero que veo aquí, es esa amiga sangre sucia tuya, no podías al menos respetar mi morada, tenias que traerla -  
  
- Ella es mucho mejor bruja de lo que tú nunca llegaras a ser - respondió Harry desafiante  
  
- Cuida el tono niño, que no te queda en estas circunstancias, sin Dumbledore protegiéndote -  
  
- No necesito que me proteja, se cuidarme solo -  
  
- Ah ¿si? ¿y que tal ella? - Voldemort ataco a Hermione pero con un rápido hechizo de barrera logró contener el ataque sin siquiera hacer mayor esfuerzo, lo cual impresiono a Voldemort, pero se recobró rápido - Impresionante, debo admitir -  
  
- Hola, Tom. Cuando tiempo sin verte - la voz de Ginny llegaba fría y controlada desde algún lugar al otro lado de la habitación  
  
- Virginia, no me llames así. Soy Lord Voldemort -  
  
- Y yo la reina de Jabba -  
  
- ¿El hutt? - pregunto bromista la voz de Sam en otro lugar  
  
- ¡SAM! - le regaño Ron que estaba cerca de ella  
  
- Vaya, finalmente se dignan en llegar - murmuraron Harry y Hermione  
  
- Nos distrajimos un poco - dijo Ron sin ocultar una sonrisa de culpabilidad  
  
- ¿Podrían concentrarse? - les pregunto la exasperada voz de Draco que estaba detrás de Ginny  
  
- Joven Malfoy, ¿viene con ellos a tratar de destruirme? - pregunto Voldemort, aun no estaba preocupado, después de todo solo eran mosocositos imberbes, ¿que podían ellos hacer en contra de el brujo mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos?  
  
- No... -  
  
- Ya sabía que tú no me traicionarías -  
  
- No te equivoques Voldemort, no estoy aquí para destruirte por que piense que eres malo. No, no soy tan idealista en realidad. Estoy aquí por que un idiota llamado Tom Ryddle ha estado acosando a mi novia, creo que tu la conoces, Ginny aquí presente - Esa declaración irritó bastante a Voldemort, después de todo no hay que olvidar que casi todas las guerras de la historia han empezado como líos de faldas  
  
- Entonces habrás de morir también, bah, uno mas uno menos - Voldemort estaba muy confiado en sus habilidades  
  
- Nos estas subestimando, Voldemort, gran error -  
  
- Cállate, Sangre sucia -  
  
- No mas que tú - iba a tomar mas que eso para intimidar a Hermione, pero también sabía que debían esperar hasta el momento correcto o todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, por eso estaban dando largas al asunto, solo unos minutos, solo un poco mas y podrían destruirlo de una vez y para siempre  
  
Continuaron provocando a Voldemort solo lo suficiente y esquivando sus ataques aun sin atacar, aquello desesperaba a Voldemort, a el le gustaba mas rápido mas fácil, y estos niños lo estaban molestando, los habría aniquilado pero Ginny estaba con ellos y el joven de 17 años que alguna vez había sido se lo impedía. Finalmente Voldemort los ataco con la maldición imperdonable mas fuerte de todas: Avada Kebadra, pero los chicos reaccionaron haciendo gala de sus reflejos adquiridos después de años de practicar el Quidditch, formaron una barrera transparente contra la cual la maldición de Voldemort se estrello produciendo un gran destello de luz verde pero sin romperse.  
  
Voldemort seguía atacándolos, mas desesperado cada vez pero las maldiciones se le regresaban, rebotando en la prisión invisible que los chicos habían creado a su alrededor, mientras tanto las chicas habían empezado a hacer un conjuro, un conjuro milenario que era la única forma de acabar con Voldemort (no lo voy a escribir por que debe permanecer en secreto), de encerrar su poder y mandarlo lejos, lo cual debería mantener la maldad alejada de este mundo por al menos 200 años o algo así, a decir verdad, no se puede eliminar la maldad completamente, se puede detener pero no deja de existir.  
  
Después, era el turno de terminar el conjuro, eso lo tenían que hacer los chicos por eso las chicas asumieron su posición y ellas mantenían la barrera, pero estaban débiles, la clase de magia espiritual que implicaba el conjuro tiende a dejar a los invocantes cansados, por ello los chicos debían apresurarse. Una vez terminada la invocación, la barrera que los separaba de Voldemort (un Voldemort bastante confundido y furioso) desapareció, por un momento estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, quien atacara mas rápido ganaría.  
  
Fueron destellos de muchos colores muy brillantes que cegaron momentáneamente a todos los presentes, al terminar todos estaban exhaustos, a punto de desfallecer, pero lo mas importante es que Voldemort yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Encima de él una masa informe de color negro flotaba espectralmente, se trataba de la Primera Maldad  
  
- Niños tontos, pensaron que podían detenerme, destruirme. Guardianes han estado hostigándome por siglos - Aquella era una voz fría como el hielo que podía erizarle los pelos de la nuca a cualquiera, pero no era masculina no femenina, era extraña, como si hubiera estado ahí siempre - ¿Qué no saben quien soy? -  
  
- Uhmm, ah... déjame ver pura maldad - le contesto Draco, no por que se sintiera débil eso iba a hacer que dejara su sarcástica manera de hablarle a cualquiera que no fuera Ginny, fuera la mas grande maldad de todas o no  
  
- No, te burles - amenazo - O pagaras las consecuencias -  
  
- Realmente no estas en posición de amenazar a nadie - le dijo Harry que empezaba a recuperarse Entonces una luz proveniente de ningún lugar apareció y envolvió aquella masa informe, aprisionándola y llevándosela de ahí, entonces otra voz se escucho, esta voz era imperiosa pero llena de bondad, y se limito a decir  
  
- Gracias por sus servicios, Guardianes. Ahora los dejamos en libertad, que sean felices en la Tierra - Entonces, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Sam sintieron como aquel poder que los había acompañado desde que podían recordar, se desvanecía y los dejaba, su misión había terminado, podían irse a casa y ser simples adolescentes normales, bueno tan normales como los alumnos de Hogwarts pueden ser.  
  
Listos para irse ellos estaban, cuando el inerte cuerpo de Voldemort hizo un movimiento brusco y tomo su varita, la apunto hacía Ginny, y lanzando la única maldición que pudo recordar, la atacó; fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo se siente como una película, demasiado irreal, era como cámara lenta o algo así, Draco se adelanto a Ginny y recibió la maldición por ella. Reaccionando tres segundos mas tarde, Harry ataco a Voldemort, quien esta vez si quedo bien muerto  
  
Ahora Draco estaba en el piso, nadie sabía que clase de maleficio le había lanzado Voldemort; Débil y sin la fuerza de su antigua condición de Guardián, Negras perspectivas se cernían sobre aquel lugar, que tan solo unos minutos antes estaba a punto de celebrar la victoria.  
  
Fin del Capitulo 12  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este capitulo fue un tortura de escribir, no tengo idea de cómo escribir peleas (increíble viniendo de alguien que ha estado demasiadas veces al borde de la expulsión por pelear) y me di cuenta de ello con esto, espero que no haya salido tan decepcionante como creo. Si salió, lo siento, mucho, pero los epílogos estarán mejor. Y después de mi examen de mañana, el primero estará antes de lo que se imaginan.  
  
Por favor lean el siguiente capitulo  
  
GRACIAS POR LEERME. Clavel 


	13. The kidz are all right

Epilogo: The kidz are all right  
  
Hey, man, it's been a while. Do you remember me? When I hit the streets I was 17 A little wild, a little green I've been up and down and in between. After all these years Can you believe I'm still chasing that dream. But I ain't looking over my shoulder.  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in It's just like me, it's broken in It's not old -- just older Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans This skin I'm in it's alright with me It's not old -- just older.  
  
It's good to see your face You ain't no worse for wear. Breathing that California air When we took on the world. We were young and brave. We got secrets that we'll take to the grave. And we're standing here shoulder to shoulder.  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in It's just like me, it's broken in It's not old -- just older Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans This skin I'm in it's alright with me It's not old -- just older  
  
I'm not old enough to sing the blues But I wore the holes in the soles of these shoes. You can roll the dice 'til they call your bluff. But you can't win until you're not afraid to lose  
  
When, I look in the mirror I don't hate what I see. There's a few more lines staring back at me The nights have grown a little colder. Hey man, I gotta run Now you take care. If you see coach T. Tell him I cut my hair. It's been all these years Can you believe I'm still chasing dreams. But I ain't looking over my shoulder  
  
I like the bed I'm sleeping in It's just like me, it's broken in It's not old -- just older Like a favorite pair of torn blue jeans This skin I'm in it's alright with me It's not old -- just older  
  
Just Older, Bon Jovi  
  
Cinco años después de lo ocurrido en la fortaleza de Voldemort, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad para todos los que tuvieron algo que ver en el asunto, directa o indirectamente.  
  
Remus Lupin, continuaba enseñando en Hogwarts, aun salía con Isabel, y se había convertido en el primer profesor en muchos, muchos años que impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por mas de un año. Sirius había abandonado la enseñanza cuando se entero de que no iba a tener un hijo sino dos, Madam Ponfrey había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle con la intención de jugarles una pequeña broma a Liz y a Sirius, por lo cual hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo se enteraron de que eran dos y no uno los que vendan en camino (ya saben que las entre mas edad tengas cuando te embarazas mas probabilidades tienes de tener gemelos).  
  
Ahora tanto Liz como Sirius ocupaban todo su tiempo en cuidad a las dos nuevas amenazas que llevaban por apellido Black, alias Emily y Liam quienes, a pesar de su tierna edad, ya constituían una amenaza para la sanidad de sus padres, y para el techo de Covington Cross.  
  
Una noche en particular, en la que Sirius y Liz habían salido a un compromiso social, Ron y Sam se encontraban en la sala del Covington Cross cuidando a Liam y a Emily. Era una noche agradable, hacía bastante fresco para esa época del año, Yoshi dormitaba a los pies del sillón donde Emily se estaba quedando dormida, Liam estaba sentado entre Sam y Ron mientras miraban películas caseras de cuando eran mas pequeños.  
  
- Te veías adorable cuando eras mas pequeña, Sam. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca te he visto con vestido, con el uniforme si, pero no con vestido - le decía Ron a Sam  
  
- Mi abuela me traumó con todos esos incómodos vestidos que use de niña para complacerla -  
  
- Son como los vestidos que a Emily le gustan - intervino Liam con cierto desagrado, Emily era una niña que era todo lo opuesto a lo que Sam había sido, es decir: una muñequita que se comportaba como tal, le gustaban los lazos, moños y el color rosa.  
  
- Debo admitir que a la abuela le hubiera encantado tenerla por nieta, siempre dijo que yo era una decepción - suspiro Sam  
  
- Sam - le pregunto Liam con extrañeza - ¿Por qué papá no sale en ninguno de los videos de cuando eras pequeña? Él sale en todos los de Emily, y en los míos -  
  
Aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, nunca les habían dicho todo el asunto de Azkaban o que Sirius no había estado consciente de la existencia de Sam hasta hacía solo 5 o 6 años. Sam no quería que su hermano se enterara de que Sirius había estado en prisión siendo inocente, pero tampoco quería mentirle, pero algunas veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer...  
  
- Bueno... pues... alguien tenía que sostener la cámara ¿no? - Liam no pregunto mas, confiaba ciegamente en Sam, pues era algo así como que su adoración. Entonces se oyó el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, Liz y Sirius habían regresado. Liz había procedido a levantar a Emily y llevarla a su habitación mientras Sirius, Ron, Sam y Liam permanecían en la sala  
  
- Hola Sirius, ya regresaron ¿Como les fue? - inquirió Ron  
  
- Extremadamente aburrido. Y ¿ustedes?, espero que no les hayan dado muchos problemas -  
  
- No, papá, nos portamos bien - le dijo Liam que ya había abandonado su posición, separando a Ron y a Sam, y había corrido hasta Sirius, quien lo había levantado y ahora lo estaba cargando - ¿Verdad que sí, Sammy? - Sam asintió, mientras Ron pensaba que de haber sido el quien la había llamado Sammy, ya estaría en el suelo pidiendo clemencia.  
  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que tomar un translador a París mañana a primera hora - informo Ron poniéndose de pie. Al día siguiente Fred y George inauguraban la primera sucursal fuera de Inglaterra de los Sortilegios Weasley, que ahora eran una cadena de tiendas muy exitosas - ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir conmigo? Es París gratis... -  
  
- No gracias, no me gusta París, hule extraño (para mayores referencias lean Gargantua y Pantagruel) y la gente aun considera una peculiaridad de carácter el que te bañes todos los días. Además tengo que cubrir a Hanna mañana en el Hospital - le contesto Sam  
  
- Como quieras, si prefieres cuidar enfermos a la Ciudad Luz... - convino Ron que ya había renunciado a discutir con ella, era imposible - Entonces te veré en un par de días, recuerda que tenemos que ir con... -  
  
- Si, ya sé. Yo no soy la que cancela de ultimo minuto -  
  
- Eso fue hace mas de un mes, y fue una emergencia... El equipo Ruso amenazo con no presentarse a la Euro copa de Quidditch - ahora Ron trabajaba para el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos - Te estas burlando de mi ¿verdad? - era clásico, siempre tenían que pelear por algo. Ron se despidió de Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por Sam  
  
- Yoshi - llamo Liam, haciendo que Yoshi se levantara perezosamente del su siesta - Vigílalos - Yoshi ladró, y salió muy contento moviendo la cola para vigilar a Sam y a Ron. Liam era un hermano muy celoso.  
  
- Liam, no puedes mantener a tu hermana en una cajita de cristal, admítelo hijo, ella ya se escapo de nuestras manos. - le dijo Sirius mientras lo llevaba a su habitación  
  
- Por eso Emily no saldrá con ningún chico hasta que tenga ...- Liam trataba de contar con sus deditos mientras fruncía el ceño, admitiendo su derrota dijo - bueno, la edad de mamá y si un sujeto se le acerca antes de eso, le jugaremos bromas pesadas hasta que decida irse por donde vino ¿Verdad, papá?-  
  
- Ese es mi hijo - había empezado Sirius muy orgulloso, pero se callo cuando vio que Liz estaba escuchando su conversación - Pero no creo que a tú madre le guste la idea -  
  
- No es como que se tenga que enterar - respondió Liam haciéndose el inocente. Como dicen de tal palo, tal astilla  
  
****  
  
- No creo que algún día le agrade a tú hermano - dijo Ron al ver a Yoshi salir tras ellos y quedarse ahí como perfecto cromo esperando a que Sam volviera a la casa  
  
- Es solo un niño, esta estableciendo sus lazos afectivos y... -  
  
- Sabía que era mala idea que tomaras ese seminario de sicología -  
  
- Dejo el tema si tu lo haces -  
  
- De acuerdo - le dijo Ron contento mientras se empezaban a besar, cinco años juntos y Sam aun lo hacía sentir esas mariposas en el estomago como la primera vez que lo había besado en el Festival de San Valentín varios años antes. Él era muy feliz con ella.  
  
**************  
  
Esa misma noche, Harry y Hermione habían disfrutado de una maravillosa velada en Nostra Pasta, su restaurante italiano favorito. Caminaban abrazados por un parque en Londres, de regreso al departamento que Hermione y Sam tenían en la ciudad (lo habían rentado cuando empezaron sus cursos en la Escuela Superior de Magia de Londres. Harry y Ron tenían otro departamento cerca).  
  
- Así que ¿me perdonas por haber cancelado nuestra ultima cita? - le preguntaba Harry  
  
- Supongo que si - le contesto Hermione - Eso me gano por salir con un jugador estrella de Quidditch - Por insistencia de Sirius, Harry también se había matriculado en ESM de Londres y había sacado su titulo en Transformaciones (según Sirius, eso era lo que James hubiera querido) y entre clase y clase, aprovecho para jugar en la liga universitaria de Quidditch, ahora jugaba en la liga profesional en el equipo de Londres  
  
- Lo lamento, en serio pero era un partido muy importante y teníamos que entrenar... -  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé, Wood me escribió una nota ¿recuerdas? Deberías, según él, prácticamente lo obligaste a que lo hiciera - Wood, obsesivo como siempre, se tomaba muy enserio su papel de capitán y los había obligado a entrenar todos los días antes de la eliminatoria para la semifinal.  
  
- Aun creo que soy un mal novio - dijo Harry sintiéndose mal - me gustaría poder hacer algo mas. Te agradezco mucho que entiendas que el Quidditch es una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero nada es mas importante que tú, y debería ser capaz de hacer algo para demostrarte eso -  
  
- Harry, yo no te amo por lo que haces, o por lo que no haces. Yo solo te amo - La voz suave y decidida de Hermione fue todo lo que Harry necesito para decidirse a hacer lo que había estado queriendo hacer por algunas semanas.  
  
- Hermione - dijo el con total seriedad mientras se paraba enfrente de ella - Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y mas allá. Y por mucho o poco que me quede por vivir, quiero pasar ese tiempo contigo - aquí viene el anillo, al que Hermione apenas y miro pues toda su atención estaba en Harry - Por eso aquí y ahora te pido que me hagas el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa, yo a cambio prometo hacerte la segunda persona mas feliz sobre el planeta. Por que nada nunca se acercara a la felicidad que yo sentiré si tu dices que si -  
  
Harry dijo todo aquello sin respirar, balbuceando en muchas partes, las manos le sudaban pero a Hermione se le hacía que era una de las cosas mas bellas que alguien le había dicho nunca. Sin demora o premura, Hermione dijo:  
  
- Sí - solo una vez.  
  
***********  
  
Algunos días mas tarde...  
  
Ginny se encontraba en ese raro momento justo antes de despertar, un recuerdo que creyó haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo allano el sueño placentero que había tenido, y lo recordó todo como si fuera ayer: la sangre y el temor, la incertidumbre y el miedo que le había provocado la simple posibilidad de perderlo.  
  
La semana que siguió a la derrota de Voldemort había sido una tortura para ella, recordó lo que sintió cuando llegaron al Hospital San Mungo. No sabían con que maldición Voldemort había atacado a Draco, no sabían que hacer, no sabían como ayudar. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar; Y esperar a ver si la persona que amaba sobreviviría o no, fue la cosa mas difícil que nunca nadie le había pedido hacer.  
  
Todo aquello volvió a su mente y sintió el mismo miedo y la misma desesperación que aquel momento. Pero entonces...despertó...  
  
Sabanas negras y un cuerpo cálido cerca de ella, un brazo que la apretaba con fuerza (sin hacerle daño) y Draco placidamente dormido a su lado. A la luz del presente, todo aquello que había pasado hacía 5 años, le parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que estaba muy feliz de haber despertado.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Draco, despertándose  
  
- No tengo la mas mínima idea - contesto Ginny, entonces Draco se estiro y alcanzó su reloj que había dejado en la mesilla de noche  
  
- 8:50 - dijo en voz alta, antes de caer en cuenta de que tenían que salir de ahí pues se habían citado con Ron, Harry, Hermione y Sam como cada semana (lo hacían para mantenerse en contacto, Draco no sabía porque, puesto que Sam y Hermione vivían juntas, al igual que Ron y Harry, y en cuanto a Ginny y el mismo, pues veían a los otros cuatro prácticamente todos los días en la Escuela o el trabajo, así que no era como que hubieran perdido el rastro. Aun así, Ginny lo arrastraba cada semana hasta el mismo café para desayunar con los demás)  
  
- Uhh- hu, es tarde, de nuevo - dijo Ginny tratando de salir de la cama pero sin realmente esforzarse - ¿por qué es que siempre llegamos tarde? -  
  
- Porque si no lo hiciéramos sería en contra del plan de Dios - le respondió  
  
******  
  
- Hola chicos - Saludo Ginny efusivamente mientras arrastraba a Draco hacía la mesa, quien solo saludo con un gesto de cabeza - ¿Dónde están Sam y Ron?  
  
- Sam llego al departamento para despertar a Ron cuando yo salía, ya no deben de tardar - informo Harry - Pero con ellos nunca sabes, siempre se "distraen" -  
  
- Hola, ya llegamos, antes de que sigan hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas - dijo Ron  
  
- No eres tan importante como para que hablemos de ti - dijo Draco de manera cortante  
  
- ¿No tienen hambre? ¿Yo ya estoy lista para ordenar? - intervino Ginny cambiando el tema, Aunque ya no se peleaban todo el tiempo, Draco y Ron todavía no podían evitar los comentarios sarcásticos  
  
- Yo me muero de hambre, creo que podría comerme una vaca entera - dijo Sam ayudando a Ginny a cambiar el tema  
  
- Tu siempre tienes hambre... - empezó Ron  
  
- ¿Algún problema? - le corto Sam en tono beligerante  
  
- Ron, Sam. Antes de que empiecen su pelea maturina - los callo Hermione - Harry y Yo tenemos algo que decirles - Ahora toda la atención se había volcado en Hermione quien miro a Harry en busca de ayuda  
  
- La cosa... es... que nosvamosacasar - dijeron ambos muy rápido  
  
- ¿Qué te pase la sal? -  
  
- No, Ron, que nos vamos a casar - dijo Harry esta vez con calma  
  
- Felicidades - empezaron todos a decir, aunque la noticia realmente no los sorprendía, hasta un miope podía haberlo visto venir - Ya era hora -  
  
- Veo que no los sorprende -  
  
- Cuesta trabajo impresionarnos, ¿ya tienen una fecha? ¿un coordinador? ¿algún lugar para la recepción? ¿ideas sobre la comida? - le pregunto Sam a Hermione, lo cual la hizo caer en cuenta de todo lo que tenía que planear y ni siquiera había empezado a pensar en ello. Harry estaba igual de sorprendido y totalmente sin idea  
  
- Bueno, esperaba que me ayudaras un poco con eso, tú y Ginny por supuesto - dijo Hermione  
  
- Claro que ayudaremos - dijo Ginny, mientras Sam sacaba su agenda  
  
- De acuerdo, pero necesito una fecha para empezar a planear las demás cosas -  
  
- Octubre 18 - informo Harry  
  
- Perfecto, el calor ya habrá pasado pero aun no hará demasiado frío... -  
  
- Ohh hoo, aquí viene la nazi de las bodas - dijo Hermione cuando Sam empezó a mencionar otras cosas de la plantación de la boda que tenían que empezar a considerar y Ginny empezaba a hacer sugerencias, Draco, Ron y Harry trataban de hablar de Quidditch lo cual era difícil con las chicas riéndose.  
  
- Ya sabes que me gusta planear bodas, y como la tuya es la única que voy a planear... - eso llamo la atención de Ron  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Te quieres casar? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Oh, por supuesto que no, cariño - le dijo vagamente Sam, pero no quedaron dudas de que no se quería casar - Como te decía Mío, lo mas importante es... -  
  
Las chicas continuaron planeando y hablando de arreglos y esas cosas hasta que trajeron la comida, entonces decidieron reunirse mas tarde para continuar.  
  
- Creo que yo no tengo voz o voto en todo este asunto - dijo Harry a los chicos cuando se levantaron para pagar la cuenta  
  
- Absolutamente: No, Potter ¿Qué esperabas? - le respondió Draco sintiendo algo parecido a la compasión por él - Gracias a Dios, Ginny piensa que somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Solo espero que esto no le de ideas. Vamos, Weasley, quita esa cara, Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, Sam ni siquiera se quiere casar contigo -  
  
- Cállate Malfoy - dijo Ron de malas pulgas para luego permanecer en silencio  
  
- Creo que toque una fibra sensible - dijo Draco en tono burlón, era cierto que era un hombre cambiado y que ahora todo su amor y su atención estaban en Ginny, que ya no era la misma malvada persona que los molestaba cuando eran niños, pero eso no quiere decir que Draco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar a Ron  
  
*******  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? Apenas y has hablado desde que dejamos el café - le pregunto Sam, una vez que volvieron al departamento de él. Harry y Hermione habían ido a informarle a los padres de ella.  
  
- Nada, estoy bien - Sam se encogió de hombros y se acerco a él, y comenzó a besarlo pese a que parecía enojado por algo  
  
- Sam... - empezó a decir Ron, pero se callo cuando Sam beso el punto donde se sentía su pulso en el cuello, que era uno de los lugares que mas le gustaba que le besaran - No hagas esto -  
  
- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto Sam tratando de parecer inocente, y notando que el cuerpo de Ron empezaba a responder a sus avances, Ron también lo noto  
  
- Demonios, mujer, ¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? -  
  
- Ya me conoces, o consigo lo que quiero o cambio de opinión -  
  
- Es un poco tarde para cambiar de opinión - le dijo Ron mientras empezaban a encontrar el camino hacía la habitación.  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde...  
  
- Eso fue diferente -dijo Sam recobrando el aliento y rodando en la cama  
  
- Siempre lo es - Ron ya no parecía molesto, pero aun parecía pensativo Sam no sabía porque hasta que Ron le dijo - ¿Por qué estas conmigo? -  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -  
  
- Me oíste, ¿Por que yo y no cualquier otro? -  
  
- Muy bien, veamos, eres inteligente, divertido, me quieres, soportas mi temperamento...  
  
- "soportas mi temperamento" Eso suena muy romántico - dijo Ron con ironía  
  
- Para mi lo es, tal vez no somos la clásica pareja románticamente cursi porque no es así nuestro carácter , somos espontáneos, prácticos y explosivos, no derramamos miel y eso no quiere decir que no nos queramos, yo estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, por eso estoy contigo y no con cualquier otro -  
  
- Entonces ¿por qué no te quieres casar conmigo? - un gran ¿qué? Estaba escrito en la cara de Sam rodeado por muchos signos de interrogación - Esta mañana, te lo pregunte, tú contestaste: "por supuesto que no" ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente?-  
  
- Pues, no quiero casarme contigo por que nunca he querido casarme con nadie, es decir, mira a mis padres, ve de donde vengo ¿sinceramente crees que crecí creyendo en el matrimonio? Nunca soñé con eso, con caminar por el pasillo de una iglesia vestida de novia, yo no necesito un papel que me diga que lo que siento por ti es legal. A mi lo que me importa es esto, lo que tenemos, nuestra vida en común, el tiempo que compartimos, con o sin argolla, yo quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, vamos, prácticamente vivo aquí contigo. Te amo, nunca dudes eso -  
  
- Dios, Te amo tanto. Sabes que me casaría contigo en el momento en el que me dijeras que si ¿verdad?-  
  
- Lo sé, y si algún día se me ocurre hacer semejante locura, será contigo -  
  
- ¿Por qué no te mudas aquí? Tu misma dijiste que necesitabas buscar un nuevo lugar porque tu departamento es muy grande para una sola persona y tu contrato esta por vencer, cuando Harry y Hermione se casen probablemente se irán a Godric Hallow, y este lugar también es muy grande para una persona. Además, prácticamente ya vives aquí, solo sería hacerlo mas oficial ¿Qué dices? - Sam lo miro por unos momentos y luego lo beso - ¿Tomo eso como un si? -  
  
- No, esa solo fue mi forma de decir "es una buena idea". Esta - dijo mientras se subía encima de él y aventaba una sabana hacía arriba para que los cubriera - es mi forma de decir que si -  
  
-Siempre tan elocuente con tus respuestas -  
  
Fin del primer Epilogo 


	14. La primera boda

Epilogo 2: La Primera Boda  
  
When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes, And all that surrounds you Are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call When standing here all alone. And I will take you in my arms. And hold you right where you belong. Until the day my life is through This I promise you. This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever In lifetimes before And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore, I give you my word, I give you my heart, This is a battle we've won. And with this vow Forever has now begun. Just close your eyes each loving day, And know this feeling won't go away Till the day my life is through This I promise you. This I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought, When I hear you call Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all. And I will take you in my arms, And hold you right where you belong Until the day my life is through This I promise you. This I promise you. Just close your eyes each loving day And know this feeling won't go away Till the day my life is through Every word I say is true. This I promise you. Every word I say is true This I promise you. I promise you  
  
En el número 4 de la calle Privet Drive, reinaba una inocua paz, la misma inocua paz de todos los días. En aquella casa aun vivía la familia Dursley, Petunia y Vernon ya se acercaban a la tercera edad, y Dudley aun vivía con ellos y seguía tan gordo como siempre. Una familia insípida y normal, tan muggle como se puede ser, así seguían siendo los Dursley.  
  
Una tranquila mañana de sábado, el correo llego como siempre, puntual (porque ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni la nieve impedirán que una carta llegue). Entre las facturas y la propaganda un sobre amarillento llamaba la atención.  
  
Vernon Dursley empezó a abrir las cartas sistemáticamente una vez que había terminado con su periódico sabatino, entonces llego a aquel sobre y sintió algo raro en su interior, había visto sobres así antes, con cierto desconcierto abrió el sobre, del cual salió un sobre delicado y decorado con motivos de boda, sobre el, con perfecta caligrafía, se consignaba: Familia Dursley. Al abrirlo, Vernon encontró una invitación de boda como había supuesto, con dos letras H escritas en dorado.  
  
Vernon escaneo con la mirada rápidamente el contenido de la invitación, para enterarse quien se iba a casar, y su cara paso del rojo habitual al morado, se había puesto púrpura como higo del puro coraje: "Se le invita a la unión en matrimonio del Sr. Harry Potter y la Srta. Hermione Granger, a celebrarse este próximo 19 de octubre". Vernon tiro la invitación y trato de despedazar el sobre en el que venía, todo hubiera acabado ahí, pero del sobre salió un pequeño recorte de periódico, en la parte superior del cual se leía: EL PROFETA, las fotografías de la pagina se movían mostrando a unos muy sonrientes Harry y Hermione, bajo ellos se leía: "La estrella de Quidditch Harry Potter (quien juega para el equipo de la capital, campeón de la temporada pasada) contraerá nupcias con la joven investigadora Hermione Granger (famosa por su contribución en el mas reciente best-seller "Los Lugares mas Mágicos de Europa"), en lo que se espera sea el evento social del año. El ministro Weasley ha confirmado su asistencia, al igual que otros miembros importantes de su gabinete, así como otras personalidades de nuestro mundo. Le deseamos mucha felicidad a la joven pareja."  
  
- ¡PETUNIA! - gritó Vernon irritado - ¡Mira lo que ese sobrino tuyo ha enviado! -  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál sobrino? - dijo Petunia entrando a la habitación con Dudley siguiéndole - No querrás decir... No, no puede ser, no hemos sabido de el en años -  
  
- Pues aun vive, y va a tener una reunión de fenómenos para su boda, en lo que "promete ser el evento social de año" Y, ¿dónde demonios es queda el Valle de Godric? - pregunto descargando su frustración -  
  
******  
  
El día de la boda finalmente llegó, Hermione se encontraba en su vestidor, contrario al general de las novias, ella quería estar lista a tiempo.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta la feliz novia? - pregunto jovialmente Sam entrando en la habitación ya ataviada con su vestido azul pálido de Dama de Honor (la elección de aquel vestido había sido un infierno, hasta que Ginny, quien era la otra Dama de Honor, y Sam habían acordado que las dos se veían bien con ese color, bueno Ron y Draco lo habían decidido, las chicas no tenían intención de oír palabra al respecto)  
  
- Bien - empezó Hermione con voz segura, y luego pregunto, perdiendo la confianza - ¿Es normal querer vomitar? -  
  
- No me digas que te esta dando un ataque de pies fríos (así llaman aquí a los nervios prenupciales), si es así, solo dile a Harry que use calcetines -  
  
- No, no es eso, solo creo que tengo miedo de tropezar, siempre he tenido algo de pánico escénico -  
  
- Pero no es como que tengas que hablar en publico, solo tienes que decir: "Sí, acepto" y ¡listo! -  
  
- ¿Tienes que hablar como si fueras un chef loco y esto fuera una receta de cocina? -  
  
- Veo que has amanecido sensitiva -  
  
- ¿Sensitiva? ¡¿Quién?! ¡¡¿Yo?!! ¡¡¡¿Sensitiva yo?!!! No que va, solo es el día mas importante de mi vida, solo me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y me voy a tropezar con este bendito vestido enfrente de todas las personas que conozco -  
  
- Si lo piensas, este es un buen momento para alegrarse de que siempre estuviste muy ocupada sacando las calificaciones mas altas como para hacer mas amigos -  
  
- No lo puedo creer, mi pequeña en un vestido de novia - Isabel y Liz habían entrado a la habitación  
  
- Al menos, Hermione te va a dar el gusto de verla vestida de novia - dijo Liz ácidamente  
  
- Mamá, no empecemos, confórmate con Emily -  
  
- Deténganse - grito Hermione antes de que Liz y Sam empezaran a discutir - es el día de mi boda y ustedes dos no van a empezar a gritar y a ponerme mas nerviosa ¿entendieron? -  
  
- Sí - rezongaron madre e hija  
  
- Bien, hablando de Emily ¿Dónde esta Emily? - ella era la encargada de la canasta de flores, las hijas de Percy, Bill y Charlie iban a ser las que levantarían la cola del vestido  
  
- Aquí estoy, Hermione - respondió Emily con dignidad y aire de persona mayor, que le hubiera quedado de no ser por que no podía pronunciar bien "Hermione" y acababa sonando como Krum cuando decía Ez-mio-pe - Y no aprecio el "Confórmate con Emily", Sam, que tu y Ron hayan elegido vivir en pecado no es mi problema -  
  
- ¿Dónde aprendes palabras tan grandes? - quiso saber Sam  
  
- Mamá se lo dijo a papá - dijo Emily sonriendo como si hubiera hecho algo bien al escuchar las conversaciones entre sus padres  
  
Sam suspiró, Liz había estado sermoneándola desde que le había dicho que ella y Ron vivirían juntos, uno pensaría que después de una semana ya se le habría pasado, pero no conocían bien a Liz Cross, tenía memoria de elefante, nunca olvidaba.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
- Maldita sea, odio hacer filas - había dicho Sam entrando a la cocina de la casa de sus padres en Covington Cross - he hecho fila todo el día -  
  
- Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita - le había regañado Liz sentada en la mesa con Liam mientras Sam abría el refrigerador y sacaba un refresco - y ¿por qué has hecho fila todo el día? -  
  
- Tuve que ir a Correos para cambiar mi dirección postal - informo vagamente Sam, peleándose con el envase de tapa rosca  
  
- ¿Encontraste un departamento nuevo? -  
  
- Algo así - dijo Sam con voz rara, eso no le gusto a Liz, Sam siempre decía "Algo así" cuando había hecho una de las suyas como: "-¿Chocaste el carro?-", "-Algo así, te juro que solo fue la defensa-", O "Algo así, en serio que no quería que explotara", "Algo así como que casi quemo la casa" etc, etc. Liz aguardaba a que continuara - Ron y yo viviremos juntos -  
  
- Como compañeros ¿verdad? -  
  
- No exactamente ¿sabes que siempre he apoyado la unión libre? - pregunto con inocencia  
  
- Samantha - dijo en tono de advertencia - ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Cómo es que Ron te convenció de hacer algo así? ¿Vivir juntos sin estar casados? Voy a hablar con ese jovencito de inmediato, debe aprender que hay algunas responsabilidades que un hombre debe asumir llegada cierta edad... -  
  
- Mamá, Ron si quería casarse, yo le dije que no - dijo Sam reanudando su lucha con la botella de refresco y esperando que Liz explotara  
  
- ¡Samantha Marie Black! ¿A caso te he educado para esto? Una cosa es que tú y Ron "lo hagan" ocasionalmente, otra muy diferente es que vivan juntos como si estuvieran casados sin estarlo, eso es inmoral e incorrecto -  
  
- Ron y yo somos algo mas que ocasionales. Y por favor, no te pongas moralista conmigo que no te queda -  
  
- La situación de tu padre y mía fue diferente - dijo Liz a la defensiva, los padres pueden ser tan hipócritas  
  
- Y eso no te da derecho a juzgarme. Rayos, hablas como la abuela - eso había sido un golpe bajo - ¡Y ¿Si no hay nada peligroso en la maldita botella por que demonios no la puedes abrir?! ¡¡¿Qué están protegiendo?!! - Sam estaba descargando su frustración con la botella de refresco  
  
*****Fin del Flash Back*****  
  
Mientras se armaba un pandemónium en el vestidor de Hermione (Liz regañaba a Emily, y a Sam, Hermione les decía que no pelearan, Isabel lloraba como Magdalena por que su pequeña se casaba, Ginny había llegado con el velo de novia y trataba de que Hermione se quedara quieta para poder ponérselo, Jane, la hija de Percy, sermoneaba a todo el mundo por su falta de orden y decoro, mientras que los hijos mayores de los gemelos le tiraban mini- bengalas Weasley, practicas para esas ocasiones en las que quieres ser discreto), por una vez todo iba más tranquilo en el vestidor de Harry, por una vez los chicos (a excepción de los hijos mayores de los gemelos que estaban en el vestidor de Hermione) se estaba comportando como si su edad mental rebasara los 9 años.  
  
- ¿Tienes el anillo? - preguntaba Harry mientras se anudaba la corbata -  
  
- Sí - contesto Ron mecánicamente  
  
- ¿Todo esta listo? -  
  
- Sip - respondió de nuevo en tono impersonal, la verdad estaba aburrido  
  
- El ministro ya llego -  
  
- A ja -  
  
- ¿Los gemelos están bajo control? -  
  
- Mamá los tiene controlados a punta de varita -  
  
- ¿Hermione no se ha arrepentido?  
  
- Nop, y ¿tú? -  
  
- Claro que no, ¿Tienes el anillo? -  
  
- Por millonésima vez: ¡SI! -  
  
- Ya, no te sulfures, se supone que el nervioso debo ser yo, no tú, solo espero no quedarme afónico o paralizarme de terror -  
  
- Debo admitir que la idea del matrimonio es de por si bastante aterradora - dijo Sirius que hasta entonces había fingido no estar escuchando - ¿Verdad, Ron? -  
  
- Pregúntale a Sam - dijo Ron con mortificación, a pesar de que Sirius los había apoyado, Ron aun se sentía incomodo por el hecho de que el era el padre de la mujer con la que estaba viviendo en unión libre, peor Sam había sido tajante, no se casaría a menos que fuera una causa de fuerza mayor  
  
- Cálmate, Ron, solo estoy jugando - a Sirius le divertía jugar con la mente de Ron  
  
- De vuelta al problema original. - dijo Harry - Espero no. -  
  
- Vamos, Harry, da gracias de que no tienes que caminar usando vestido largo y tacones de 10 cm. Nunca he entendido como las mujeres hacen eso, lo que hacen unas a otras en nombre de la belleza escapa de mi entendimiento, ninguna tortura china se le acerca -  
  
- Todo esta listo . anuncio Remus entrando a la habitación - el publico te aclama, no los hagas esperar -  
  
- No es un concierto de Rock ¿sabes? - Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y estaba murmurando cosas extrañas mientras Remus y Sirius se miraban y hacía un ademan como diciendo: "Bla, Bla, Bla" - .Y por eso creo. -  
  
- La novia aguarda - dijo Ron con voz melodiosa, como si fuera una ninfa del bosque y cantara, todo en tono de burla por supuesto. Acto seguido, Harry salió de la habitación como flecha  
  
**********  
  
- Solo cálmate, y recuerda respirar - le decía Isabel a Hermione mientras las damas de honor entraban al lugar de la ceremonia-  
  
- ¡Un pie! ¡luego el otro! - le dijo Sam mientras esperaba su turno para pasar, entonces llego su turno y se fue, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, justo entonces Hermione se clamo, entendió que las cosas que valen la pena generalmente requieren mas valor del que tenemos pero que vale la pena arriesgarse, respiró profundo y se dejo ir  
  
Como sus padres estaban divorciados, y Hermione no quería que ninguno de los dos, o de sus parejas se sintiera fuera de lugar, había decidido que entraría sola. Al iniciar su camino por aquel pasillo y mirar a Harry a los ojos, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto porque sintió lo mismo que había sentido un día muchos años antes en la biblioteca de su quería escuela, cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, solo quedaron ella y Harry  
  
A Harry le sudaban las manos, y había perdido el aliento cuando vio entrar a Hermione con aquel vestido blanco, era como un sueño hecho realidad, mientras la veía caminar hacía él, una sensación de intima felicidad lo hizo darse cuenta que nada le importaría cuando saliera de aquel lugar con Hermione como su esposa.  
  
Finalmente la ceremonia empezó, el ministro hablaba sobre lo que era el matrimonio, sobre compartir y mirar en la misma dirección, sobre amor y respeto. Ni Harry ni Hermione ponían mucha atención, parecían estar en las nubes, hasta que el ministro hizo la pregunta y llego la ora de decir sus votos matrimoniales  
  
- Hermione, cuando éramos niños me di cuenta de que sin ti estaría perdido, entonces pense que era porque siempre tienes la respuesta correcta, después me di cuenta que no era solo por eso, sino porque cuando miro en tus ojos me siento débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, siento que he encontrado a mi mejor amiga, siento que he encontrado el camino a casa.  
  
- Hermione, tomas a este hombre para ser tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe -  
  
- Sí - dijo Hermione suavemente pero con firmeza mientras Harry le deslizaba la argolla por el dedo. Después de una pausa agrego - Harry, tú me viste cuando era invisible, con el paso del tiempo crecimos y cambiamos, maduramos, y a tra ves de todo eso lo único que siempre tuve claro fue que te amo con cada centímetro de mi corazón, y que siempre será así. Sería poco feliz si pudiera decirte cuanto, por eso ni siquiera lo intentaré, solo recuerda que te amo con todo el corazón, por siempre -  
  
- Harry James - no se por que los ministros siempre dicen los dos nombres, es molesto pero démosle realismo - tomas a esta mujer, para ser tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe -  
  
- Sí - dijo Harry fuerte y claro mientras la argolla encontraba su correcto lugar en el dedo de Harry  
  
- Entonces por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y el estado, los declaro marido y mujer - los presentes aplaudieron y así fue como Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos - Puedes besar a la novia - entonces los gemelos empezaron a gritar "¡Que la bese!". Harry lo hizo.  
  
Era un beso que dejaba en claro muchas cosa, cosa felices casi en su totalidad, una silente promesa del maravilloso futuro que les esperaba, de que, de alguna forma misteriosa, todo siempre saldría bien.  
  
*******  
  
Sam y Ron vivieron en unión libre hasta que Sam se embarazó, entonces Ron dijo que tenían que casarse porque no quería que ningún hijo suyo cargara con el estigma de la ilegitimidad (cosa que Sam había hecho toda la vida y aseguraba no era tan malo). Acabaron teniendo un hijo, de nombre Brian y una hija llamada Bree. Harry y Hermione aun viven en Godric Hollow, tienen dos hijos de nombres Ethan y Nathan (siempre tan creativos) y una hija pequeña a la que llamaron Lily, en honor a la madre de Harry.  
  
Brian, Ethan y Nathan son inseparables (ventajas del mundo mágico, las distancias son tan cortas) y siempre molestan a Bree y a Lily (aunque no contaban que los gemelos las habían tomado bajo su tutela y eran bromistas expertas pese a ser las mas pequeñas) y por asociación a Clarisse Malfoy (con quien también topaban con pared pues Draco le había enseñado un par de trucos que nunca resultaban en beneficio de los chicos).  
  
Christian Malfoy realmente no se llevaba con ninguno de ellos, pero no molestaba a nadie, parecía hacer sacado el carácter mas tranquilo de su madre, hasta que lo provocabas lo suficiente, entonces te explotaba en la cara, justo como hacía Ginny, lo opuesto a Clarisse que tenía el don para el sarcasmo heredado de su padre.  
  
Al final, en sus vidas, todo se resolvió, las altas fueron mas que las bajas y vivieron felices permaneciendo como amigos, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas como para no serlo, incluso Draco y Ron dejaron de pelear. todo el tiempo. Su vida fue buena, así como las personas en ella.  
  
Fin del Epilogo 2  
  
Fin de El Ultimo Año  
  
  
  
Nota 1: Me han descubierto, nunca voy a las bodas, y cuando voy me quedo dormida en la iglesia, así que no se que dicen en la bodas, lo siento.  
  
Finalmente. Quiero dedicar esta historia, en primer lugar a todos los que la leyeron, sus comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda y me impulsaron a continuar con esto cuando yo quería mandar todo al traste. No puedo creer que lo he terminado, nunca termino nada de lo que empiezo, Gracias por ayudarme con eso.  
  
En segundo quiero dedicárselo a Mikki-chan, cuya maravillosa ficción (ella escribe los mejores fics de Card Captor Sakura, si a alguien le interesa la encuentran en asuka.metropoliglobal.com) me inspiro para intentar escribir un fanfic, a demás ella fue uno de los factores que influyo en que leyera a Harry en primer lugar, así que también es para ella  
  
Y en tercer lugar quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Nayely Reyes, por que si bien Sam tiene un poco de mi, tiene un mucho de ella.  
  
Y por ultimo el Disclaimer:  
  
Todo lo que se les haga familiar pertenece a JK Rowling, algunos detalles raros los invente yo. También cite algunos de mis programas o películas favoritos, creo que incluso cite a Mikki un par de veces, el crédito de esas frases van para las personas a las que pertenecen y a quienes en su mayoría no recuerdo pero no los cite con mala intención.  
  
Aclarado lo anterior, me despido. Estoy empezando a planear un James/Lily fic, en la época de los Merodeadores así que no han oído lo ultimo sobre mi.  
  
Gracias por soportarme y por leerme.  
  
Lots of Love.  
  
Clavel. 


End file.
